Boss!
by kyung064
Summary: "Enak saja wajahku dibilang datar, aku kan memang seperti ini. Lagipula, mana ada bos besar yang sependek itu?" - "Zhang Yi Xing-ssi. Mulai hari ini, selain pekerjaanmu di dapur kau adalah pegawai pribadiku" - ""Yi Xing! Kau masukkan apa ke dalam kopiku? Kau, tidak bisa membedakan antara; garam, gula dan lada hah? Apa maumu!" SuLay! YAOI! and another EXO's official pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Boss!

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! Setelah Trust Me, I'm Sorry. Banyak yang bilang part SuLay nya sangat manis._.v wkwk yaudah ini bikin ffnya. Enjoy ya J lestarikan SuLay! Mereka official, biar gaada KrisHo, Kray, dll. Gasuka crack couple ;A;**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Hei Yi Xing _ge, _hari ini bos besar datang!" jerit Baekhyun penuh semangat, kemudian Baekhyun mendudukkan pantatnya di atas kursi di sebelah lelaki manis bernama Yi Xing yang masih sibuk dengan adonan kuenya. "Bos besar? Bos besar siapa?" tanya Yi Xing sambil sibuk dengan adonannya. "Ya bos kita, siapa lagi? Yaampun _gege _ini sudah jadi _pattisier _di _cafe _ini tapi tidak tahu siapa bos kita." Geram Baekhyun.

"Bukannya bos kita itu Lee Donghae-ssi?" tanya Lay. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari adonan kue, "Bukan, Lee Donghae-ssi itu hanya kepala _pattisier _di sini. Saudara angkat bos besar kita, kalau bos besar kita beda lagi. Ia tidak bisa membuat kue seperti kita tapi ayahnya adalah pemilik _cafe _ini. Sebenarnya Lee Donghae-ssi yang ditawari menjabat jadi direktur utama, tapi lelaki itu menolaknya." Jelas Baekhyun, lelaki mungil itu maklum. Mungkin karena Lay adalah pegawai baru lelaki itu tak cukup tahu banyak hal.

"Jadi, bos besar kita siapa?" tanya Lay. "Orangnya tampan sekali! Tampan! Senyumnya bisa membuat kita menjadi lelehan cokelat, _aigoo. _Sekali melihat fotonya saja _gege _pasti akan jatuh hati, _gege _mau lihat fotonya?" tanya Baekhyun. "Tidak, kau tidak lihat _gege_ sibuk apa? Dan Baekhyun, berhenti duduk bermalasan! Cepat bantu membuat adonan kue lagi!" perintah Lay, dengan mengangguk kesal Baekhyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan Lay.

"Bos besar, seperti apa pentingnya orang itu?" gumam Lay.

.

..

Saat ini Lay menuruni tangga _cafe _paling besar di kotanya tersebut, ia masih menggunakan seragam _pattiseri_nya. Namun lelaki itu melepas topinya, dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantong baju. Ia melihat beberapa orang mondar-mandir, dan beberapa pekerja merenovasi _cafe _itu. Ia jadi teringat perbincangan teman-temannya di dapur tadi.

"Bos itu baru saja lulus kuliah di Amerika, bayangkan ia masih seumur dengan kita tapi lulus S2! Orangnya agak suka kedisiplinan dan _perfectionis, _jadi _cafe _ini diperbaiki dulu." Kata Chen salah satu temannya. Lay mematung di lantai dua –satu lantai lebih rendah dari tempat ia biasa bekerja di lantai tiga- ia terdiam dan menatap ke bawah dari pagar pembatas, rasanya cukup lelah karena beberapa hari menjelang Natal dan Tahun Baru ini pesanan meningkat pesat. "Yi Xing."

Lay menoleh, lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata berdiri di sampingnya. "Oh, Kris _ge._" Jawab Lay pelan. Kris adalah salah satu keluarga dari bos besar, makanya lelaki itu menjabat di kepala bagian pemasaran. Salah satu atasan pegawai di sana juga, "Kau kenapa melamun?" Yi Xing menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya saja. Jarang sekali melihat _cafe _direnovasi seperti ini, sepertinya kedatangan bos besar itu penting sekali ya?" tanya Lay.

"Haha, ia pasti selalu ingin segalanya sempurna. Sudah biarkan saja, yang jelas nanti kalian semua harus bisa menjaga hati dengannya. Yah, hitung-hitung latihan mental." Lay menautkan alisnya. "Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Lay. "Kau tidak akan mengerti kalau tidak melihatnya secara langsung." Lay mengangguk. "_Shi de, gege _keluar dulu." Kris menepuk pundak Lay lembut dan turun menuruni anak tangga itu.

. . .

"YI XING _GEE!_" Yi Xing langsung terlonjak, ia bangun dan mendapati tiga orang dengan anugerah suara di atas rata-rata sedang membentaknya. "Aish, ada apa sih Chen? Kenapa kau, Dio dan Baekhyun meneriakiku? Kalian mau aku tuli?" Lay memborbardir dua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Hehe, _mianhae. _Habis _gege _tidak bangun-bangun juga, sudah ayo ke bawah! Bos besar sudah datang, dan _ge.. _bisa-bisanya _gege _tertidur di dapur?" gerutu Baekhyun. Lay memang tidur sembari menyandarkan dirinya di pojok dapur. "Aku kelelahan, baiklah. Aku mau lihat.."

Mereka berempat turun dari tempat kerja mereka ke lantai satu, beberapa pegawai maupun atasan termasuk Lee Donghae sudah berbaris dengan rapi menghadap ke arah pintu. Seakan memberi jalan pada bos besar yang akan masuk, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah parkir di depan _cafe _mereka. "Itu bos besar datang." Celetuk Dio. Lay makin penasaran menatap ke arah pintu, masuklah lelaki yang lumayan tampan dan berkulit putih. Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu, sontak seluruh pegawai memberi salam. "_Annyeonghassimnika.._" sapa semua pegawai termasuk Lay, Baekhyun, Dio dan Chen.

"_Annyeong._" Sapa lelaki itu sembari tersenyum, ia melepas _blazer_nya dan memegang _blazer _itu di pundak kanannya. "Bos besar itu sangat perfeksionis, kau akan lihat setelah yang satu ini." Bisik Baekhyun. "Bagaimana kau tahu banyak hal Baekki?" tanya Chen. "Hmm, aku telah kerja lebih dulu daripada kalian semua." Jawab Baekhyun. Benar saja, lelaki itu mulai menatap pegawainya satu-persatu. Ia melangkah perlahan melihat semua pegawai.

"Kau, potong rambutmu Kim Jonghyun-ssi. Dan kau Tiffany-ssi, turunkan sedikit rokmu. Ini tempat kerja bukan tempat prostitusi, kau Changmin _hyung_ masukkan kemejamu ke dalam celanamu. Kau Luna-ssi, jangan takut padaku aku tidak akan menggigitmu dan penampilanmu sangat rapi dibanding terakhir kali aku kemari. Kau Baekhyun-ssi, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, tersenyumlah dengan wajar. Kalian bertiga pegawai baru? Ehm, Chen-ssi jangan gulung lengan bajumu terlalu ke atas. kau Do Kyungs00-ssi baiklah penampilanmu lumayan rapi, lalu kau.. Yi Xing-ssi, tersenyumlah sedikit, jangan berwajah datar. Dan _hyungdeul well _kalian pasti tidak akan perduli pada ucapanku kan, tapi hari ini harus kuakui Donghae _hyung, _Ryeowook _hyung, _dan Jaejoong _hyung _kalian sangat rapi. Oh hai Kris, senang melihatmu di sini, kau semakin tinggi dari hari ke hari."

Lelaki itu dengan teliti memeriksa setiap pegawainya, satu kesalahan kecil saja pasti akan terlihat. "Enak saja wajahku dibilang datar, aku kan memang seperti ini. Lagipula, mana ada bos besar yang sependek itu?" gumam Lay, tidak ada yang menyahuti ucapannya. "Jangan kira aku tidak mendengarmu Yi Xing-ssi." Suho berbalik memandang Lay, membuat Lay terdiam. 'Kalau ia bukan bosku, sudah pasti aku akan mengatainya tak berhenti. Dasar, pendek!' geram Lay dalam hati.

"_Geuraeyo, _ini pertama kalinya aku datang lagi ke tempat ini. Terima kasih sudah melakukan perbaikan, mari kita bekerja bersama-sama demi kemajuan _cafe _ini. Mengenai program kerja ke depan, akan segera kukeluarkan pernyataan terlampir. Segera setelah aku memulai rapat dengan bagian pemasaran dan juga ketua, kalian semua sudah mengenalku bukan? Aku harap setelah kepemimpinan berada sepenuhnya di tanganku _cafe _menjadi lebih baik, dan.. aku akan melakukan _control _harian seperti tadi setiap harinya. Dan, aku akan memilih salah satu pegawai terbaik untuk menjadi pegawai pribadiku. Jangan takut, aku akan menambah gajimu. Yang aku pilih adalah orang yang baru saja mengataiku, Zhang Yi Xing-ssi. Mulai hari ini, selain pekerjaanmu di dapur kau adalah pegawai pribadiku. Sekian sedikit sapaan dariku, terima kasih." Setelah berkata di depan seluruh pegawai, lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam salah satu ruang yang diyakini adalah ruang kerjanya.

"_What_? Kenapa harus aku?" Yi Xing menaikkan suaranya, Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Well, _selamat _ge!_ Itukan pekerjaan yang diinginkan pegawai di sini, kalau aku tidak punya pacar aku mau menggantikanmu kok." Baekhyun tersenyum renyah, Lay melirik Baekhyun. "Ambil saja pekerjaan itu."

. . .

Lay meraba-raba tempat tidurnya dengan mata terpejam, ia masih sangat lelah dan mengantuk namun ponselnya tak kunjung berhenti berdering. Setelah mendapat ponsel berwarna putih di tangannya ia langsung menjawab panggilang tanpa mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya di pagi –yang katanya masih- buta itu. "_Hao.._" sapa Lay lemas.

"_Zhang Yi Xing-ssi, cepat kau datang ke cafe. Lalu siapkan aku kopi hangatmu, lalu siapkan aku sebuah kue untuk ku revisi. Setelah itu, nanti ikut aku rapat dan kemudian ikut aku menemui bibiku. Berpakaianlah yang rapi dan bawa baju ganti!_" Yi Xing menjauhkan ponselnya karena orang itu tidak berhenti berbicara. "_Hell, _siapa yang menelponku sepagi ini dan dengan senang hati memerintahku? Dasar!"

"_Yi Xing-ssi, kau masih di sana? Ingat cepat datang ke cafe! Aku sudah di cafe dan tak satupun pegawaiku yang datang, kalau sampai dalam satu jam kau tidak hadir maka aku akan memotong gajimu._" Yi Xing menendang guling saking kesalnya. "KAU SIAPA SIH? SALAH SAMBUNG! AKU MAU TIDUR!" semprot Yi Xing. "_Whoo, kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Kim Joonmyeon, Yi Xing-ssi._"

"Kim Joonmyeon siapa? Aku tidak mengenal seseorang dengan nama yang menggelikan seperti itu! Dasar gila!" semprot Yi Xing lagi. "_Well, kau tidak mengenalku? Aku bos yang baru saja menunjukmu jadi pegawai pribadiku kemarin. Oh terima kasih atas dua 'pujian' yang kau berikan padaku, tentang pendek dan nama menggelikan. Aku tidak akan melupakannya, sekarang bangun pemalas. Segera menuju cafe, bye._" Piip! Sambungan terputus.

Yi Xing benar-benar mengutuk orang itu, sayang orang itu adalah bosnya. "SIAPA JUGA DARI KEMARIN YANG SETUJU JADI PEGAWAI PRIBADINYA! PENDEK SIALAAANNN!"

.

..

"Yi Xing? Tumben kau sudah tiba jam segini?" Kris yang mendapati Lay berjalan masuk ke dalam _cafe_ menyapa lelaki manis itu. "Yah, salahkan si bos itu. Kau benar Kris _ge, _aku harus latihan mental bersamanya." Setelah berkata, Lay langsung menuju lantai tiga tempat kerjanya.

"Kopi dan kue. Seharusnya itu hal yang lumayan ringan, tapi entah mengapa sangat malas membuatkannya untuk si pendek itu." Gumam Yi Xing. Ia segera mengambil gelas, menuangkan kopi dan gula. "Yi Xing _ge!_" sapa Dio. "Hai Dio. Kau sudah datang?" tanya Yi Xing, yang sudah pasti jawabannya.

"Hmm, baru saja. Eh tumben _gege _datang pagi? Oh iya, kopi buat siapa _ge?_" tanya Dio. "Buat si pendek yang angkuh itu, eh Dio. Tolong buatkan aku kue ya, dia meminta sebuah kue untuk direvisi. Aku ke _toilet _sebentar." Dio mengangguk, Lay berlari menuju _toilet._

"Kyung-ssi?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Dio yang telah membuat adonan kue. "Oh Tiffany _noona?_" Tiffany tersenyum, saat ini roknya telah berada di bawah lutut. "Ya, kau sedang apa?" tanya Tiffany. "Membuat kue untuk Suho-ssi, bos kita. Membantu Lay _gege, _ia kan pegawai pribadi dadakan bos. Dia disuruh datang pagi hanya untuk membuatkan bos kopi dan kue." Jawab Dio.

"Bos baru kita menyebalkan, huh aku dendam padanya." Dio hanya tertawa, tiba-tiba Tiffany melihat gelas kopi yang masih belum ditambahkan air panas. Timbul ide jahat Tiffany untuk menjahili bos itu, ia segera membuka tutup lada dan tutup garam lalu mencampur kopi tadi dengan lada dan garam yang tidak sedikit jumlahnya. 'Selamat menikmati kopi spesialmu, tuan perfeksionis Kim Joonmyeon.' Tiffany menyeringai kecil.

"Oh baiklah, aku kembali ke ruang kerjaku dulu ya." Dio hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat kemudian, _cupcakes_ Dio pun matang. Lay yang telah kembali segera menuangkan air hangat ke kopi 'spesial' itu.

Tokk! Tokk!

"Masuk!" Lay pun membuka kenop pintu kerja Suho itu, ia masuk dan membawakan pesanan Suho. "Saya permisi lagi, bos." Baru saja ia akan berbalik keluar, Suho memegang lengannya. "Kau, duduk di sini dulu." Suho menunjuk kursi di depannya, Lay pun segera duduk di sana.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku orang paling menyebalkan di dunia Yi Xing." Kata Suho. 'Memang kenyataannya seperti itukan?' batin Lay, Suho memegang cangkir kopinya. Lalu meminum kopi yang masih hangat tersebut, sedetik kemudian..

BYUUUURR!

Lay menahan nafasnya, ia merasakan hangat dan lengket di wajahnya. Bosnya itu, baru saja MENYEMBURKAN kopi hangat bikinannya ke wajahnya sendiri. "Yi Xing! Kau masukkan apa ke dalam kopiku? Kau, tidak bisa membedakan antara; garam, gula dan lada hah? Apa maumu?!" Lay terlonjak, ia memang membenci bosnya itu. Tapi ia bersumpah hanya menambahkan gula ke dalamnya. Dan Lay bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membedakan gula dan garam.

"A-aku tidak memasukkan apapun selain kopi dan gula! Kau bisa mempercayaiku bos." Lay panik, ia tidak sedang berbohong. "Lalu ini apa? Kau minum ini!" Suho menyerahkan cangkir kopinya, dengan ragu Lay menyentuhkan lidahnya ke kopi itu. 'Ugh, rasanya buruk sekali.' Batin Lay, ia meletakkan cangkir itu lagi. "_Mianhae, _tapi aku berani bersumpah. Aku tidak memasukkan bahan-bahan selain kopi, garam dan _cream _dengan sengaja. Aku benar-benar minta maaf bos."Suho menatap lelaki manis di hadapannya itu, ia memang merasa bahwa Lay tidak sedang berbohong. "Baiklah, kau kumaafkan." Suho mengambil tisu di laci kerjanya.

"Ini, kau terlihat berantakan. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja menyemburkan kopi itu." Suho mengelap wajah Lay yang terkena kopi dengan tisu, Lay diam saja saat tangan Suho menyentuh wajahnya. 'Wajahnya halus sekali, seperti _yeoja._' Batin Suho. Lelaki tampan itu berhenti di bibir tipis Lay yang indah. 'Ya Tuhan, Yi Xing memiliki bibir yang indah.. seperti apa rasanya kalau disentuh?' Suho langsung menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus fikirannya yang melayang ke hal-hal negatif.

Sembari terus mengelap wajah Lay, Suho mengingat bagaimana bibir dan lidah milik Lay baru saja menyentuh ke cangkir yang sama dengannya. 'Semacam, ciuman tidak langsung? Aish, kau bicara apa JoonMyeon.'

"Uh, maaf bos. Biar aku lap sendiri, a-aku permisi dulu." Lay meraih tisu itu dan membungkukkan badannya, Suho hanya menatap kepergian Lay. "Ini tidak normal!" Suho memegang dadanya, tempat jantungnya berdetak.

**TBC!**

**hola-holaaa~ meski ff Trust Me, I'm Sorry belum tamat. saya pengen bikin ff baru lagi, dan gatau kenapa gara-gara sama mama diajarin bikin cakes, malah ngayal SuLay masa -_- abis mama marahin saya gara-gara salah masukin bahan wkwk ;A; TBC/Delete? review jusseyo :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Boss! Part 2

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

Victoria Song Qian

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! Setelah Trust Me, I'm Sorry. Banyak yang bilang part SuLay nya sangat manis._.v wkwk yaudah ini bikin ffnya. Enjoy ya :)lestarikan SuLay! Mereka official, biar gaada KrisHo, Kray, dll. Gasuka crack couple ;A;**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Lay keluar dari pintu ruang kerja Suho dengan cepat, ia menyandarkan diri di dinding setelah berada di luar tempat itu. Ia meremas tisu yang basah karena kopi yang mengenai wajahnya tadi, lalu mengatur nafasnya pelan. Masih jelas terbayang di fikirannya ketika Kim Joonmyeon tadi mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu.

'Aku tidak sedang mengkhayal, lelaki itu memang tadi berlama-lama mengusap bibirku. Hah.. tidak kusangka!' jerit Lay dalam hati. 'Lagian siapa yang memasukkan lada dan garam ke kopi itu sih?!' Lay masih marah-marah dalam hati. "Dia baru datang kemarin dan hidupku sudah seberantakan ini." Gumam Lay kecil.

Lay berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh, ia sadar baju _pattisier_nya yang berwarna putih pasti terkena tetesan-tetesan kopi. Lay memegang nampan yang tadi ia bawa di tangan kanannya, menaiki anak tangga dengan cepat hingga sampai di dapur tempat ia bekerja.

Brak!

Lay membuka pintu itu kasar, ia meletakkan nampan itu sembarangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi. "_Ge, gege _kenapa? _Omo! _Bajumu kenapa? _Aigoo _wajahmu juga, kau kenapa?" tanya Dio panik, Lay hanya diam. "_Gege, gege _jawab aku!" Dio masih panik.

"Dio, tolong pukul aku. Sadarkan kalau aku hanya bermimpi, hah!" Lay menaikkan nada suaranya. "Bukannya aku tidak mau _ge, _tapi ini kenyataan kok." Kata Dio polos. "Memang ada apa sih?" tanya Dio lagi. Lay menanggalkan seragam kerjanya, menyisakan kaos dalam berwarna putih. "Aku benar-benar menyesal harus ditunjuk jadi pegawai pribadi si bos itu."

"Memangnya kau diapakan _ge?_" tanya Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang. "Seseorang memasukkan lada dan garam ke dalam kopi yang kubuat untuk lelaki itu. Aku merasakannya, rasa kopi itu memang tidak enak. Tapi aku berani bersumpah bukan aku yang memasukkan garam dan lada itu, dan aku telah membuat kopi untuk diriku sendiri bertahun-tahun, aku juga salah seorang pembuat kue di sini kan? Tidak mungkin aku tidak bisa membedakan antara lada, garam dan juga gula. Lalu lelaki itu menyemburkan kopinya di wajahku, sepagi ini dan ia sudah membuatku kacau!" gerutu Lay panjang lebar, Dio mempercayai Lay. Ia melihat sendiri pagi tadi Lay hanya menambahkan kopi dan gula sebelum ia berlari ke kamar kecil.

"Dio, aku percaya pelakunya bukan kau. Tapi, pagi tadi apakah ada seseorang yang datang ke mari selain aku?" Dio terdiam berfikir, "Sewaktu aku membuat kue sih, hanya Tiffany _noona _yang datang. Tapi, entahlah mungkin aku tidak melihatnya." Kata Dio. "Tiffany? Ah, dia yang kemarin ditegur roknya terlalu pendek itu?" tanya Lay.

"Tapi menurutku Tiffany _noona _tidak mungkin menjahati bos. Ia gadis yang baik kok." Sela Baekhyun. "Tapi bisa saja, orang manapun pasti ingin memotong lidah lelaki itu. Aku bisa saja membenarkan tindakan Tiffany-ssi, ya kalau korbannya bukan aku sih." Jawab Lay menimang. "Haha, sudahlah _ge. _Lebih baik kau pakai baju seragam kerja milik Minho-ssi saja, hari ini ia kan tidak bekerja. Dan satu lagi, aku dapat bocoran. Bos itu sangat menyukai kopi! Ia tahu mana kopi yang enak dan tidak hanya dengan sekali teguk. Jadi biasanya orang yang merayu bos pasti akan membuat kopi yang sangat enak!" kata Baekhyun.

"Lalu maksudmu? Kau mau aku membuat kopi yang enak untuk merayunya begitu? Jangan harap. Lagipula ia pasti akan mengalami trauma dengan kopi 'beracun' milikku. _Shi, _aku mau ganti baju dulu." Lay berjalan menuju _toilet _untuk berganti baju dan membersihkan wajahnya.

.

..

_From: pendek_

_Yi Xing-ssi, jangan lupa. Setelah ini kau tinggalkan dapur dan ikut aku rapat, lalu kita ke rumah bibiku. Dan.. apa kau sudah makan siang?_

Lay menatap pesan di ponselnya itu malas, si pendek berlagak itu mengiriminya pesan. Padahal sore nanti ia bersiap kabur. Lay mengetik beberapa kata di ponselnya, lalu menekan tombol '_send_'

_To: pendek_

_Aku ingat bos, dan aku belum makan siang._

Lay kemudian menuangkan air mineral ke sebuah gelas. Ia meneguk air itu dengan pelan, terlintas sesuatu dalam benaknya. "Kenapa kesannya aku jadi seperti ingin dia ajak untuk makan siang? Haish!" Lay menggeleng-geleng. Mungkin pikirannya saja yang menuju ke sana, bisa jadi bosnya itu memakluminya. Tak lama ponsel Lay bergetar lagi, lelaki manis itu merogoh kantongnya.

_From: pendek_

_Baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang ganti baju dan tinggalkan tempatmu bekerja. Temui aku di parkiran._

Lay berdecak malas, "Katanya nanti, kenapa sekarang?" tapi daripada ia berdebat dengan orang itu, Lay memilih menurut. Ia mengganti bajunya dan memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas ransel berwarna cokelat miliknya.

Ia keluar dan berpapasan dengan Chen, "Loh, _gege _mau ke mana?" tanya Chen. "Ikut si bos. Tolong gantikan pekerjaanku ya Chen, _xie-xie._" Lay berjalan lagi meninggalkan Chen yang masih terbengong. Sesekali Lay menyapa orang-orang yang ia kenal.

Lay menatap Suho yang duduk di atas kap mobil merah mewahnya, Suho mengenakan kacamata berwarna hitam. "Oh kau sudah datang, baiklah ayo berangkat." Suho masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan Lay dengan ragu memilih duduk di samping Suho. "Kita makan siang dulu, kebetulan kau juga belum makan."

Lay diam, entah mengapa dendamnya tadi pagi masih saja menyeruak. Padahal Suho sudah meminta maaf dan tak memarahinya lagi. "Kau mau makan apa Yi Xing-ssi?" tanya Suho. "Terserah bos saja." Jawab Lay. "Suho." Kata Suho sambil menjalankan mobilnya. "Huh?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Daripada bos, Kim Joonmyeon yang katamu menggelikan, atau pendek. Lebih baik kau memanggilku Suho, cukup _simple _kan?" tanya Suho. "Oh, ya. S-Suho-ssi." Jawab Lay terbata. "Di luar _cafe, _kau bisa memanggilku Suho saja. Atau _hyung, well _dari data-datamu yang ada di kantor. Kau lebih muda beberapa bulan dariku." Suho tersenyum kecil. "Terserah kau saja _hyung._"

Suho membelokkan mobilnya ke sebuah rumah makan China yang cukup ramai. "Aku tau kau orang China, dan ini salah satu resto China favoritku. Ayo kita turun!" ajak Suho, Lay pun turun dari mobil itu. 'Di luar _cafe _ia bisa terlihat lebih manusiawi, tidak perfeksionis dan tukang perintah.' Batin Lay.

.

..

"Insiden tadi pagi, percayalah _hyung _itu benar-benar bukan aku." Lay membuka suara. "Aku percaya. Sudah jangan membahasnya lagi, dan setelah ini kau ikut aku rapat. Kau hanya perlu mencatat hasil rapat itu, karena aku rapat sendirian hari ini. Dan aku merasa bersalah juga mengajakmu rapat." Suho berkata cepat tanpa menatap wajah Lay, ia masih terus berbicara tentang apa-apa yang harus Lay lakukan nanti.

"..Kemudian kau harus mendengarkan, kau hanya perlu diam. Jangan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka kau mengerti kan? Yi Xing, kau mendengarku?" Suho menatap Lay yang terdiam. "Aku mendengarmu _hyung, _hanya bicaralah lebih pelan dan aku mengerti kalau aku hanya boleh diam dan mencatat di rapat itu. Kau membuatku mual karena kau tidak berhenti berbicara."

"Oh, maaf. Baiklah ayo kita rapat." Suho langsung berjalan mendahului Lay lagi.

. . .

Lay memainkan ponselnya, rapat yang ia ikuti bersama Suho sudah selesai. Tapi lelaki itu belum selesai berbicara dengan relasi-relasi bisnisnya, padahal setelah ini ia harus ikut Suho ke rumah bibinya. Lay menguap pelan, "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tertidur." Lay menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk di ruang tunggu yang dingin itu.

.

..

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda Choi Minho-ssi." Suho menyalami Minho. "Sama-sama, semoga kerja sama kita bisa berjalan dengan lancar." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ruang tunggu. Ruang itu tampak sepi karena banyak pegawai yang sudah pulang, Suho menatap seseorang yang memejamkan mata di sofa itu, tampak orang itu menikmati waktu tidurnya. "Suho-ssi, bukankah dia asisten anda?" tanya Minho menunjuk orang yang ternyata Lay.

"Ah iya, kalau begitu anda bisa pulang lebih dulu Minho-ssi. Biar aku yang bangunkan." Minho mengangguk dan meninggalkan Suho. Suho mendekati Lay perlahan, "Yi Xing, bangunlah!" perintah Suho lembut, namun sepertinya Lay tidak bangun. "_Aigoo, _kasihan sekali. Ia pasti kelelahan, aku jadi tidak tega." Suho duduk di samping Lay, menatap wajah Lay yang halus. "Apa aku bilang, dia cantik dan indah." Suho berkata lirih, takut Lay akan terbangun.

"Eh.." Suho melihat ada semut di wajah Lay, lelaki itu mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati wajah Lay berusaha meraih semut itu. "Sedikit lagi.." Suho menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setelah Suho berhasil menyingkirkan semut itu, tiba-tiba kedua kelopak mata Lay terbuka. "K-KENAPA KAU MAU MENCIUMKU?" teriak Lay seketika, Suho mundur. Lelaki itu mengalami keterkejutan luar biasa ketika Lay membentaknya. "Maaf, tadi ada semut. Aku tidak berbohong sungguh!" Suho berkata dengan yakin. Lay menghembus nafas berat, wajahnya berubah jadi datar lagi. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke rumah bibimu." Kali ini giliran Lay yang berjalan mendahului Suho.

'Dia benar-benar datar, maksudku bagaimana bisa setelah heboh jadi datar lagi? Astaga..'

.

..

Suho menatap cemas, "_Hyung_ mobilmu kenapa?" tanya Lay. Suho menggeleng "_Nan molla, _bagaimana bisa mogok sementara bensinnya selalu penuh?" tanya Suho ke dirinya sendiri. 'Sombong.' Batin Lay. Akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari mobil, siapa tahu saja ada masalah dengan mesin mobil mewah Suho.

Cling!

Lay terbatuk, ada asap berwarna abu-abu di sekeliling mereka. Suho dan Lay menoleh ke tempat asal asap itu, dan Suho menghela nafas lega karena itu bukan asap mobilnya. Setelah asap abu-abu itu hilang, terdapat seorang wanita cantik sedang merentangkan kakinya hingga lurus dengan tubuhnya. Seperti _split _tetapi kakinya di hadapkan vertikal. "Halo!" sapa wanita itu dengan suara lembutnya.

"_Nuguya?_" tanya Suho langsung. "Aku? Aku yang membuat mobilmu tidak bisa berjalan. Selamat malam kami f(x) Victoria!" Victoria melambai-lambaikan tangan, teringat perkenalannya di SMTown Jakarta. "Hah?" tanya Lay. "Oh maaf, aku adalah pemimpin dari lima peri dari kerajaan SMTown. Lima peri itu bernama f(x), dan aku mau mengumumkan sesuatu pada kalian. Tepatnya pada kau! Kim Joonmyeon!" Victoria berkata dengan nada meninggi dan menunjuk wajah Suho.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau nenek sihir itu nyata, baiklah ada apa nek?" tanya Suho. "_What? _Nenek? Kau tidak melihat wajahku yang putih mulus cantik ini? Apa aku terlihat seperti nenek-nenek?" Suho mengernyit takut, memang sih Victoria cantik. "Kalau begitu katakan apa saja maksudmu, dan buat mobilku bisa jalan kembali."

"Kau dan _cafe_mu akan mengalami kehancuran sesaat lagi Joonmyeon!" Victoria duduk di atas kap mobil Suho. "Tidak mungkin.." Suho meremehkan. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" tanya Victoria. "Tidak, aku bahkan ragu kau peri nyata. Kau gadungan kan?" tuduh Suho. "Kau tidak percaya? Baik, kutunjukkan kartu identitasku!" Victoria mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya.

**Name: Victoria Song Qian **

**Ability: Very good at stretching, bbuing-bbuing, cooking. **

**Colour of power: Green, because Victoria's really like nature. **

**Age: 25 on earth **

**Position: Leader of f(x), the key of nature and kindheart. **

**From: Smtown **

"Bagaimana? Percaya?" Suho mengangguk perlahan. "Kenapa _cafe_ku mengalami kehancuran?" tanya Suho. "Karena banyak orang yang kesal dengan ucapanmu, sangat banyak! Kau menyakiti mereka, huhuhu mengapa kau menyakiti orang-orang baik seperti mereka? Kau jahat!" Victoria menangis tersedu, mau tidak mau Lay menepuk-nepuk pundak Victoria supaya tenang.

"Kesal? Padaku? Kenapa?" tanya Suho seperti orang ling-lung. Victoria sungguh ingin memakan lelaki itu, "KARENA KAU MENYEBALKAN! Mulutmu bahkan lebih tajam dari pisau, memerintah orang seenakmu, tak perduli orang lain. Jonghyun, Changmin, Tiffany, Kris, bahkan Luna yang notabenenya penyihir dan satu grup denganku juga sakit hati denganmu! Kau melukai banyak orang, bahkan kau melukai dia!" Victoria menunjuk Lay, yang ditunjuk tampak tidak perduli.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apapun perintahmu! Asal jangan hancurkan _cafe_ku, kumohon orangtuaku membangunnya dari nol!" pinta Suho, Victoria menyeringai lalu tertawa. "Apapun?" tanya Victoria. Suho mengangguk yakin, "Kau harus berbaik hati pada seluruh pegawaimu! Kau harus membuat mereka senang dan tidak dendam lagi padamu. Mengerti?"

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya Victoria-ssi." Suho membungkukkan badannya. "Bagus, waktumu hanya 48jam dari sekarang." Victoria menekan _stopwatch _di tangannya. "_MWOYAAA?_" Suho kaget, ia bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun. Tiba-tiba..

Cling!

Victoria hilang tanpa jejak meninggalkan asap abu-abu kembali, Lay tampaknya tidak benar-benar perduli. "Yi Xing! Aku harus bagaimanaa?" Suho panik, Yi Xing mengangkat bahunya. "Tidak tahu, yang mau dirugikan kan kau. Urus saja sendiri, kau kan punya otak." Jawab Lay semena-mena. "Yi Xing! Kumohon bantu aku.. kalau _cafe _hancur kau mau bekerja di mana?" Suho mencoba mengancam Lay. "Masih banyak tempat yang akan menerimaku. Sudah jangan cengeng, lalui saja perlahan." Jawab Lay santai. Suho menghentakkan kakinya kesal, salah apa kepulangannya dari Amerika jadi seperti ini?

**TBC!**

**Yap udah dilanjut part 2 nya. Wkwkwk Victoria umma lucu aku paling gasuka kalau Vict umma dikasih peran jahat dijelekin apalagi dikasih peran jadi pihak ketiga suatu hubungan, kan kasihan T.T **

** Makanya di sinia aku jadiin dia peri, sebenernya ada maksud baik dia mau ngehancurin cafe suho. Kan biar Suho berubah ga sok perfek lagi -_-v wkwk**

** Yasudah Review jusseyo^^ :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** Shfllyy3424

**Title:** { CHaptered} Boss! Part 2

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

Victoria Song Qian

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! Setelah Trust Me, I'm Sorry. Banyak yang bilang part SuLay nya sangat manis._.v wkwk yaudah ini bikin ffnya. Enjoy ya :)lestarikan SuLay! Mereka official, biar gaada KrisHo, Kray, dll. Gasuka crack couple ;A;**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**fb: athiya almas**

**wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Mobil Suho sudah kembali normal, Lay biasa-biasa saja mengetahui hal itu. Masalahnya adalah, lelaki manis itu sedang lelah dan ngantuk. Ia tidak terlalu perduli dengan peri-peri atau kutukan empat puluh delapan jam milik Suho, yang ia pikirkan hanya satu hal; bagaimana Suho akan secepat mungkin untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dan membiarkan ia pulang ke rumah secepatnya pula.

"Yi Xing! Aku harus bagaimana?" 'Mulai lagi..' batin Lay. Suho sudah merengek-rengek selama tujuh kali kalau Lay tidak salah menghitung, dan Lay mulai merutuki jalan menuju rumah bibi Suho yang cukup jauh. Kenyataan Suho menjadi bos besar seakan berbanding terbalik dengan sifatnya yang masih kekanakan, _man _dia sudah cukup berumur untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang harus ia hadapi. Bukannya merengek-rengek seperti balita pada pegawai pribadinya.

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung, _aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Lay menyerah, ingin rasanya jika ada _traffic light _lagi ia dengan cepat membuka sabuk pengaman dan meninggalkan mobil mewah Suho. Lay benar-benar memilih berjalan kaki ke rumahnya daripada menunggui Suho yang merengek-rengek. "Baiklah, kurasa kau memang tidak tahu. Oh Tuhan, aku harus kembali ke _cafe _hari ini. Memberi mereka pelayanan terbaik atas kerja mereka."

"Ya, itu cara yang bagus juga." Sahut Lay menanggapi. "Benar, aku kan selalu memiliki ide-ide yang inovatif." Lay mendesis, Suho terlalu percaya diri. 'Oh mungkin Baekhyun benar, dia kan AB-_line. _Rata-rata orang bergolongan darah AB memiliki kadar kewarasan di bawah standar.' Kecam Lay dalam hati. "Tapi kau harus membantuku! Ya, ya, ya! Harus kau, karena kau yang paling mengerti tentang kejadian ini!" jerit Suho seketika. Tanpa ia sadari Lay merapatkan rahangnya kesal. 'Ya Tuhan, mengapa harus aku? Aku hanya ingin cepat pulang dan tidur, bukan menemaninya melembur di _cafe _dan mencegah kutukan sialan itu. Kim Joonmyeon, aku benar-benar membencimu! Benar-benar membencimu! Aish, mati saja kau! Aku ragu kelak ada gadis yang mau kau persunting, kau benar-benar gila.'

"Hmm." Gumam Lay tak jelas, apa ia mengiyakan perintah Suho atau menolaknya. Ah, menerima atau menolak efeknya akan sama bagi Suho, lelaki pendek itu pasti tetap memboyong Lay ke _cafe_nya.

. . .

"Hai bibi." Sapa Suho hormat. "Hai sayang! Ya Tuhan kau makin tampan saja, aish apa-apaan bajumu? Rapikan cepat, dan kau bau!" protes lelaki itu. 'Oh aku kira yang dia maksud bibi itu benar-benar wanita, _ternyata.._' batin Lay. Tapi Lay tidak kaget juga sih, lelaki itu terlalu cantik untuk jadi lelaki. "Maaf bi, aku hanya sedang kelelahan." Lelaki itu tidak perduli, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya. Splash! Splash!

Lay melihat lelaki itu menyemprotkan parfum ke tubuh Suho, Lay membeku. "Aku sudah hafal dengan kebiasaanmu, makanya aku menyiapkan parfum ini. Nah sekarang peluk bibi!" Suho memeluk bibinya itu, kemudian tiba-tiba saja bibinya mencium Suho. Lay melotot kaget. "Ya sudah ayo masuk, Hangeng sudah menunggu di dalam." Lelaki itu mendahului masuk ke rumah mewahnya. Lay hanya diam, tidak perduli kalau orang itu sama sekali tidak menyapanya.

"Err, jangan berpikiran aneh. Bibiku AB-_line, _jadi pikirannya sedikit berbeda dengan kita." Bisik Suho di telinga Lay. '_Oh yeah, _satu AB yang tingkahnya sebelas-dua belas dengan keponakannya.' Batin Lay. "Hmm, tidak kok." Sahut Lay datar.

Lay masuk, mengagumi rumah itu. Desainnya minimalis tapi mewah, tamannya indah. Dan yang membuat Lay semakin tertarik adalah terdapat banyak ornamen-ornamen China yang Lay taksir harganya sangat mahal, juga ada beberapa kaligrafi China yang terpahat indah. 'Pemiliknya pasti orang China yang sangat kaya.' Batin Lay. Ia berhenti pada satu kaligrafi China yang membentuk kata-kata indah.

'_Cinta, Hati, Keluarga, Kebahagiaan. Sebuah kesatuan yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan, sebuah lingkaran yang melingkupi kehidupan kita.' _ Lalu di akhir kalimat itu, tertulis dua simbol nama yang ditulis lebih besar dari kata-kata itu sendiri. -**H&C- **

"Kau bisa membacanya? Kata-katanya indah kan?" Lay menoleh, seseorang lelaki yang cukup berumur tapi masih terlihat tampan menjejerinya. Lelaki itu bertubuh tinggi dan tegap, wajahnya terlihat sangat hangat dan berwajah _oriental. _Lay mengasumsikan lelaki itu sebagai paman Suho. "Iya, _ahjussi _yang menulisnya?" tanya Lay. Lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Heechul suka dengan sesuatu yang romantis, tapi terkadang ia sangat geli dengan kadar keromantisan yang _overload. _Jadi aku merangkai kata-kata dan menjadikannya hiasan di rumah kami, supaya setiap hari kami bisa membacanya." Lay mengangguk. "Kau bisa membaca semuanya atau perlu kuterjemahkan?" Lay menggeleng, "_Anni, _aku orang China." Jawab Lay. "Senang sekali melihatmu di sini. Siapa namamu?"

"Zhang Yi Xing, _ahjussi _bisa memanggilku Lay kalau mau. _Ahjussi _bernama Hangeng kan?" lelaki itu mengangguk. "Kau asisten Suho?" Lay menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya pegawai pribadinya. Aku melamar di _cafe _itu sebagai koki kue, bukan asisten." Hangeng terkekeh, tawanya menyebabkan tubuhnya bergetar. "Aku tahu, Suho memang suka seenaknya. Ia terlalu sering berkumpul bersama Heechul dari dulu, ibunya kan sering bekerja. Juga waktu masih di Amerika, ia hidup dengan keluarga kami. Jadi, maklum kalau sifatnya mirip Heechul."

"Kedekatan memang mempengaruhi sifat seseorang." Tukas Lay, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Ia pasti menyukaimu." Glek! Lay menelan liurnya karena terkejut. "Ia masih menyukaimu sebagai pegawainya, ia pasti menganggapmu berbeda dari yang lain. Oh, tidak menutup kemungkinan perasaannya akan berkembang." Lay menatap lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengannya itu. "Tidak, tidak. Itu tidak mungkin haha, lagipula kami kan sesama ehm maaf laki-laki."

"Tidak apa-apa, memangnya kenapa? Aku dan Heechul sudah bertahan sejak lama, apalagi orangtua Suho." Lay menyipitkan mata. "Orangtua Suho juga sama seperti aku dan Heechul, hanya mereka melakukan program hamil, kami tidak melakukannya karena menikmati masa-masa berdua." Jelas Hangeng. 'Hah? Jadi lelaki bisa hamil juga? Oh kalau aku dengan dia aku pasti menjadi yang lebih 'lelaki' ia kan lebih pendek dariku.' Lay membanggakan tinggi badannya.

"Lagipula kau cantik, tidak heran kalau kelak Suho akan tertarik padamu." Lay lupa dengan fakta kalau ia cantik. "_Ahjussi._" Panggil Lay. "Apa?" Lay menautkan jari-jarinya, kentara sekali ia sedang berpikir. "Tadi, ada kejadian yang err tidak wajar. Ini kekanakan, tapi ini nyata." Kata Lay tidak jelas. "Katakan saja."

"Tadi ada gadis yang muncul tiba-tiba, ia membuat mobil Suho mogok. Lalu ia bilang kalau ia penyihir dan memberi kutukan empat puluh delapan jam pada Suho, ia bilang kalau Suho masih menyakiti pegawai-pegawainya _cafe _itu akan hancur. Apa _ahjussi _percaya?" tanya Lay. "Benarkah?" berbeda dengan perkiraannya kalau Hangeng akan menertawakannya, lelaki itu malah bertanya dengan hangat pada Lay. Lay mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Kalau begitu ia benar-benar harus berusaha, ia harus mempertahankan _cafe _itu." Sahut Hangeng setelahnya. "Tidak heran, katanya salah satu pegawai Suho adalah peri juga. Suho _hyung _kan, aku pegawai baru. Tidak tahu kalau ia sangat _over-perfectionist _di tempat kerjanya, dan semua orang kesal padanya." Hangeng terlihat berpikir, tak lama lelaki itu menyuarakan pikirannya. "Suho memang begitu, sebenarnya ia sangat hangat dan lembut seperti ibunya. Tapi bila di kantor semuanya pasti berubah, didikan disiplin dari ayahnya benar-benar menciptakan karakter yang bertentangan dengan kepribadian aslinya. Ia ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginannya, ia ingin _cafe _itu selalu berkembang dan lebih baik dari yang lain. Tak diragukan, sifatnya yang arogan dalam memimpin bisa menggerakkan karyawan-karyawannya. _Cafe _itu tetap jadi _cafe _utama yang dituju pelanggan-pelanggan, ia hanya mau yang terbaik dari yang terbaik, dan beruntungnya saham perusahaan selalu bisa naik dari tahun ke tahun."

"Tapi terkadang menurutku caranya salah _ahjussi, _harusnya ia membuat pegawai bekerja di bawah keikhlasan, bukan di bawah tekanan." Ucap Lay. "Hey nak, aku tak membenarkan perbuatan Suho juga. Aku hanya mengatakan kalau ia juga tak sepenuhnya salah." Lay mendengus. "Kurasa itu sama." Hangeng tertawa.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Heechul. Lay membungkukkan badannya cepat-cepat. "M-maaf Heechul-ssi." Heechul hanya menyeringai, sepertinya memiliki sesuatu yang disembunyikan. "Aku tidak tahu kalau selera Suho bagus." Ucapnya. "_NE?_" Lay tidak sendiri ketika menyuarakan keterkejutannya ada sebuah suara lagi. "Berapa lama kalian bersama?" tanya Heechul. "Dua hari." Lay menginjak kaki Suho pelan. Ia menatap Suho dengan pandangan 'Yang-dia-maksud-bukan-berapa-lama-aku-jadi-pegawaimu-bodoh!' tapi Suho tidak memperdulikan _deathglare _Lay.

"Astaga cepat sekali! _Aigoo, _bocah kau harus mempertahankan lelaki ini." Sahut Heechul heboh, Hangeng tertawa tanpa suara, Suho hanya diam, dan Lay merasa semakin terpojok. "Heechul-ssi, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Lay mencoba meluruskan. "Aku Zhang Yi Xing, hanya pegawainya." Suho langsung mengenggam lengan Lay. "Iya, tapi dua hari yang lalu semenjak kepulanganku ke Korea kami berpacaran."

'_MWOYAAA? _Aish Kim Joonmyeon kau! Asdfghjkl!' batin Lay berteriak-teriak. Namun lelaki itu mencoba mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Baguslah, kau harus segera membawanya ke ibumu!" dan hari itu Lay berakhir tragis dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Heechul yang seakan tak bisa berhenti.

Dan Lay bersyukur, satu setengah jam yang serasa seperti berpuluh-puluh hari telah berakhir. Ia bersyukur ketika Suho mengajaknya pulang, setidaknya di mobil nanti ia bisa menyemprot Suho dengan segara macam protes. "Baiklah, hati-hati." Pesan Heechul. Suho mengangguk, lalu mendahului Lay menuju mobilnya. Dengan cekatan Heechul menahan lengan Suho. "Kau! Lelaki macam apa, Hangeng bahkan tak membiarkanku tertinggal selangkah di belakangnya. Yi Xing ini kekasih atau pegawaimu?" protes Heechul. "Pegawa-mmphh." Jawaban Lay langsung terhenti ketika Suho membekap mulutnya. "Haha terimakasih telah mengingatkanku bibi. Maafkan aku sayang."

Chu~

Suho mengecup dahi Lay, Lay melebarkan matanya kaget. Kalau saja Heechul tidak melihat mereka Lay pasti sudah menggigit telapak tangan Suho. Hangeng menatap mereka berdua geli, Suho mengerlingkan sebelah matanya. Ia tahu, pasti Lay dan Hangeng sudah terlibat banyak percakapan dan Lay sudah menceritakan jati dirinya. Tak sesuai dengan harapan Lay, Hangeng hanya mengangkat ibu jarinya dan berkata tanpa suara. 'Semoga berhasil!' Lay benar-benar ingin mati seketika.

"Aku pulang dulu, paman bibi. Sampai jumpa nanti." Suho merangkul bahu Lay tidak perduli lelaki itu berontak.

_ Suho's Car_

_Suho's Pov_

"KAU GILAAAA?" teriak Yi Xing. Aku diam dan terkekeh, lalu menjalankan mobilku. Ia pasti tidak terima dengan perlakuan tiba-tibaku tadi. Tidak terkejut sih, mana ada lelaki yang mau dicium lelaki juga? Tapi jangan kira aku _gay! _Aku yakin aku masih normal, hanya saja tiba-tiba otak dan hatiku bekerja sama memerintah tubuhku untuk melakukan hal itu.

Benar kan? Aku bilang apa, wajah Yi Xing sangat halus. Aku baru mencium dahinya dan aroma tubuhnya seperti menjeratku, apalagi kalau pipinya, bibirnya.. "Aish!" geramku tanpa sadar. "Kau kenapa? Kesadaranmu belum kembali? Ya Tuhan.."

Aku menoleh ketika mobil kami terjebak lampu merah, menatap wajahnya. Sangat putih dengan pipi yang memiliki semburat merah muda dan membuatnya terlihat cantik. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus. "Tidak, hanya kupikir kau cantik." Ucapku tanpa sadar. "Ough," erangnya. Semburat merah muda itu bertambah jelas, kurasa ia merona. "Jalankan mobilmu dan berhenti menatapku!" aku terkekeh lalu menjalankan mobilku.

Aku menjalankan mobilku menuju _cafe _lagi. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan mengklaim kau kekasihku." Putusku, sepertinya akan lucu jika bermain-main dengannya. "Berhenti memikirkan hal lain, pikirkan kutukan empat puluh delapan jammu. Kau mau kehilangan _cafe_mu sendiri?" aku tidak memperdulikan ucapannya. "Yi Xing, bagaimana kalau suatu saat nanti bukan dahimu yang kucium? Pipimu atau bibirmu misalnya?" godaku, lalu mencondongkan tubuhku lebih dekat dengannya. Ia langsung mundur dan kudengar suara punggungnya yang menubruk kaca mobilku. Aku terkekeh lagi, setidaknya dia bisa menjadi obat untuk kefrustasianku hari ini. "Gila!" celanya. Oh mungkin aku satu-satunya bos yang tidak marah diejek anak buahnya.

"Haha, kau lucu dan manis Yi Xing." Aku mengacak surai kecokelatannya. Ia mendengus, tapi kemudian wajahnya berubah datar lagi.

.

..

"Yi Xing! Ini bagaimana?" baiklah aku menyerah, aku tadi melarang Yi Xing membantuku untuk membersihkan dapur tempat di mana karyawan lebih banyak bekerja. Membersihkan dalam artian sederhana sih, tapi tetap saja dari kecil aku tidak pernah turun tangan ke dapur. Jadi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, untung para _officeboy _sudah menjalankan tugasnya. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Duduk dan nikmati saja kopi yang aku buat. Biar aku yang bereskan." Sahutnya. Aku menatap secangkir kopi yang entah kapan sudah tersaji di atas meja.

"Tenang, itu bukan kopi beracun. Aku tidak memasukkan bahan-bahan lain." Ucapnya seolah membaca kekhawatiranku. Aku menurutinya, aku duduk dan meminum kopi itu. Ternyata kopi buatannya enak, bahkan jauh lebih enak dari yang biasa disiapkan pegawai sebelumnya. Aku memandang Yi Xing yang menyemprotkan pewangi ke sudut-sudut ruangan, merapikan baju seragam pegawai lain. Menata meja-meja, lalu ia membuka kulkas. "Err, bos bisa aku lakukan sesuatu?" aku menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Ini ada _tart _yang belum dijual, masih baru dibikin hanya saja ternyata tadi di etalase masih penuh dengan kue-kue yang lain. Bisa aku menghiasnya?" aku mengangguk. "Ya, lakukan saja. Untuk pegawai, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa Yi Xing!" ucapku frustasi. Kulihat Yi Xing menggunting ujung plastik pembungkus krim, lalu mulai menghias krim itu.

Aku mendekatinya, penasaran dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Kue yang berukuran lumayan besar itu akhirnya terhias.

**_Untuk Semua Karyawan_**

**_Selamat bekerja! Bekerja dengan lebih giat ya ^^_**

**_-Kim Joonmyeon-_**

Aku tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya, aku mengangguk. "_Kajja, _semuanya sudah selesai. Kita pulang!" ajakku. "Tunggu, aku merapikan ini dulu." Ia merapikan barang-barang yang selesai ia gunakan, menyimpan kue itu lagi di kulkas khusus. "Aku tunggu di bawah ya?" kataku, ia mengangguk.

Aku turun menyusuri kantor yang telah sepi, untung aku memegang kunci serepnya. Kantor ini gelap dan gerah, aku tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan dan hanya menyalakan beberapa lampu. Aku duduk di kap mobilku, menunggu Yi Xing yang masih berada di atas.

Sudah sepuluh menit dan Yi Xing belum kembali, sedang apa dia di atas? Kucoba menghubungi ponselnya dan ia tidak membalasnya. Lima menit kemudian aku berubah panik, akhirnya aku kembali ke ruangan tempat kami tadi bekerja.

"Yi Xing!" panggilku. "Yi Xing, kau di mana?" tanyaku lagi. Lalu kudengar samar-samar erangan kecil, aku cepat-cepat masuk ke ruangan tadi. Yi Xing sedang berbaring di lantai, dan.. ada darah di sekitar kepalanya! "YI XING!" jeritku. Aku mendekatinya, ia masih mengerang kesakitan. Wajahnya berubah pucat, aku mengeluarkan saputangan dari kantongku berusaha mengelap darah itu. Tapi darah dari pelipisnya tidak juga berhenti, "Yi Xing, kau baik-baik saja? Bertahanlah.." pertanyaan yang bodoh, pikirku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lagi, saputanganku hampir terkena noda merah darah sepenuhnya. "Aku tersandung dan pelipisku membentur sudut meja hrhh.." ucapnya diselai erangan. "Kenapa darahnya tidak berhenti?" teriakku frustasi. "A-Aku hemofilia _hyung._" Ucapnya lirih. "APA? Kalau begitu kita ke rumah sakit, sekarang!" aku hampir membunuhnya, membiarkan ia berdarah sama saja membiarkan dia menuju kematian. Hemofilia, penyakit yang menyebabkan darah susah membeku. Ia bisa mati kehabisan darah di sini..

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya, meletakkan tanganku di tengkuknya dan tanganku yang satu lagi di lipatan kakinya. 'Tubuhmu ringan sekali Yi Xing.' Ucapku dalam hati. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi Yi Xing, ini saat untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Yi Xing, kumohong bertahanlah, kumohon." Erangku, sial _lift _sedang tidak berfungsi saat ini. Dan itu berarti aku harus menjaga keseimbanganku untuk berlari menuruni tangga dari lantai tiga ini. Aku sampai di mobilku dengan tubuh yang terengah-engah, kuletakkan Yi Xing di jok belakang, Membaringkannya. Aku mendekati tubuhnya dan meraih bagian bawah kaos yang ia kenakan.

"M-Mau apa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menatapnya menyakinkan, Krek! Kurobek bagian bawah kaos Yi Xing. "Untuk menghentikan darahmu." Aku menutup luka di pelipis Yi Xing, membuang sapu tanganku yang telah basah oleh darah. Sempat aku melihat perut datar Yi Xing yang putih tanpa cacat, ya Tuhan bisa-bisanya pikiranku.

"Aku akan berusaha secepat mungkin sampai rumah sakit, bertahanlah." Entah, dorongan dari mana aku mencium dahi Yi Xing lagi. Kemudian berlari ke tempat pengemudi dan membawa Yi Xing sampai rumah sakit.

**TBC!**

**Sengaja pendek -_-v chapt depan aku panjangin soalnya heheheh :D review jusseyooo ^^**

**Mau jawab, kenapa ada dua Minho-_- itu saya eror sumpah. Lagian nanyanya ke temen sama kakak yang punya bias Minho, kalau temen Choi Minho kalau kakak Lee Minho.**

**_Flashback:_**

**_Me: Eh, enaknya nama pegawai Suho yang satu lagi siapa?_**

**_Friend: MINHOOO! *maksudnya Choi Minho_**

**_Me: Minho lagi -_- masa nanti aku bikin ff remake twilight aku nanya jacobnya siapa kamu bilang Minho juga._**

**_Friend: hehehe -_-v minho aja!_**

**_Beberapa hari kemudian._**

**_Me: Kak, enaknya nama temen kerja Suho siapa ya?_**

**_Kakak: Minhoooo! *maksudnya Lee Minho._**

**_Me: masa Minho -_- kemarin udh aku kasih nama Minho._**

**_Kakak: mana? Belum ada Minho!_**

**_Babonya, aku percaya aja gitu ga baca ff yg part 1. Dan pas aku publish, kakak kecewa.-_- "BUKAN CHOI MINHOOOO TAPI LEE MINHOOO!" terus aku nepuk jidat deh, lupa kalau Minho ada di part 1. Jadi maaf keteledoran aku ya._. itu temen kerjanya anggep aja lee minho wkwkwk._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Boss! Part 4

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

Victoria Song Qian

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! Setelah Trust Me, I'm Sorry. Banyak yang bilang part SuLay nya sangat manis._.v wkwk yaudah ini bikin ffnya. Enjoy ya :)lestarikan SuLay! Mereka official, biar gaada KrisHo, Kray, dll. Gasuka crack couple ;A;**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaannya?" dokter itu menaikkan kacamata menatap Suho. "Dia baik-baik saja, hanya mungkin sedikit lemas karena darahnya keluar banyak sekali. Untung kau cepat membawanya ke mari, jangan cemas lagi." Dokter itu menepuk pundak Suho. "Syukurlah Yi Xing baik-baik saja. Apa ia bisa ku bawa pulang?" tanya Suho, dokter itu menggeleng.

"Ini sudah malam Suho, lagipula ia butuh perawatan yang cukup ekstra. Dua hari lagi baru Yi Xing-ssi bisa pulang." Suho mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Kau bisa masuk kalau kau mau." Dokter itu pergi, Suho memasuki kamar Lay. Lay masih terbaring, mungkin ia kelelahan. "_Mianhae._" Ucap Suho. Ia menidurkan kepalanya di samping Lay.

"Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian tadi, dan seharusnya juga aku tak menyuruhmu menangani _cafe _sendirian." Suho menatap iba wajah Lay, dahi Lay dibalut perban untuk mengobati lukanya. "Seharusnya aku tadi tidak mengajakmu ke _cafe, _kau lelah sekali. Maafkan aku Yi Xing-ah."

.

..

"Kau dari mana? Aku menelpon ke _apartemen_mu semalam, kau keluar ya?" tanya Kris ketika melihat Suho datang, Suho hanya menganggukkan kepala. "_Hey dude, _kau bau sekali. Kau tidak mandi? Bahkan rambut dan wajahmu acak-acakan." Kris meneliti Suho dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Ya, aku memang terakhir kali mandi kemarin sebelum berangkat kerja." Jawab Suho malas. "_What? _Kau menjijikan Joonmyeon."

"Oleh karena itu aku mau mandi." Suho menunjukkan tas kain yang ia bawa. "Mandi? Di kantor? Kau pasti bercanda." Suho menggeleng. "Aku sedang tidak berminat bercanda Kris. Dan, aku duluan." Kris memicing menatap Suho, ia yakin ada yang salah dengan Suho. Belum pernah ia melihat Suho sekalipun mau mandi di _cafe_nya. Meski ada kamar mandi khusus di tempat ia bekerja! Demi Tuhan, Suho adalah orang yang perfeksionis. Ia tidak suka mandi di tempat-tempat yang ia anggap tidak cukup bersih.

Kemudian Kris naik ke atas, ia merasa aneh dengan _cafe _ini. _Cafe _itu terlihat lebih rapi dan wangi, padahal setahu Kris kemarin _officeboy _tidak melakukan apa-apa. "Selamat pagi Tiffany-ssi, pagi Changmin _hyung, _pagi Jonghyun-ssi." Kris menoleh, Suho sedang menyapa karyawan-karyawan yang kebetulang berpapasan dengannya. Kenapa jadi berbeda? Kalau dulu, yang ada semua pegawai menyapa Suho duluan dan balasannya hanya anggukan kepala. "Anak itu, sedang sakit pasti." Gumam Kris.

.

..

"-Bos!" Suho kaget, menatap Chen yang baru saja menaikkan suaranya. "Ehm, ada apa Chen-ssi?" tanya Suho. "Itu, apakah kue yang ada di kulkas untuk kami?" tanya Chen, sedikit ragu. Ia akan menaruh kue itu di _etalase _tapi di kue itu tertulis kalimat-kalimat dari Suho. "Ya, itu untuk kalian." Jawab Suho ringan. "Oh, _gumawo _bos. Dan, tumben bos melamun di sini? Tidak kembali ke ruangan?" tanya Chen bingung, saat ini Suho sedang bersandar di pagar kaca. Melihat-lihat para pembeli di lantai bawah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Chen menyadari sesuatu, wajah Suho terlihat sangat murung. "Oh, dan Chen. Kau kerjakan tugas Yi Xing, dia tidak masuk. Sedang sakit, _opname._" Chen melebarkan matanya, "_Mwo? _Jadi Lay _gege _sakit? Pantas saja ia datang telat dan tak mengangkat panggilanku." Chen kaget. "Tentu ia tidak akan mengangkat panggilanmu, ponselnya di aku. Dan baterainya juga habis, Hemofilianya kambuh." Ucap Suho lirih.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja bos. Jangan khawatir.." Suho menatap Chen bingung. "Apakah aku kelihatan sedang khawatir?" tanya Suho. "A-aku tidak tahu sih, hanya saja wajahmu terlihat seperti itu bos. Aku duluan ya." Chen membungkukkan badannya hormat, lalu berlari menuju tempat kerjanya. "Apakah aku benar-benar khawatir?" gumam Suho pada dirinya sendiri.

.

Suho menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit, ia berniat menjenguk Lay. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya dan melangkahkan kaki ke kamar Lay. "Lho, ia ada di mana?" tanya Suho bingung saat melihat kamar Lay kosong. Suho keluar, lalu melihat seorang suster. "Suster, di mana Yi Xing? Maksudku, pasien kamar ini kau melihatnya? Ia lebih tinggi dariku, cukup putih." Suho menggambarkan Lay. "Oh, yang baru masuk tadi malam? Ia ada di taman."

Suho melangkahkan kakinya ke taman, mencari Lay di antara pasien-pasien atau perawat yang lalu-lalang. 'Sedang apa dia di taman?' batin Suho. Suho mencari-cari Lay, dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya heran. Bagaimana bisa Lay tertidur di kursi taman di bawah sinar matahari yang cukup terik, Suho melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Lay. Tidak memperdulikan orang-orang menatapnya kagum, orang-orang menatap Suho yang tampan dengan takjub.

"Yi Xing-ssi?" panggil Suho ragu. Tak berapa lama, Lay membuka kedua matanya. "Bos? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Lay heran. "_Annio, _aku hanya ingin menjengukmu. Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu ke _cafe._" Kata Suho lalu duduk di samping Lay. "Oh tidak apa-apa, aku malah berterima kasih kau membawaku ke rumah sakit. Tenang, nanti akan kuganti biaya administrasinya."

"Jangan dipikirkan, aku ikhlas menolongmu kok. Dan, maaf aku membawa ponselmu. Ini kukembalikan." Suho menyerahkan ponsel Lay. "Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Dan apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang punggungmu itu?" tanya Lay bingung, matanya menatap tajam. "Ah ini, ini.. err bunga." Jawab Suho.

"Mmppffhh? Bunga? Muahahah." Lay terbahak. "Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Suho. "Tidak, hanya kenapa kau memberiku bunga? Aku lelaki, setidaknya kau bisa memberiku benda lain gitu." Canda Lay, Suho menatap Lay lurus-lurus. "Apa?" Suho menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya kau kan cantik. Aku rasa bunga pantas untuk seseorang yang cantik sepertimu."

'WOO? DIA BICARA APA? Cantik?' batin Lay menjerit. "Haha sudah jangan dipikirkan." Suho menengahi. "Suho _hyung._" Panggil Lay. "Hng?" tanya Suho. "Aku ingin pulang, bisakah aku pulang hari ini? Bukankah banyak pekerjaan yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Lay. "Tidak bisa, sudahlah kau harus beristirahat di rumah sakit ini. Mengenai pekerjaanmu jangan kau pikirkan, ada yang menanganinya."

"Tapi, kutukan empat puluh delapan jam mu?" Suho menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah melakukan hal-hal yang kukira bisa membuat mereka senang. Dan, cepat sembuh Yi Xing-ah. Jangan ikut pusing dengan kutukan itu, aku tidak seharusnya membebankan itu padamu." Suho berkata lembut. 'Kenapa ia tampan sekali? Hei Yi Xing, kepalamu terbentur! Ya, kepalamu hanya terbentur.. kau pasti tidak benar-benar mengakui kalau ia tampan.' Lay menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

..

"Halo Yi Xing!" Yi Xing yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakitnya menoleh menatap seseorang. Itu.. bibi Suho, bagaimana Kim Heechul tau ia sedang dirawat di rumah sakit? Batin Lay. "_Ahjumma?_" panggil Lay, Heechul duduk di samping Lay. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah lebih baik?"

"Ah, jangan memikirkannya. Sebenarnya aku baik-baik saja kok, hanya Suho _hyung _yang terlalu panik. Mengapa bibi bisa tahu aku di sini?" tanya Lay. "Dia mengabariku, dia bilang sedang sibuk jadi tidak bisa menjagamu. Dia khawatir padamu, tentu saja sangat bodoh kalau ia tidak khawatir pada kekasihnya." Kecam Heechul, Lay diam. Ia harus berakting jadi kekasih Suho lagi.

"Kau tidur saja Yi Xing-ah, aku akan menjagamu." Kata Heechul tulus. Lay mengangguk, dan memaksakan diriya untuk tertidur.

. . .

"Kau sadar tidak, bos hari ini banyak berubah?" tanya Sunny pada Tiffany yang sedang merapikan barang-barangnya. "Berubah?" tanya Tiffany bingung. "Ya, dia jadi lebih ramah. Tidak perkeksionis, dan tatapannya hari ini lembut sekali. Tau-tau saja ada _cake _gratis untuk kita berisi dukungan semangat kan? Oh satu hal lagi yang berbeda dari tatapannya, ia seperti sedang bersedih." Terang Sunny. "Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu perhatian." Jawab Tiffany cuek.

"Kau masih kesal dengannya ya?" tanya Sunny, Tiffany mengangguk. "Fany-ah, kau harus belajar memaafkan orang. Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa tajam lidah lelaki itu kan?" Sunny menghibur Tiffany. "Iya juga, tapi yaampun kata-katanya itu seperti merendahkan harga diriku. Lagipula aku tidak sengaja terlalu menaikkan rokku kok." Tiffany menggumam, tapi Sunny masih bisa menangkapnya.

"Sudah, maafkan saja dia. Kalau kau bekerja di bawah kebencian seperti ini kau tidak akan mungkin senang, ingatlah yang memberimu gaji kan dia. Lagipula mungkin setelah ini ia akan berubah." Tiffany merenung sebentar. "Baiklah, akan kucoba memaafkannya." Jawab Tiffany pada akhirnya.

.

..

"Suho, kau sadar tidak sih daritadi aku berbicara? Kau dengar tidak?" tanya Kris kesal. "Maaf Kris, entahlah pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang ke arah yang tidak jelas." Jawab Suho, bagaimanapun Kris lebih tua darinya. "Hal apa sih yang membuatmu kacau seperti hari ini? Kau sakit ya? Aku bahkan tak yakin kau benar-benar Kim Joonmyeon."

"_Complicated._" Gumam Suho. "Aku yakin aku bisa mengikuti penjelasanmu, cepat katakan atau aku akan membawamu ke psikiater sekarang juga!" geram Kris. "Zhang Yi Xing." Ucap Suho tanpa sadar, lalu lelaki itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hah? Yi Xing pegawai pribadimu itu? Kau kenapa?" Kris makin penasaran. "Bukan, aku salah bicara anggap saja aku tidak bicara apapun. Aku dikutuk Kris, dan aku membuat pegawaiku masuk rumah sakit."

"Dikutuk? Oh baiklah Suho, kau bukan anak umur 5 tahun yang percaya kutukan kan?" mata elang Kris menatap Suho tajam. "Ini bukan omong kosong, ini kenyataan. Serius, kalau ini hanya omong kosong aku akan menciummu sekarang juga." Sahut Suho kesal.

"Itu terdengar menjijikan. Baik, katakan ada apa dengan kutukan tersebut?" Suho menghela nafas. "Entahlah, kurasa kau tidak akan percaya kalau aku mengatakannya. Kau pasti akan menertawakanku, meski itu pantas sih."

"Cepat katakan, aku sudah berjanji." Balas Kris dingin, Suho diam. "Tiba-tiba ada seorang peri datang padaku dan Yi Xing kemarin. Baik, tutup mulutmu tiang listrik! Jangan memotongku, aku awalnya juga mengira ia adalah halusinasi. Serius, kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja? Tapi itu benar, dia membuat mobilku mogok dan ia datang secara tiba-tiba. Ia juga menunjukkan kartu penduduknya sebagai peri, aku tidak menyangka yang seperti itu ada. Dan ia memberikanku kutukan empat puluh delapan jam, kalau aku tidak bisa menuruti perintahnya dalam empat puluh delapan jam itu _cafe _akan hancur." Terang Suho, sesekali tangannya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Lalu, mengapa bisa kutukan itu jatuh padamu?" Suho menggeleng. "Entahlah, tapi kurasa ini benar-benar kesalahanku. Aku tidak sadar kalau perbuatan dan perlakuanku melukai banyak orang. Dan aku melukaimu juga kan _gege?_ Ah, sudahlah. Yang jelas aku harus membuat orang-orang senang denganku dalam empat puluh delapan jam ini. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, hah aku menyedihkan." Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jari lentiknya di atas meja Suho. "Kurasa orang yang kau sebut peri itu benar Suho. Kau keterlaluan, tindakan aroganmu memang melebihi batas wajar."

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi _ge._" Kris berpikir sebentar, "Minta maaflah." Perintah Kris. "Huh?" Kris menegaskan ucapannya lagi. "Minta maaf Suho, pada mereka. Dengan tulus, bukan hanya karena ingin kutukan ini berakhir. Dengan tulus karena kau menyesali perbuatanmu selama ini, kau bisa?" saran Kris.

Suho mengangguk-angguk pelan, ia seperti mendapat pencerahan. "Oh _ge, _tumben otakmu berjalan dengan benar. Aku akan melakukannya, nanti." Suho tersenyum dengan senyum malaikatnya. "Sialan kau." Umpat Kris kejam.

. . .

"Aku, Kim Joonmyeon. Benar-benar menyesali tindakanku selama ini, kumohon agar kalian sekiranya berkenan untuk memaafkanku. Aku tidak tahu bahwa kepemimpinanku begitu arogan, keras kepala dan menyebalkan. Aku tahu itu, aku seakan tidak memiliki mata, telinga dan hati untuk melihat kalian, untuk mendengar kalian, dan untuk mengerti kalian. Kumohon untuk memaafkanku, kuharap kita bisa bekerja sama lebih baik lagi. Dan mulai saat ini, silahkan saja tegur aku. Jangan sungkan untuk menegurku bila aku memiliki masalah, kalian setuju?"

Beberapa pegawai saling melempar pandangan heran mendengar pidato Suho, tidak percaya dengan perubahan Suho yang begitu kilat. "_Chogiyo, sajangnim! _Apa anda yakin benar-benar ingin berubah? Maaf, ini begitu mendadak. Apa kami bisa memegang janji-janjimu untuk memimpin dengan lebih bijaksana?" tanya Changmin, ia menatap Suho ragu. "_Ne, ne hyung. _Kau lebih tua dariku, kumohon membimbingku. Itulah mengapa aku tidak akan keberatan lagi bila kalian menegurku, kumohon setiap kali aku tidak benar agar selalu mengingatkanku. A-apa kalian bersedia?"

"_Ne!_" jawab seluruh pegawai. "_Jeongmal mianhaeyo, mianhatta._" Suho membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam, "Hng, tak kurasa ia bisa berubah secepat itu. Dan aku bisa merasakan aura-aura positif darinya, ia pasti tidak sedang berbohong. Aku harus mengabari Victoria _umma._"

. . .

"K-KAU?" Suho menjerit, di depannya ada dua orang gadis bercakap-cakap. "Whoo, senang bertemu lagi Suho-ssi." Suho mengepalkan tangan, "Pegawai cantikmu sedang sakit ya?" seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang menanyainya, Suho mengangguk. "_Geurae, _waktumu hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Nantikan kehancuran_mu _Suho-ssi."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku kan sudah melakukan yang paling baik, maksudku.. kenapa kau benar-benar akan menghancurkan semuanya?!" teriak Suho. "Tenanglah Suho-ssi, kau memang sudah baik. Hanya ada satu hal yang belum kau lakukan."

"Ya Tuhan ada apa lagi?" Suho benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding agar ia amnesia dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa setelahnya. Dua gadis yaitu Victoria dan Luna itu tersenyum, "Begini _sajangnim, _kami memiliki 5 anggota. Victoria _umma _menangani hal kebaikan dan kesejahteraan alam. Kemudian Amber _unnie _menangani hal kejujuran dan hal kemurnian hati, Sulli menangani tentang ketulusan dan hubungan dengan sesama manusia, sementara Krystal menangani tentang kepercayaan diri dan _inner beauty. _Sedangkan aku tentang satu hal yang paling dibutuhkan orang di dunia yaitu, cinta!"

Cling.. cling..

Mendadak kerlap-kerlip cahaya menyelubungi Luna, Suho dan Victoria. Tapi tampaknya hanya mereka bertiga saja yang menyadarinya. "Lalu?" Suho bertanya. "Aku merasakan aura-aura yang ada di dirimu _sajangnim!_ Dan.. aku tahu kau sedang jatuh cinta, hanya kau tidak menyadarinya dan terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Benar kan?"

"Kapan dan pada siapa aku jatuh cinta?" Luna menepuk dahinya, ia menatap malas Suho. Ia bahkan mungkin semua orang tahu siapa orang yang membuat Suho akhir-akhir ini berubah dan menjadi... 'galau' "Jangan kau kira aku tidak tahu bahwa hanya ada pegawai cantik itu di hati dan fikiranmu Kim Junmyeon-ssi." Victoria berkata malas.

"Ah... _mollayo._" Jawab Suho pada akhirnya. "Misi terakhirmu adalah, membuat Zhang Yixing-ssi jatuh cinta padamu. Tapi dengan tulus, bukan karena hanya kau ingin menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kalian berhasil menjalin sebuah hubungan yang serius, maka hubungan kalian akan langgeng. Tapi bila tidak, maka tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Hanya mungkin kalian berdua tidak akan pernah jujur pada perasaan masing-masing, dan untuk misi ini batasan waktunya hingga tiga hari kedepan. Karena kau berhasil menjalankan misi pertama maka _cafe_ milikmu ini aman _sajangnim. Chukkahamnida!_"

"Apa benar bila kami berdua gagal menjalin hubungan yang serius tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi?" Luna mengangguk. "Tapi apa kau akan menyerah secepat itu Suho-ssi?" tanya Victoria. "_Nado mollae, keundae.. _aku khawatir bila Zhang Yixing-ssi tidak akan mencintaiku, bukankah pada awalnya ia membenciku?"

"_Well, _kalau boleh jujur pada awalnya semua orang membencimu Kim Junmyeon-ssi." Sahut Victoria, Suho menatapnya malas. "_Arasseo, _makanya aku sedang berusaha berubah. Aish, sekarang lakukan apa saja yang kalian mau dan terima kasih mau mempertahankan _cafe_ milikku ini. Aku akan menjenguk Yi Xing dahulu."

. . .

"Suho _hyung!_" Suho tersenyum kecil. "Ada apa hm? Semangat sekali untuk menyambutku datang." Suho menggoda Yi Xing, tapi lelaki itu hanya mengerutkan alisnya. "Bukan seperti itu, aku hanya.. hanya ingin terlihat baik-baik saja dan segera keluar dari rumah sakit ini."

"Ey ey.. ini belum waktunya. Dan Yi Xing-ah, kau tak perlu khawatir lagi. Karena apa? Kutukan itu tak datang padaku dan _cafe _kami. Jadi kau bisa tenang sekarang." Suho mengacak rambut Lay. "Benarkah? Itu berita yang bagus, selamat kau berhasil _hyung!_" Lay memeluk Suho tiba-tiba, Suho merasa jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Y-Yi Xing." Suho terbata. "Eh, _mianhae hyung._" Dan setelah itu Lay bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi dan ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di ranjang rumah sakit lagi. 'Ya Tuhan, anak ini kembali lagi rupanya.'

_Two days later_

"Eh Yi Xing _ge! _Akhirnya kau masuk juga!" Chen memeluk tubuh ramping Yi Xing ketika lelaki itu bahkan baru menginjakkan kakinya di ruang kerjanya. "Ish, menyingkir kau ChenChen!" usir Lay, ia buru-buru berganti baju. "Tak menyentuh dapur selama beberapa hari membuat tanganku kebas, ingin rasanya aku kembali menyentuh alat kue ini."

"Eum, apa _gege _telah baikan?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir, Lay mengangguk yakin. "Semoga _gege _tidak sakit dan harus opname lagi hehe." Kyungsoo kemudian mulai memanggang sebuah kue, sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil dengan suaranya yang merdu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau terlihat senang sekali? _Wae geurae_?" tanya Lay sambil memasukkan beberapa bubuk penambah rasa di kuenya, lalu mencampurkannya dalam _mixer _berukuran besar. "Eoh tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

"Jangan membantah, kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" goda Lay, Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Begitulah, tiba-tiba kemarin ketika aku pulang larut malam ada seseorang yang berbaik hati memberikanku tumpangan dan ia bahkan membawaku makan malam." Lay mendelik. "KYUNGSOO-YA HATI-HATI BAGAIMANA BILA IA MENCULIKMU?" bentak Lay.

"Ng.. anu _gege, _s-sebenarnya ia takkan seburuk itu. Ia salah satu adik kelasku semasa SMA, jangan salah paham dulu." Kyungsoo menggumam, Lay terlihat seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah mencemaskan anaknya. "Ah seperti itu, baiklah tapi kau tetap harus waspada." Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk.

"Eh _gege, _bukankah di pagi hari tugas _gege _membuatkan kopi dan membawakan _cake _hari ini pada bos?" Lay menepuk dahinya keras-keras, "Aku lupa! Aku bahkan lupa kalau aku punya bos sepertinya! Ya ampun, Kyungsoo tolong siapkan kuenya!" Lay panik, ia buru-buru mematikan _mixer_ dan menyeduh secangkir kopi. Kemudian setelah Kyungsoo mengiris kue, ia membawakannya ke ruangan Suho.

Tok.. tokk!

"Masuk!" Lay pun masuk setelah Suho berkata, ia meletakkan nampan berisi makanan dan minuman ke meja kerja Suho. "Ini _sajangnim, _saya permisi dulu." Lay baru saja akan berbalik, ia ingin menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di dapur. Maklum ia merasa sudah melalaikan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini. "Hm, Lay.. tunggu aku selesaikan ini dulu. Lalu kau boleh membawa catatan penilaian kue hari ini ke Baekhyun-ssi." Lay pun mengangguk dan duduk di depan Suho.

"Aku kira kau takkan membawakanku kopi dan kue lagi, jadi aku tadi minta orang di bagian _pantry _untuk membuatkanku kopi." Suho tersenyum _angelic _sambil menunjuk cangkir putih yang sudah kosong di depannya. "_Mianhae sajangnim, _aku tadi lupa dan malah membuat adonan baru. Dan maaf kalau boleh saya sarankan, lebih baik _sajangnim _tidak minum kopi lagi di pagi ini. Itu tidak baik untuk lambung,"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku jarang memperhatikan lambungku, kandungan _caffeine _dalam kopi lebih menarik rasanya di indra pengecap. Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini _maag_ku sering kambuh." Gerutu Suho, ia mengabaikan kopi buatan Lay dan memotong kue dengan sebuah pisau kecil. "Atau begini saja _sajangnim, _di hari-hari berikutnya aku akan mengganti menu kopi pagi anda dengan teh herbal? Atau teh ginseng? Atau teh hijau? Atau mungkin anda lebih menyukai susu?"

"Ide bagus, terima kasih sudah perhatian. Baiklah, terserahmu saja. Aku akan mengurangi porsi meminum kopi meskipun itu adalah minuman paling enak sepanjang masa bagiku, aku akan minta kopi di siang hari atau ketika aku lembur saja." Lay tersenyum. Kemudian Suho buru-buru menarik secarik kertas semacam angket dan menandatanganinya, kemudian menyerahkannya pada Lay. "Ini, berikan pada Baekhyun-ssi." Lay mengangguk.

Suho mengacak rambut Lay, "Bagaimana kalau nanti kau ikut aku makan siang lagi? Ada sebuah restauran baru di seberang _cafe _ini. Hanya makan siang lalu kembali bekerja lagi," Lay hanya mengangguk menyetujui lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Suho. Ketika ia menutup pintunya ada sebuah tangan yang menahan pintu itu agar terbuka sedikit, Lay menoleh. Itu Kris, sepupu Suho.

"Hei XingXing, baru menjalankan tugas?" Lay mengangguk, sudah lama rasanya tak bercengkrama dengan Kris. "Apa kau sibuk nanti? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke _mall _ketika jam istirahat makan siang, ada hal yang ingin aku beli." Tawar Kris, Lay menggeleng kecil. "Suho _sajangnim _menyuruhku untuk ikut dengannya."

"Ah begitu, baiklah mungkin lain kali. Kalau begitu sampai bertemu nanti," Kris tersenyum, lalu masuk ke ruang kerja Suho. Tanpa ia sadari Lay sedikit merona melihat senyum dari lelaki tampan itu. 'Aish, berpikiran apa kau ini Yi Xing.'

_ Suho's room_

"Kris?" Suho sedikit terkejut menyadari Kris masuk ke ruangannya sepagi ini, biasanya naga ini tukang telat atau minimal takkan keluar ruang kerjanya sebelum jam 10 pagi. "Hai Junmyeon, aku merasa bosan. Dan ngomong-ngomong pegawai pribadimu itu sudah masuk lagi? Kapan dia keluar rumah sakit?"

"Kemarin sore, aku dan bibi Heechul yang menjemputnya." Mata elang Kris menyipit. "Bibi Heechul? Bagaimana bisa ia mengenal Lay?" tanya Kris penasaran. "Oh _well, _jangan bilang yang sebenarnya pada bibi. Aku mengakui Lay sebagai kekasihku dan kurasa bibi dan paman sangat menyayangi Lay dan menerima Lay."

"Kau gila Junmyeon haha. Tapi kalian semakin dekat saja," Suho mengulum senyum, lalu beralih pada PC miliknya yang masih menyala. "Hmm ya begitulah, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang spesial di diri Yi Xing. Memang kenapa, kau cemburu eo?"

"Mungkin," Kris menjawab gamblang, detik itu pula Suho menatap Kris. "Kau bercanda Wu Yi Fan?" Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Tidak juga, setidaknya aku kenal Lay lebih lama daripada kau. Lagipula semenjak berakhir dengan Tao, belum ada seseorang yang mengisi hatiku lagi. Dan kurasa Yi Xing bisa melakukannya."

Tanpa Kris sadari, Suho mencengkram pegangan kursi kerjanya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Ah, ya terserahmu. Lagipula siapa yang bisa membatasi cinta kan?" putus Suho pada akhirnya. "Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal, jika suatu saat Zhang Yi Xing akan jatuh di pelukanku?"

Dan detik itu pulalah Suho ingin melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke pipi mulus bak model milik seorang Wu Yi Fan.

**TBC._.**

**Yaampun maaf ini bener-bener ff yang updatenya paling lama ;A; mianhae buat yang nyari. Setelah telat masih aja naro kata TBC hehehe. Aku akan berusaha melanjutkan ff ini kok^^ dan doain ya biar ukk aku bagus nilainya :3**

**And, review?^^~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Boss! Part 5

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

Victoria Song Qian

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! Setelah Trust Me, I'm Sorry. Banyak yang bilang part SuLay nya sangat manis._.v wkwk yaudah ini bikin ffnya. Enjoy ya :)lestarikan SuLay! Mereka official, biar gaada KrisHo, Kray, dll. Gasuka crack couple ;A;**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Apa kau yakin tidak akan menyesal, jika suatu saat Zhang Yi Xing akan jatuh di pelukanku?" Kris memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Suho, sementara ia sendiri hanya menampilkan _bitch face_nya yang selalu membuat para _yeoja _di luaran sana bertekuk lutut, sayang orientas seksualnya menyimpang karena ia adalah seorang _gay._

Suho menggeram pelan, kental sekali dengan wajah arogannya. Seolah-olah detik itu wajah '_Angel look alike_' nya lenyap entah kemana. Tapi kemudian Suho berusaha menguasai dirinya sendiri, "Tidak juga." Jawab Suho. "_Oh, good then._ Dan sayang sepertinya tadi kau mencuri _start _Suho-ssi, baru saja aku juga ingin mengajak Yi Xing makan siang."

"Haha, sayang sekali ya?" Suho tertawa sinis. "Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan pada Yi Xing, dan kau hanya begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyadarinya sendiri. Kita lihat saja siapa yang lebih dahulu mendapatkan lelaki manis itu, _i bet that til the end i'm still much better than you Suho-ssi._"

"Lakukanlah apa yang kau mau, aku takkan menahanmu. Mungkin aku akan mendekati Yi Xing, tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan cara yang benar. Karena Yi Xing, sama sekali bukan bahan taruhan. Dan sekarang sepertinya kepala pemasaran tak boleh terlalu lama menyia-nyiakan waktunya bukan? Jadi aku mempersilahkanmu untuk kembali ke ruang kerjamu Kris-ssi."

"_Alright, _tanpa kau persilahkan detik ini juga aku akan keluar kok. Dan aku rasa, kau tak terlalu butuh Yi Xing lagi kan? Bukankah ini telah lewat dari 48 jam masa kutukanmu itu? Dan _cafe _ini masih baik-baik saja, bukankah itu artinya kau selamat dan bisa kembali bertindak arogan huh? Jadi kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin mengangkat Yi Xing jadi asistenku di bidang pemasaran,"

"Tidak, Zhang Yi Xing masih akan bertanggung jawab di bagian pembuatan kue dan juga asistenku. Biar bagaimanapun, _appa _telah menunjukku sebagai bos disini dan aku yang berhak mengaturnya." Jawab Suho, Kris mengulum senyum. "_Yeah, i'll wait for another time._"

Brak!

Kris menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras, Suho menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi kerjanya. 'Kris tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kutukan pertama itu berakhir, tapi ia tahu dengan baik perasaanku. Dan.. entah, mengapa aku jadi tak rela bila Yi Xing pergi bersama Kris? Apakah aku juga harus melakukan segala hal agar Kris menjauhinya?'

. . .

"_Hyung, _mengapa kau melamun terus?" Suho mengangkat wajahnya, makanan di hadapannya belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Ia menatap Lay, yang sepertinya jengah karena sedari tadi tatapan Suho tertuju pada Lay. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"_Hyung, _makanlah dengan cepat. Setelah ini kita harus kembali ke _cafe _karena waktu makan siang juga akan berakhir kan?" Suho mengangguk, lalu mulai makan dengan sumpitnya. "Ada masalah _hyung? _Kau boleh cerita padaku, oh maaf aku jadi lancang begini er.. _sajangnim._" Suho tersenyum lembut.

"Memang ada sedikit masalah, tapi aku tak ingin membebanimu. Jadi jangan ikut memikirkannya hehe, dan entah mengapa jika itu kau panggilan '_hyung_' jauh lebih menarik daripada '_sajangnim_'." Suho menanggapi, dan Lay hanya menunduk. "Ah, itu akan membuatku terlihat sebagai pegawai yang tidak sopan."

"Baiklah, terserah kau akan melakukan atau memanggilku apa Yi Xingie." Suho pun menyelesaikan makanannya, "Yi Xing, apa kau dekat dengan Kris?" Yi Xing melebarkan matanya, "Ah.. Kris _ge?_ Memang kami dekat sih, ia sosok kakak yang cukup baik."

"Hm, begitu ya. Oh, apa kau tahu mengapa hubungan Kris dan Tao berakhir? Kau tahu tentang Tao kan?" tanya Suho hati-hati, "Ya, aku memang mengenal Tao. Kalau tidak salah hubungan mereka berakhir karena Tao berkata ia sedang sibuk di kuliahnya, jadi ia ingin Kris _gege _tak kesepian karena Tao tak bisa cukup sering menemaninya. Kris _gege _datang dan bercerita padaku semuanya, ia seperti merasa depresi sekali kala itu."

"Ia cerita padamu semuanya?" Lay mengangguk. "Itu sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, ketika _hyung _belum datang kesini. Aku bahkan mengira kalau bos kami adalah Donghae _sajangnim. _Kemudian di tengah malam Kris _gege _datang ke flat milikku, dan ia bercerita semuanya padaku. Itu kali pertama aku melihat Kris _gege _begitu lemah dan frustrasi. Ia bahkan menangis, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Tapi Kris _gege _bilang dengan mendengarkannya saja aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar. Kemudian Kris _gege _pun pulang dan esoknya ia jadi benar-benar baik padaku."

'Sudah sejauh itu? Tapi.. tidakkah ini mengisyaratkan kalau Kris hanya main-main saja? Ia tak benar-benar menginginkan Lay kan? Mungkin saja ia memang butuh pengganti Tao, tapi Kris tak mungkin mencintai orang lain setelah berpisah dengan Tao. Tao adalah orang terbaik yang pernah dicintai Kris, dan sedekat apapun Kris dengan Lay perasaan Kris takkan sama bukan? Jadi apakah aku harus melindungi Lay dan menjauhkannya dari Kris? Tapi bukankah aku sendiri yang bilang tidak bakal melarang Kris melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan?'

"_.. Sajangnim?_" Suho mengerjapkan matanya, "Ah maaf Lay, aku hanya sedang berpikir. Dan ehm, apa kau tahu dimana Tao kuliah? Atau data lain tentang Tao seperti nomor ponselnya? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Tao, karena selama ini Kris hanya mengenalkan Tao lewat cerita-cerita dan fotonya saja." Lay meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya, tampak kalau ia sedang berpikir.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki data Tao, tapi di laptop dan aku tak membawanya. Dan eh _sajangnim _jangan bilang ya, karena aku mengambil data-data itu dari akun pribadi milik Kris _gege _hehehe. Soal kuliah, kampus Tao yang lama ada di China. Tapi sepertinya ia telah pindah ke Seoul sekarang," Suho mengangguk, "Satu pertanyaan lagi, er.. apakah kau menyukai Kris? Maksudku hm _yeah _aku tahu kalau semua orang bakal jatuh dalam pesona Kris tapi ah begitulah kuharap kau mengerti maksud pertanyaanku, dan maaf kalau pertanyaan terlalu mengganggu privasimu. Kau mungkin tak harus menjawabnya," Suho tertawa canggung, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah tidak apa-apa _sajangnim, _aku akan menjawab dengan sejujurnya. Jelas aku tertarik pada Kris _gege, _ia tampan, menarik, ramah, pintar dan memiliki jabatan yang cukup tinggi di _cafe. _Ia juga sangat menghormati orang lain, tapi untuk jatuh cinta.. aku belum memikirkan alasan untuk jatuh cinta saat ini," Suho merapatkan telapak tangannya, meremasnya pelan.

"Oh begitu, baiklah ayo kita kembali ke _cafe._" _Mood _Suho turun dengan drastis, membuat Lay bertanya-tanya kebingungan. Suho bahkan tak sekalipun menoleh pada Lay yang tertinggal di belakang, mereka akan menyebrang kembali ke pelataran _cafe _tapi Suho tak sekalipun menatap Lay. Lay jadi kesal, bukankah Suho yang mengajaknya makan siang? Tapi mengapa Suho malah meninggalkannya, apa gara-gara Lay salah bicara di restoran tadi? Tapi mengapa Suho tak protes dan malah mendiamkannya?

Tess-!

Lay menatap langit di atasnya, langit cerah Seoul berubah menjadi sedikit kelabu. Dan gerimis mulai menyapa warga Seoul yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan di jam istirahat makan siang ini, Lay mundur beberapa langkah. Di depannya, jalanan masih ramai dan _traffic light _masih menampilkan warna hijau dan itu artinya ia belum bisa menyebrang kembali ke restorannya dan mulai membuat adonan kembali. Ia menatap orang-orang di hadapannya yang rata-rata pegawai kantor juga mulai terganggu dengan tetesan hujan tersebut. Mereka berdesak-desakan mencari tempat berlindung seadanya seperti atap beberapa pertokoan. Tubuh kecil Lay jadi terdesak dan punggungnya menabrak kaca salah satu toko, tapi ia diam. Ia sedikit menjinjit untuk memastikan keadaan Suho, ia merasa lebih tenang ketika melihat Suho juga berteduh di sisi yang lain.

'Tau gini, aku akan pergi dengan Kris _gege _saja lain kali. Setidaknya Kris _gege _tak gampang berganti _mood _dan tak akan meninggalkanku,' batin Lay. Kemudian lampu _traffic light _mulai berganti warna, orang-orang di depan Lay mulai bergerak untuk menyebrang. Lay pun membawa kakinya untuk ikut serta dalam gerombolan tersebut. 'Orang-orang ini lama sekali ketika menyebrang? Aku ingin menyalip tapi itu takkan sopan karena sepertinya mereka lebih tua dariku. Dan mengapa di Seoul kota metropolitan sebesar ini jembatan penyebrangan begitu jarang untuk ditemukan? Aish aku tidak mengerti,'

Grep!

Lay membeku, seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya. "Kalau menyebrang perhatikan jalan, kau tak tahu kalau lampunya sudah merah hm?" Suho menuntun Lay untuk menyebrang sedikit lebih cepat dan akhirnya mereka sampai di sisi sebrang jalan. "Eh? Benarkah? Ah, perbandingan waktu lampu merah dan hijaunya berbeda jauh." Gumam Lay.

"Haha, mungkin karena Seoul semakin hari semakin padat. Dan juga, pejalan kaki makin sedikit dibanding pengguna kendaraan bermotor kan?" Suho tersenyum, Lay hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan. 'Suho _hyung _kenapa pergantian _mood_nya jadi aneh seperti ini? Tadi ia penasaran denganku, kemudian marah dan mengabaikanku dan sekarang tersenyum padaku. Aneh.' Batin Lay.

"Nah, Yi Xing ayo sekarang kita kembali ke _cafe._ Sepertinya hujan akan semakin deras," Suho menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lay, dan kemudian menggandeng _pattisier _manis itu menuju ke dalam _cafe. _Lay entah mengapa, lelaki itu merasa bahwa di tengah gerimis yang menyebabkan suhu turun beberapa celcius ini, ada sebuah kehangatan yang menjalar dari pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam Suho hingga ke hatinya..

. . .

"Ah hujannya jadi makin deras," Lay mendongak menatap langit, ia berteduh di depan _cafe_nya yang sudah memasang tanda –_closed_- seluruh kegiatan di _cafe _telah usai hanya tinggal beberapa pegawai saja yang belum pulang, _cafe _milik keluarga Suho itu memang tidak buka 24 jam, melainkan hanya sampai pukul 8 malam saja.

"Kalau langit mendung begini, jadi tidak ada bintang yang akan keluar." Gumamnya, lelaki berlesung pipi itu menyandarkan punggungnya yang lelah. Setelah makan siang tadi, ia tidak melihat Suho. Lay buru-buru menggetok kepalanya ketika ia memikirkan bosnya yang dulu ia benci itu. "Dingin~" Lay menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, berusaha menciptakan kehangatan. Salah sendiri ia tidak pernah membawa jaket atau mantel kemana-mana.

Grepp-

Lay terkesiap, di belakangnya ada tubuh jangkung Kris, kepala pemasaran itu menampilkan senyum manis yang membuat jutaan wanita diluaran sana terpukau. "Eh, Kris _gege?_" Kris meletakkan sebuah jaket di pundak Lay, menutupi tubuh kecil Lay yang hanya terbalut oleh kemeja tipis. "Kau tidak bisa pulang karena hujan ya? Biar aku antarkan,"

"Ah.. t-tidak usah. Maksudku, err nanti aku akan merepotkanmu." Tolak Lay secara halus, mengingat sedikit tidak enak juga ia merepotkan Kris yang jabatannya lebih tinggi. "_Well, _sejak kapan sih aku pernah kau repotkan Yi Xing? Hehehe, baiklah tunggu di sini dan aku akan mengambil mobilku." Kris berlalu dan beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan mobil Audy putih miliknya. Lay pun dengan sedikit tidak enak hati akhirnya menyetujui ajakan Kris untuk pulang. Keduanya meninggalkan _cafe _disaat hujan semakin deras.

"Entah mengapa aku mencium aroma persaingan," gumam Chen. "Memang bau persaingan seperti apa Chen?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran, Chen menampilkan wajah malasnya. "Seperti bau kentutmu," balas Chen ngawur. "_Aigoo _Chen _hyung _diam-diam suka mencium bau kentut Baekhyun _hyung _ya? Kekeke~" Kyungsoo tertawa meledek, dan Chen makin geram.

"Dasar kalian ini." Chen menggeleng-geleng, "Eh tapi tunggu apa ya yang digunakan Yi Xing _gege, _bayangkan ia bisa membuat Suho-ssiberubah. Uhm meski aku tidak tahu mengapa bos berubah karena apa, yang jelas bukankah selama bersama Yi Xing _gege _Suho _hyung _jadi berubah. Perubahannya drastis pula, dan dulu Kris-ssi juga pernah dekat dengannya dan sekarang mereka dekat kembali. Sedikit aneh, tapi menakjubkan."

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan _hyung, _kau tahu Suho-ssi dan Kris-ssi sama-sama mendekati Lay. Aku jadi curiga ada kompetisi kasat mata di antara mereka berdua." Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Kenapa Yi Xing tak cerita pada kita coba? Seharusnya ia bercerita kalau ia direbutkan oleh dua makhluk tampan di _cafe _ini."

"Sudah sudah, mengapa _hyungdeul _jadi menggosipkan _gege?_ Tidak baik tahu." Baekhyun mencibir Kyungsoo yang menasehati dengan main-main, Kyungsoo hanya memberi pandangan _innocent _seolah-olah bertanya 'Ada-Apa?' Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan lagi Baekhyun dan Chen yang memulai pembicaraan mereka tentang Lay kemudian, ia tak perduli apakah Lay adalah tipe ideal Kris atau Suho, atau masalah Kris dengan mantannya, atau Suho bisa membuat Lay dari benci jadi cinta. Ia tak cukup perduli, ia menatap jalanan yang kosong seolah tak memberinya harapan.

Kyungsoo mendesah pelan hingga dari mulutnya keluar asap karena dinginnya suasana. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membaca pesan terakhir yang dikirim oleh lelaki yang beberapa hari ini mengacaukan pikirannya.

**_From: Kai 08*******_**

**_06:04 p.m._**

**_Hyung! Nanti kau pulang jam 8 kan? Jangan pulang dulu ya, aku akan menjemputmu^^_**

Pesan itu dikirim dua jam yang lalu ketika masih gerimis saja yang membasahi Seoul, tapi sekarang hujan turun dengan derasnya bahkan beberapa kali kerap diikuti dengan suara halilintar yang begitu Kyungsoo benci. 'Mungkin aku memang harus mengalah dan pulang sendiri kali ini, Kai tidak mungkin menjemputku di tengah hujan seperti ini. Aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak berharap,' batin Kyungsoo, meski ia tak membantah bahwa hal itu malah membuatnya semakin murung.

"Kyungsoo-ya! _Hyung _pulang dulu _ne? _Nanti Xiumin _baby _akan mencari dan memarahi _hyung _karena telat. Sampai jumpa hati-hati di jalan!" Kyungsoo mengangguk begitu Chen berpamitan, "Hei ChenChen! Kau tak berpamitan padaku eo?" protes Baekhyun. "Malas ah, sampai jumpa semua~"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, kemudian Baekhyun mencoba menyanyi dan bermonolog diri ditengah-tengah hujan yang tak berhenti. Kyungsoo merasa terhibur ketika Baekhyun berkata hal yang lucu, "Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa tak pulang hm? Kau mau bermalam di _cafe _ini?"

"Ah, bukan begitu _hyung. _Hanya saja sekarang masih hujan, aku tidak bawa payung. Aku yakin sebentar lagi hujannya berhenti jadi aku memilih menunggu saja, aku tidak mungkin menerobos hujan kan? Hehe _hyung _sendiri?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Aku menunggu Chanyeollie, ah itu dia akhirnya datang. Hm Kyungsoo apa tak apa kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri?"

"_Gwaenchana! _Sebentar lagi aku akan pulang kok, lagipula tidak baik menyuruh Chanyeol-ssi menunggu. Hati-hati ya _hyung~_" dan Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berlari ke mobil Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Kyungsoo yang dibalas oleh anggukan.

'Hujannya akan berhenti sebentar lagi, tenanglah.' Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri, tapi kemudian ia merasa alam ingin bermain-main dengan dirinya. Hujan bertambah deras dan angin juga cukup kencang, Kyungsoo merapatkan kaos di tubuhnya, untung ia tadi memakai kaos lengan panjang dan berbahan cukup tebal. "Sudah setengah sembilan, bisa-bisa aku pulang larut malam." Kyungsoo diam, jalanan pun kosong tanpa ada orang-orang yang berminat untuk berlalu-lalang, tentu saja siapa yang mau keluar di tengah derasnya hujan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk, ia menekuk kakinya dan merapatkan diri dengan memeluk kedua lututnya. "Seandainya aku memiliki seorang teman dekat yang rumahnya searah denganku," gumam Kyungsoo putus asa. Selama ini, hanya Kyungsoo-lah pegawai dengan rumah paling jauh di antara yang lain tapi memutuskan untuk menggunakan transportasi umum. Kyungsoo hidup sendiri semenjak kedua orangtuanya telah tiada, dan karena kebutuhan hidup yang makin bertambah Kyungsoo harus bekerja keras menyelesaikan studinya dengan cepat dan selalu menjaga nilainya agar tak keluar dari jajaran anak penerima beasiswa dan berada di kelas akselerasi. Ia juga memutuskan untuk bekerja sebagai salah seorang _pattisier _paling handal di _cafe _milik keluarga Suho yang terkenal.

"Huh, mana tidak ada taksi yang lewat." Ia mengeluh lagi, sepertinya ia harus meminta maaf pada Tuhan karena terlalu banyak mengeluh hari ini. 'Seandainya ada yang tahu dan bisa melindungiku karena aku benar-benar membenci hujan lebat dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar.' Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya dan mencoba beristirahat sejenak.

Trap.. trap..

"_Hyung! Hyung _syukurlah kau masih disini," Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya, ada seorang _namja _tinggi tegap sedang berdiri sekitar setengah meter dari dirinya, dan tubuh lelaki itu basah kuyup. Rambut sehitam arangnya yang biasa tertata rapi juga basah, poninya menutupi sebagian matanya, dan Kyungsoo bisa melihat tetes-tetes air dari tubuh lelaki itu, "_Hyung _maafkan aku, tadi aku pulang dari kampus sedikit lebih lama karena dosen memberi kelas malam. Ketika aku ingin menghubungimu tiba-tiba ponselku mati karena baterainya habis. Maafkan aku _hyung, _kau pasti kedinginan kan? Astaga seharusnya kau masuk di dalam atau mencari tempat yang hangat, kau bisa masuk angin kalau berada di tempat seperti ini di hujan selebat ini. Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku kalau-"

"Hei Kai, satu-satunya orang yang akan sakit diantara kita setelah ini adalah kau. Bagaimana bisa kau menerobos hujan sederas ini? Lihat bajumu basah kuyup, kau seharusnya melindungi dirimu sendiri dulu. Kau tak bawa mobil?" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Kai, ia melihat bibir Kai mulai memutih karena kedinginan. Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menyentuh telapak tangan Kai yang sedingin es. "Kau bisa terkena hipotermia karena kelelahan dan kedinginan seperti ini, ayo kita lekas pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhmu."

"Aku bahkan tak berpikir tentang diriku sendiri _hyung, _yang terus mengganggu pikiranku sampai materi kuliahpun tak masuk kedalam otakku adalah tentang kau yang sudah menunggu selama satu jam disini. Maafkan aku.." Kyungsoo memberikan seulas senyum pada Kai. "Sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Ehm, apa kau bawa mobil kesini? Atau jangan-jangan kau berlari dari kampusmu?"

"Hehe tidak kok, aku tidak mungkin lari dari kampus karena nanti kita pasti akan pulang dengan kehujanan. Aku bawa mobil dan meninggalkannya di tepi jalan karena di depan _cafe _ini ada tulisan 'Parkir Ditutup' oh yaampun aku meninggalkan payungku di mobil, sebentar _hyung _aku akan mengambil payungku!" dan ketika Kai akan berdiri, Kyungsoo menahan lengannya. "Ish kau ini, mobilmu bisa ditilang tahu hehe. Dan Kau mau kemana? Tidak, jangan hujan-hujanan lagi. Biar aku saja yang mengambilnya bagaimana?"

"Aish sudahlah _hyung, _ini kan kesalahanku. Lagipula disini kan hanya aku yang sudah terlanjur basah, kau tunggu disini sebentar." Kyungsoo masih tak rela, ia berdiri dan tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita langsung menuju mobilmu bersama-sama?"

"Tidak tidak! Sudah tunggu disitu sebentar, aku janji tidak akan lama kok." Kai tersenyum, dan detik berikutnya lelaki berkulit _tan _itu menerobos hujan kembali. Hanya untuk mengambilkan payung, demi seorang Do Kyungsoo.

'Kai, dirimu yang seperti ini membuat bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadamu?' batin Kyungsoo miris.

. . .

"Ehm, Kris _gege _terima kasih tumpangannya. Dan apa kau mau masuk?" Kris menggeleng pelan, mereka telah sampai di flat milik Lay. "Tidak, lagipula ini sudah malam. Kau beristirahatlah, aku pulang dulu ya?" Lay mengangguk, kemudian membuka payung lipat yang kebetulan ia bawa. Kemudian Lay menepuk dahinya, ia berbalik menghadap Kris.

"Kris _gege, _sebelum aku lupa. Ini jaket milikmu, terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya." Lay membuka jaket milik Kris, Kris tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Lay. "Kau ini, jangan terlalu banyak berterima kasih padaku haha. Sudahlah, cepat istirahat Yi Xing, selamat malam." Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya sebagai tanda protes, tapi kemudian ia ikut tersenyum.

"Malam~" Lay pun memakai payungnya dan melangkah menuju flatnya setelah menutup pintu Audy milik Kris. Kris mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya, mengetikkan beberapa kata dalam pesannya sambil menampilkan _smirk _andalannya, seolah-olah orang yang ia kirimi pesan itu bakal melihat ekspresi wajahnya.

**_To: Suho 08********_**

**_Yi Xing telah pulang dengan selamat, kau tahu bila kau menyukai seseorang menyelamatkannya di tengah hujan yang deras adalah cara terbaik untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu yang tulus dan melindunginya._**

**_Sincerely, Kris._**

Mungkin Suho takkan membalasnya, tapi Kris pikir sedikit bermain-main dengan Suho membuat dirinya sendiri merasa terhibur. "Dasar bodoh, ternyata bukan hanya umurmu yang lebih muda dariku. Terkadang pola pemikiranmu juga masih kanak-kanak dan kau tak tahu mana yang harus kau lakukan Suho. Ckck," Kris menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku, dan ia menjalankan kembali mobilnya menuju rumah.

. . .

Drrtt.. drrt..

Suho mengambil ponselnya, begitu tahu dari siapa pesan itu saja membuat Suho mendesis malas. Ia membuka pesan itu dengan asal-asalan dan membacanya dengan sekali pandang.

**_From: Kris_**

**_Yi Xing telah pulang dengan selamat, kau tahu bila kau menyukai seseorang menyelamatkannya di tengah hujan yang deras adalah cara terbaik untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu yang tulus dan melindunginya._**

**_Sincerely, Kris._**

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia mau? Tapi, syukurlah ternyata Yi Xing bisa pulang dengan aman. Kalau saja tadi tidak ada pertemuan dengan beberapa bos pemilik usaha kuliner yang lain pasti Yi Xing sudah pulang bersamaku." Suho berkata pelan, ia kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di _headboard _ranjangnya dan membuka sebuah buku tebal. Suho membaca beberapa baris kalimat di lembar paling awal buku itu namun pikirannya tiba-tiba berlari ke arah lain.

"Bagaimana kalau kemudian Lay tersentuh dengan perlakuan lembut Kris? Kemudian Lay jatuh cinta?" gumamnya, "Tidak, Lay tidak akan mungkin jatuh cinta pada Kris. Dan Kris tidak akan mungkin melupakan perasaannya pada Tao secepat ini, aku mengenal Kris dengan baik."

"Tapi bukankah di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin?" gumam Suho lagi, ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya berulang-ulang. "Apa-apaan kau ini Kim Joonmyun, mengapa Yi Xing dan Kris yang jatuh cinta tapi kau yang bingung? Apa kau jatuh cinta dengan Zhang Yi Xing? Ah _mollayo, _dan mengapa aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri?" Suho bermonolog dan kemudian ia merasa orang paling bodoh di dunia ini karena gusar dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Ponsel Suho berdering, dengan malas Suho menggapainya kembali –ia janji akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah bila Kris yang menghubunginya- tapi kemudian seulas senyum terpatri di wajah tampan lelaki itu, sebuah keajaiban karena Zhang Yi Xing menelponnya untuk yang pertama kali! Suho menarik nafas, berusaha mengatur suaranya agar tak kentara bahwa ia sedang berbahagia.

"_Yeobboseyyo _Yi Xing?" Suho memulai pembicaraan. "_Sajangnim! Eh Hyung! Aku menemukan data milik Tao, apa hyung mau dengar? Bisa kau menyiapkan sebuah catatan karena alamatnya sedikit panjang,_" Suho tertawa kecil, ia memutuskan untuk merekam suara Yi Xing daripada menulis apa yang Yi Xing katakan. Karena Suho fikir suara Lay sangat indah untuk diabadikan.

"_Tao tinggal di apartemen di daerah Seoul sangat dekat dengan University of Seoul, ia mengambil jurusan Art. Tao memiliki dua jadwal mata kuliah setiap harinya, jam 8-10 pagi serta jam 2-4 sore. Nomor ponsel Tao 08********** menurut data yang aku lihat di akun Kris nomor itu masih aktif. Oh dan ngomong-ngomong untuk apa hyung menghubungi Tao?"_

"Terima kasih infonya Yi Xing, tidak apa-apa ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya, dan bukankah kita telah membahas hal ini sebelumnya? Kekeke. Uhm, mengapa kau belum tidur semalam ini? Aku tidak mau pegawaiku terlambat esok hari," Suho mencoba mencairkan suasana. "_Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku yang lupa, em.. tidak apa-apa aku baru saja mandi. Aku hampir saja tidur kalau aku tidak ingat tentang pertanyaan hyung._"

"Kalau begitu sekarang, kembalilah tertidur. Ini sudah malam, dan pastikan kau telah makan malam dan menjaga kesehatanmu _arachi? _Selamat malam~" Suho berkata dengan lembut, "_Ah ne, aku sudah makan kok. Selamat malam juga hyungie~_"

Detik itu, Suho merasa hatinya berdesir Lay memanggilnya dengan sapaan '_Hyungie_' yang cukup manis. Suho tersenyum dan mengakhiri panggilannya, mungkin Suho memang jatuh cinta. Ya, tanpa ia tahu bahwa esok adalah hari kedua yang diberikan oleh penyihir untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Lay dan segera menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki asal Changsha tersebut.

**TBC**

**Panjang kan? XD aku ga tega sama reader yang nunggu lama. Lama-lama aku mikir 'Bener juga, aku update ff ini lama banget kesannya' jadi aku udah buru-buru ngetik dan bikin chapter baru, semoga kalian semua puas^^**

**Dan buat yang protes karena ada KrAy couple, tenang aja sampai akhir ini tetap SuLay kok. Aku kan salah satu SuLay shipper jadi gamungkin pisahin mereka^^ Kris Cuma tokoh pembantu kok hewhewhew..**

**Kris: -_-**

**Me: peace XD**

**Aku bakal bikin ini happy ending kok tenang aja, dan sejujurnya aku gemes sama Suho -_- mentang-mentang tantangan kedua ga berefek apa-apa buat dirinya dia jadi santai dan malah ngelupain, ketularan Lay umma jangan-jangan wkwk -_-v**

**Oh iya, kayanya di atas aku nyelipin KaiSoo momentnya kebanyakan ya? Maklum, aku KaiSoo shipper._. Janji deh ga banyak banyak lagi, kekeke.. aku pas ngetik bolak balik bilang 'Inget ini ff Sulay bukan Kaisoo.'**

**Dan lama-lama dipanggil 'Thor' atau 'Author' itu gaenak yah._. biar lebih anggap panggil aku 'Kyungie/Athiya/Alma' aja^^~ aku belum sejago itu buat dipanggil author hewhewhew.**

**Last, Review? ^^~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Boss! Part 5

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

Victoria Song Qian

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! Setelah Trust Me, I'm Sorry. Banyak yang bilang part SuLay nya sangat manis._.v wkwk yaudah ini bikin ffnya. Enjoy ya :)lestarikan SuLay! Mereka official, biar gaada KrisHo, Kray, dll. Gasuka crack couple ;A;**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

Suho menatap ponsel layar sentuh miliknya, disana ada sebuah foto lelaki. Lelaki dengan wajah tegas namun memiliki pandangan yang begitu polos seolah-olah ia adalah anak kecil yang terjebak di tubuh orang dewasa. Suho biasanya tak terlalu pintar menilai seseorang, namun entahlah foto itu diambil dengan begitu jelas. Seolah-olah sang fotografer menyalurkan perasaannya ketika ia mengambil foto itu, membuat orang lain yang melihat foto itu mengerti akan perasaannya.

"Foto ini secara jelas diambil oleh Kris." Gumam Suho. "Huang Zi Tao, aku tak tahu apa yang ada pada dirimu sehingga Kris jadi sebegitu mencintaimu." Suho memutuskan untuk menyimpan gambar Tao yang ada di salah satu akun jejaring sosial milik Kris. "Aku tahu semua ini dari Lay, dan ia tahu Kris lebih dari aku sepupunya sendiri. Tapi tunggu, untuk apa Lay mencari hal ini sebegitu rinci?"

. . .

Kyungsoo langsung menyalakan pemanas di mobil dengan tingkat suhu yang cukup tinggi, mengarahkan pemanas ruangan itu ke arah Kai. Kai melepaskan jaket hitamnya, dan kaos tubuhnya hingga hanya tersisa sebuah kaos dalam berwarna putih yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya. "Maaf gara-gara aku kau jadi kebasahan seperti ini." Kyungsoo meminta maaf, namun tak dapat jawaban dari Kai.

"Kai?" panggil Kyungsoo, dan Kai menampilkan telapak tangan kanannya mengisyaratkan agar Kyungsoo berhenti. "Ahh.. Hahh.. akk.." Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung, Kai memegangi dadanya. Dada Kai naik turun dengan tidak wajar dan berulang-ulang, nafas keluar dengan berat dari hidung Kai. Lelaki itu menyenderkan kepalanya di pintu mobil.

"Kai?! Kai astaga kau punya asma? Ya Tuhan, apa kau bawa oksigen? Atau obatmu mungkin?" Kyungsoo panik, Kai menunjuk _dashboard _mobilnya sambil terus berusaha mengatasi dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo mengacak-acak _dashboard _tersebut hingga menemukan botol berbentu _spray _kecil. Kyungsoo mengambil alat itu dan memasangkannya di hidung Kai, sehingga Kai bisa menghirup sedikit oksigen dari sana.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Kai," Kyungsoo berkata pelan. Kai memegangi tangan Kyungsoo dan menghirup obatnya, selang beberapa detik kemudian nafas Kai mulai normal. "_Gwaenchana?_" tanya Kyungsoo berusaha memastikan. Kai mengangguk, "_Gumawo hyung, _maaf merepotkan. Asmaku selalu kambuh ketika aku kelelahan,"

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku kalau kau punya asma, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah." Kai tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, kau tahu tindakanku tadi diluar kendaliku. Aku hanya bergerak sesuai instingku saja bahwa aku ingin melindungimu, aku bahkan tak merasa bahwa ternyata aku sebasah ini."

"Kau orang baik." Gumam Kyungsoo, Kai hanya diam dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Kyungsoo menatap Kai lekat-lekat, "Kai.. apa kau yakin bisa menyetir dan mengantarku pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu. "Tentu saja _hyungie, _aku hanya asma itu berarti aku masih bisa selamat sampai di rumah. Jangan khawatir.." Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan mobil itu berjalan pelan.

_Fairy's side_

"_Unnie-ya, _hentikan hujan buatanmu ini. Aish, aku jadi ikut kebasahan kan." Gerutu seorang gadis dengan rambut sebahunya. "Ups, _mianhae _Sulli. Aku keterusan, tapi hujan yang kuturunkan hari ini membuat banyak kejadian mengejutkan. Benar kan?"

"_Geurae, _aku bisa melihat warna tabir auraku yang merah muda sedang menyinari banyak tempat di sekitar sini. Artinya banyak cinta yang timbul dimana-mana, termasuk di mobil sedan hitam tadi." Tambah seorang gadis bernama Luna. "Mereka romantis sekali, dan.. aku bisa merasakan bagaimana ketulusan mereka." Sulli, Victoria dan Luna mengangguk mendengar perkataan Amber.

"_Chankamman,_ dimana Krystal?" Victoria menoleh memeriksa _maknae_nya. "Dia tidur, dia lupa waktu dengan pekerjaannya. Biarkan saja Onew _oppa _memarahinya karena lalai lagi." Jawab Sulli santai, ia sudah hafal dengan tingkah teman sekamarnya itu.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau begitu kita tidak ikut-ikutan kalau ia dapat hukuman kekeke.. dan ngomong-ngomong, dua hari lagi kita harus segera meninggalkan _cafe _ini. Dan mulai mencari orang baik dan orang buruk yang butuh pengarahan dari kita, ah rasanya menyebalkan harus meninggalkan tempat dengan aura ramah seperti ini." Victoria menatap pintu kaca _cafe _yang telah tutup. "Um, tapi aku akan tetap bekerja di _cafe _ini." Luna tersenyum.

"_Wait, _kenapa kita harus berhenti bekerja ketika aku dan Sulli baru saja bergabung bersama misi kalian?" Amber protes, Victoria dan Luna tertawa kecil.

. . .

Suho memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di dekat gerbang Universitas Seoul. Ia duduk di balik kemudi, dan matanya memandang ke arah gerbang universitas terkemuka tersebut. Ia melirik jam, menurut informasi Lay sebentar lagi kelas Tao berakhir dan Tao selalu pulang menggunakan bis jadi ia pasti akan berjalan ke halte terlebih dahulu.

Suho menatap gerbang universitas tersebut dengan pandangan lekat, seolah ketika sedetik saja ia berkedip ia akan kehilangan 'buruannya' baiklah Tao bukan buruan. Suho memakai _headset _miliknya dan mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya, mencoba membunuh rasa bosan menunggu yang mulai menyergap.

Tapi untunglah, sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Suho menangkap seorang lelaki tinggi sedang berjalan sambil memegang beberapa buku di tangannya. _Namja _itu berpenampilan cukup nyentrik dengan rambut abu-abu dan beberapa _piercing _di telinganya. "Ini yang membuat aku yakin kalau Kris tidak akan menyukai Yi Xing, dia tidak akan suka dengan lelaki berpenampilan terlalu feminim. _Well, _aku tak mungkin menyalahkan cinta yang membuat Kris jatuh hati pada seseorang berpenampilan _gangster _seperti itu."

Suho menyalakan mesin mobilnya, membuntuti Tao ia sendiri tak mengerti apa alasan sesungguhnya ia berlaku bagai penguntit hari ini. Tao mengayunkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menyusuri trotoar untuk tiba di halte bis terdekat, Suho terus menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan rendah hingga ia menemukan waktu untuk mencegat Tao. Ia memberhentikan mobilnya di samping Tao dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil itu lalu berhenti di hadapannya.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya, "_Chogiyo, _aku mau lewat." Gulp! Suho menelan liurnya karena terkejut, ia hampir saja terbatuk-batuk. 'Astaga, aku tidak menyangka ia akan berbicara dengan nada suara seimut itu.' Batin Suho, ia kira Tao akan berbicara dengan nada kasar atau dingin tapi ternyata suara Tao lebih mirip anak SMA kelas satu.

"Uhm, Tao-ssi." Panggil Suho, ia memegang lengan Tao. "_Ne?_" tanya Tao, karena perbedaan tinggi badan yang mencolok antara keduanya Tao menunduk agar bisa menatap Suho dengan mata pandanya lekat-lekat, Suho mundur selangkah. 'Wajahnya memang garang, tapi kedua mata dan kantung matanya terlihat lucu. Dan astaga, aku tidak tahu ada orang yang bisa menatapku dengan pandangan sepolos itu.'

"Maaf, anda kenapa?" tanya Tao berusaha sopan, Suho membiasakan telinganya untuk mendengar suara Tao yang imut dan disertai aksen Korea yang buruk. "T-Tidak apa-apa, err.. bisakah kau ikut aku? Ayo masuk ke mobilku dan aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat." Suho tersenyum, Tao melepaskan pegangan tangan Suho di lengannya. Pandangan polosnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dan berganti dengan pandangan kejam yang sesuai dengan raut wajahnya sekarang.

"Uhm, Tao-ssi?" panggil Suho ragu. "KAU! Dasar orang jahat!"

BRUKK!

Suho limbung dan jatuh ke tepi trotoar, baru kali ini ia ditendang seseorang dengan postur tubuh yang lebih besar darinya. Suho memegang lehernya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit setelah _sneakers _Tao menghantamnya. "_W-WAE?!_" tanya Suho naik pitam, ia bingung mengapa Tao menendangnya dan mengatainya orang jahat padahal niatnya baik –menurutnya-

"_Wae _katamu? Aku tahu kau orang jahat, fyuh untung akhir-akhir ini aku selalu aktif latihan Wushu. Dan terima kasih ya, kau adalah orang pertama yang merasakan jurus terbaru yang kupelajari. Selamat tinggal, jangan ganggu orang-orang lagi!" Tao mencerca Suho dengan campuran dua bahasa –kebanyakan adalah Mandarin- Suho _sweatdrop _dan menatap punggung Tao yang menjauh dengan bingung.

"Yak! Tao-ssi! Tao-ssi! Argh!" Suho memegangi lehernya lagi, ia bersumpah rasa keras akibat tendangan Tao tak berkurang sedikitpun, ia yakin memar akan tercetak dengan jelas di leher putihnya esok hari. "Kris! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang mantanmu lakukan padaku, dasar anak panda sialan!" Suho memaki-maki, ia pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengikuti Tao lagi.

Ketika ia menemukan Tao, Suho dan beruntung karena tak ada seorangpun disekitarnya dan Tao. Suho memutuskan menarik tubuh Tao yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan memasukkan Tao dengan paksa ke kursi penumpang. "HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau mau aku menendangmu lagi?" Tao protes, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya mencoba melayangkan beberapa pukulan.

"Hei kau, diamlah. Aku tak bermaksud jahat, kalau kau memukulku lagi aku akan menelpon polisi dan melaporkanmu atas dasar tindak penganiayaan! Kau mau mendekam di penjara Seoul hah?" Suho tiba-tiba emosi, entahlah mengapa. "Bohong! Kau pasti orang jahat kan? Kau pasti akan menculikku, akan kulaporkan kau lebih dahulu ke polisi!"

"Ck, kau bahkan tak punya bukti apakah aku akan menculikmu atau tidak." Balas Suho dingin, ia memasang _seatbelt _nya lagi. Ia mendengar Tao menggumam 'Benar juga.' Kemudian Suho tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu kau pasti akan memperkosaku? Kemudian kau menjualku sebagai pemuas nafsu? Tidak! LEPASKAN AKU!" Suho menggeram, ingin betul rasanya ia benar-benar menculik Tao dan memasang lakban di mulut lelaki itu agar ia tak berteriak.

"Cih, tidak bakal. Aku pastikan itu! Lagipula siapa yang akan nafsu dengan anak panda sepertimu?" Suho tertawa meremehkan, lalu menjalankan mobilnya. Ia beruntung Tao tak berontak, "_NE? _Kau bilang aku anak panda? Ya ya ya, kau benar kenalkan namaku adalah _romantic _Kungfu Panda, _AB-style_ Tao _imnida! _Dan kau tahu, aku adalah panda terindah yang pernah ada! Tidak ada orang yang menolak pesonaku tahu!"

"Aku tak butuh perkenalan konyolmu itu, lebih baik kau kursus bahasa Korea secepatnya. Pelafalanmu terdengar sangat mengganggu telingaku. Dan aku ragu, karena kau sama sekali tak mempesona dihadapanku." Suho melirik Tao, lelaki tinggi itu menggeram dan menekuk wajahnya. Suho bisa liat bagaimana Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebenarnya Suho tak benar-benar serius ketika menghina Tao. Lagipula Tao itu tampan untuk ukuran laki-laki, hanya saja Suho tak menyangka tingkahnya akan se-kekanakan ini.

"AKU SUDAH BELAJAR MATI-MATIAN DENGAN BAHASA KOREA TAHU! Aku bahkan sudah mempelajari _jondaetmal _maupun _yaja! _Jangan seenaknya kau mengejekku, dan satu hal lagi mungkin matamu saja yang bermasalah, semua orang akan tertarik padaku! Bahkan mantanku pun menyukaiku pertama kali karena wajahku!"

"Maksudmu Kris?" Tao terdiam, Suho terkekeh pelan. "B-Bagaimana kau tahu tentang Kris _gege?_ Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar ingin menculikku lalu meminta tebusan pada Kris _gege_? Jangan! Aku dan dia sama sekali tak ada hubungan saat ini, ya meski aku masih mencintainya. Tapi jangan merepotkan dia, kumohon!" Tao menatap Suho dengan pandangan memelas, yang ditatap hanya balas menatap balik dengan tatapan malas.

"Kau, sudah kubilang jangan _underestimate _denganku! Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang jahat huh?" Suho memutar _stir _mobilnya, membelok ke suatu arah. "Memang kau tak terlihat bagai orang jahat sih, tapi.. _i've a big doubt about you._" Gumam Tao.

"Baiklah, aku sepupu Kris." Ucap Suho pada akhirnya. "_MWO? _Bohong, Kris _gege _tak lahir di Korea. Dan setahuku, Kris _gege _tinggi. _Mama _dan _papa _nya juga tinggi, tapi kau pen- err.. maksudku tak terlalu tinggi sepertinya." Tao memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat, Suho memutar bola matanya malas. "Bisa dibilang aku sepupu jauh, ayah Kris adalah orang Kanada kan? Ayahnya adalah adik dari ayahku, tetapi berbeda ibu. Jadi kami satu keturunan tetapi dari nenek yang berbeda, apa kau paham? Aku tahu kau pasti tak terlalu paham. Kalau kau tak percaya tentangku apa kau ingin kutunjukkan foto keluarga besar kami?"

"Sial, aku memahami kata-katamu tau. Aku tak perlu fotomu dan Baiklah, kau sudah tau namaku kan? Namaku Tao!" Tao menjulurkan telapak tangan kanannya. "Apa kau akan mengajakku berjabat tangan ketika aku mengemudi? Namaku Kim Joonmyeon, dan aku lebih tua darimu."

"J-Jun.. Man? Jun Mahun? Jun.. Ma Hao? Maafkan aku namamu terlalu susah untuk dilafalkan." Suho berdecak kecil 'Apa semua orang China susah sekali untuk melafalkan Joonmyeon dengan benar? Bahkan Lay saja dulu menganggap namaku menggelikan.' Batin Suho miris. "Baiklah, kalau itu menyusahkan kau bisa panggil aku Suho _hyung. _Dan Tao, keluarlah kita sudah sampai."

Tao menatap tempat yang dikunjunginya bersama Suho dari balik kaca mobil. Restauran China, salah satu restauran favorit Suho –yang juga jadi tempat pertama Suho makan siang bersama Lay- "Restauran? Kau akan mentraktirku makan? Asyik! Ayam asam manis Beijing aku datang~" Tao membuka pintu mobil Suho dan berlari meninggalkan Suho yang berdecak kesal.

. . .

"Jadi Suho _hyung, _ada alasan apa sebenarnya kau menculikku?" Suho menatap Tao yang kembali menyuapkan potongan ayam dengan sumpit ke mulut mungilnya sendiri. "Berhenti berkata aku menculikmu, orang-orang akan memandangiku curiga. Dan satu lagi, kalau aku menculikmu aku tak mungkin membawa anak panda sepertimu makan di tempat sebagus ini."

"Huh, dasar tidak ikhlas." Suho mendelik, Tao pura-pura tak mengetahui dan melanjutkan makannya. "Kau bilang, kau masih mencintai Kris?" tanya Suho, Tao mengangguk dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya tanda ia menyetujui ucapan Suho. "Lalu kenapa kalian mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" tanya Suho sambil memijat lehernya lagi, lehernya masih berdenyut hebat akibat tendangan Tao.

"Em.. itu masalah privasiku." Jawab Tao, "Ck.. apa anak panda sepertimu punya rahasia? Sudahlah, toh aku melakukannya demi dirimu sendiri. Jawab saja, satu jawaban akan menguntungkan dirimu sebenarnya." Terang Suho. "Berhenti memanggilku anak panda! Aku.. aku tak punya alasan signifikan untuk menjawab hal itu sebenarnya. Aku hanya mengakhirinya secara tiba-tiba, tiga bulan lalu aku akan memasuki masa sidang skripsi. Kemudian hari-hariku juga disibukkan untuk membuat skripsi, dan aku tak mungkin tega menggantungkan Kris _gege _terus. Hampir setiap saat aku menolak ajakan kencannya, aku bahkan tak memperdulikan ia menjemputku di kampus dan memilih naik bis. Padahal ia sudah susah-susah meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor yang katanya super sibuk itu."

"Hm, pantas saja pemasaran kue dari _cafe _tiga bulan lalu benar-benar anjlok. Kepala pemasarannya ternyata sedang patah hati dan kau yang membuatku hampir gulung tikar anak panda." Tao menatap Suho sinis. "Tau apa kau?" lelaki itu bersungut kesal. "Aku ini bos Kris, _cafe _itu milik keluargaku. Dan aku sebagai anak satu-satunya yang melanjutkan usaha itu jadi bos diumur semuda ini." Tao menganga,'Jadi lelaki ini adalah bos Kris _gege?_' batinnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Suho lagi. "Ya setelah itu, aku merasa aku tak cukup pantas bersamanya. Aku tak ingin membuat Kris _gege _menderita, karena menurutku rasa cintaku padanya lebih daripada rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri. Ini memang konyol, tapi kenyataan membuktikan hal ini benar. Setiap hari, setiap saat dia adalah hal pertama yang muncul dalam pikiranku. Kemudian aku sadar, bahwa aku dan Kris _gege _sepertinya tak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Ia pasti bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku, yang bisa menjaga dan ada untuknya setiap waktu. Bukannya orang yang harus ia jaga dan menyusahkannya setiap waktu seperti.. aku." Jelas Tao panjang lebar, air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kata-katamu indah sekali anak panda, tapi menurutku kau hanya menuruti rasa egois dalam dirimu sendiri. Mungkin kau memang merasa kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kris, tapi apakah kau pernah memikirkan perasaan Kris? Apa kau tahu, di tiga bulan kalian putus ini betapa sengsaranya Kris karena kau enggan menghubunginya dan kau menolak seluruh pesan-pesan Kris? Apa kau tahu, meski dibalik wajah angkuhnya itu ia menjalani satu bulan pertama tanpamu dengan begitu berat? Aku dengar dari para karyawan karena kebetulan aku tak ada di Korea saat itu, tapi kau tahu Kris seperti bukan Kris yang dulu. Dan setelah putus, kau bahkan bersikap seolah-olah kau tak mengenalnya kan? Kris menyimpan kenangan tentang dirimu dan data-datamu dengan apik di _blog_nya. Kadang ketika kau berpikir dirimu tak berarti untuk orang lain, orang lain malah lebih membutuhkanmu daripada yang kau bayangkan. Dan kau tak sedikitpun memikirkannya kan?"

"_Ne. _Dan aku sangat menyesal, kau tahu _hyung.. _aku ingin kembali dan merajut hubunganku dengannya kembali. Tapi rasanya semua ini sudah terlambat, dan aku tahu dengan pasti Kris _gege _takkan menoleh kebelakang lagi untuk menatapku. Ia selalu bilang, 'masa lalu tak untuk disesali, tapi untuk dipelajari.' Dan aku yakin ia akan belajar berhati-hati untuk tidak mencintai orang yang salah lagi sepertiku." Tao menangis, ia mengambil tisu dan mulai menyeka air matanya. "Cobalah menghubunginya lagi, kau tahu terkadang berharap itu tak ada salahnya _lho. _Siapa tau nanti harapanmu akan terwujud, kau harus menghubunginya secepat mungkin sebelum kau keduluan orang lain."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Tao. "_Well yeah, _Kris sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Salah satu _pattisier _di kantorku. Apa kau mau ia menjadi bertambah dekat dengan orang lain dan benar-benar melupakanmu?" tanya Suho, ia mulai menyusun rencana.

"TIDAAAKKKK!" Suho menutup telinganya, rencana yang ia susun hancur karena teriakan Tao. "Ya! Hei anak panda bisakah kau tidak berisik? Dasar, bagus kalau begitu kau harus membantuku memisahkan Kris dengan _pattisier_ku itu. Kau mau kan?" tanya Suho sambil meremas tangan Tao. "Em, baiklah akan kuusahakan. Ngomong-ngomong _pattisier _itu pacarmu? Atau orang yang kau cintai?"

Dug!

Suho kaget karena Tao menebak dengan tepat, "Ah.. itu.. err aku memang.. Lay.." Suho menjawab terbata-bata. "Lay? Yi Xing? Pegawai sahabat baik Kris _ge? _Aku memang tak tahu dengan pasti tapi aku kerap mendapati mereka berdua bersama. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana kalau Kris _gege _benar-benar jatuh cinta?" Tao panik, Suho ikut panik.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Kita susun rencana, kita harus mengikuti segala aktifitas mereka berdua mulai besok!" Tao mengangguk. Mereka pun menyelesaikan makan dan mulai melaju lagi. Tao memandang jalan dan hatinya kalut, ia bahkan tak mengatakan pada Suho dimana rumahnya karena sibuk memikirkan bayang-bayang Kris. Ia memutuskan mengusir Kris dari pikirannya sekarang dan memilih menatap jalan dengan pandangan _intense._

"WHOA! Suho _hyung_! Bisakah kita berhenti? Ada panda! Aku mau foto dengan panda itu!" Suho memberhentikan mobilnya, ia menoleh menatap kebun binatang dengan patung panda di gerbang masuknya. "Dasar anak panda! Baiklah cepat! Kalau kita tak masuk dalam mobil lima menit setelahnya kau akan kutinggalkan di kebun binatang ini sendiri. _Arasseo?!_" Tao mengangguk dan berjanji melakukannya dalam lima menit.

. . .

Tokk.. tokk..

Dengan hati-hati Lay membuka pintu ruang kerja Suho, ia beruntung melihat Suho sedang duduk sambil menatap komputer berlayar datar di hadapannya. "_Sajangnim, _ini teh anda dan kue hari ini. Maaf aku memberikannya se-sore ini, tadi pagi _sajangnim _tak ada di ruangan." Suho menatap Lay, kemudian menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 6 sore. "_Gumawo, _letakkan saja di mejaku. Dan aku memang tadi pagi pergi jadi baru datang saat selesai jam makan siang." Lay mengangguk, Suho baru saja akan meraih teh yang dibuatkan Lay sebagai pengganti kopi tapi kemudian ia mengerang kecil. "Argh, leherku." Suho memijat lehernya pelan.

"_Hyung gwaenchana?_" tanya Lay panik. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu." Suho memiringkan kepalanya, lalu menunjukkan lehernya yang memar ke arah Lay. "_Omona! _Tunggu di sini sebentar _hyung, _aku akan mengambilkan air hangat untuk mengompres memarmu." Lay melesat meninggalkan Suho, dengan pelan Suho meraih cangkir berisi teh di hadapannya.

'Teh hijau ini membuatku lebih nyaman.' Batin Suho, tak lama kemudian ia melihat Lay datang. Lay berdiri di samping Suho dengan ragu, "Kau kenapa Yi Xing?" tanya Suho. "Ehm _annio. _Apa _hyung _mau mengompres memar itu sendiri?" tanya Lay lalu meletakkan baskom berisi air hangat di meja Suho.

"Bisa kau membantuku? Sekarang rasanya leherku memar dan susah untuk digerakkan." Lay mengangguk, lalu memeras handuk kecil di dalam air hangat dan menempelkannya pelan-pelan di leher Suho. Suho sedikit berjengit karena rasa perih yang tiba-tiba menyapa. "Mengapa bisa sampai memar begini _hyung_? Apa _hyung _terjatuh dari tangga?"

"Tidak juga, ini hanya sebuah _kecelakaan._" Lay menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak tahu makna 'kecelakaan' yang dimaksud Suho dengan benar. "_Hyung _kecelakaan? Dimana? Apa baik-baik saja? Atau ada bagian tubuh lain yang terluka?" tanya Lay panik.

"Eh, bukan kecelakaan seperti itu. Kecelakaan ini disebabkan oleh manusia bodoh itu, hah.. kalau saja anak panda itu tak menendangku dengan kekuatan penuh pasti leherku takkan seburuk ini." Gerutu Suho, Lay memandang Suho bingung. "Anak panda? _Nugu_?" Lay kaget, karena baru saja ia memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama tapi seseorang telah lebih dahulu menyuarakan pikirannya.

"Kris? Mengapa kau tak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu?" Lay menoleh, ternyata ada Kris di depan pintu dan setumpuk berkas-berkas. "Maaf, aku lupa. Hei Joonmyeon, siapa anak panda yang kau maksud? Dan.. menendang?" tanya Kris, Suho merasa kaget dan salah tingkah. 'Kris tak boleh tau kalau aku baru saja bertemu dengan Tao siang tadi. Ini bisa jadi masalah!'

"_A-Annio, _bukan siapa-siapa. Maksudku err, aku tadi ke kebun binatang dan bertemu salah seorang _mascot _panda. Aku tak sengaja menabrak orang berpakaian panda tersebut dan ia menendangku." Jawab Suho berusaha menyakinkan. "Benarkah?" tanya Kris, Suho mengangguk yakin. "Memang kau kira ada panda yang bisa menendangku? Haha."

"Bukan panda asli yang kupikirkan," Lay menatap Suho, Suho menatap Lay balik karena seolah-olah Lay mengatakan 'Bukankah-itu-Tao-yang-dimaksud?' melalui tatapan matanya. Suho mengangkat bahu kemudian, 'Lay juga tak boleh tau kalau aku menemui Tao.' Batin Suho lagi.

"Baiklah, aku izin keluar sebentar. Ini tolong kau tanda tangani semua berkas ini," Suho mengangguk, dan Kris meninggalkan ruangannya. "Fyuh~" Suho menghembus nafas lega. "Ehm, _hyung _maukah kau memakai ini?" tanya Lay, Suho menatap pelindung leher di tangan Lay.

"Apakah harus? Bukankah itu untuk orang yang patah tulang lehernya?" tanya Suho. "Entahlah, tapi aku takut tulangmu retak. Pakai saja untuk berjaga-jaga, apa kau mau?" Suho mengangguk, dan membiarkan Lay memasangkan pelindung leher itu di lehernya. "Baiklah _hyung, _aku kembali bekerja dulu."

"Yi Xing tunggu!" Lay menoleh menatap Suho, Suho menghela nafas lagi –berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang- "Apakah kau mau pergi bersamaku hari ini? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke _flat_mu nanti." Tanya Suho, Lay tersenyum.

"Baiklah, memang _hyung _mau kemana?" tanya Lay. "Aku akan mengajakmu ke festival di Seoul, katanya disana banyak hiburan." Lay berbinar-binar, "Baiklah nanti _hyung _bilang saja kalau sudah pulang. Sudah lama aku ingin ke festival hehehe." Suho tersenyum melihat Lay dengan raut wajah bahagianya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kembalilah bekerja dahulu."

. . .

"Whoa, lampionnya indah sekali~" Suho tersenyum, Lay mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Di hadapan mereka ada jalan dengan pohon sakura di sisi kiri dan kanannya, dan di tiap-tiap pohon sakura itu digantung beberapa lampion sehingga warna merah muda dari pohon sakuranya terlihat jelas. "Festival ini diadakan untuk memperingati hari anak, dan setiap malam lampionnya selalu dinyalakan." Terang Suho, Lay mengangguk.

"Kau mau makan kue beras?" tanya Suho, Lay menatap Suho bingung. 'Sejak kapan dia bisa merakyat seperti ini?' batin Lay. "Em baiklah, ayo kita beli satu." Mereka pun berjalan ke arah salah satu kedai, kemudian membeli kopi hangat karena cuaca mulai dingin di malam seperti ini.

"Sepertinya di sana ada pertunjukan tari tradisional!" Lay menunjuk suatu tempat yang dikerumuni banyak orang, Suho mengikuti langkah Lay. Mereka menerobos beberapa orang hingga tiba di barisan terdepan, Suho menggandeng tangan Lay. Mereka menikmati tari yang dibawakan oleh beberapa remaja itu, Lay bahkan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk merekam.

"Semenjak aku pindah dari Changsha tiga tahun lalu, aku tak pernah lagi datang ke festival. Padahal dulu, di China aku selalu menikmati setiap festival bersama nenek, ibu, maupun saudara-saudaraku." Kata Lay. "Benarkah?" tanya Suho, Lay mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu harusnya aku beruntung jadi orang pertama yang mengajakmu kemari kan?" Lay menaikkan satu alisnya. "Mengapa jadi _hyung _yang beruntung? Bukankah harusnya aku yang beruntung?" tanya Lay bingung. "Aku juga berhak merasa beruntung karena aku telah jadi orang pertama yang mengajakmu dalam festival seperti ini, entah mengapa melihatmu menyukai festival malam ini membuat hatiku bahagia."

Lay merasakan pipinya memerah, "_Aigoo hyung, _kau membuatku malu kekeke." Setelah pertunjukan tari tadi berakhir, mereka berjalan-jalan memutari festival itu. "_Hyung, _apa lehermu masih sakit?" tanya Lay khawatir, sedari tadi Suho selalu memegangi lehernya. "Hng, sedikit. Mungkin nanti kalau pulang aku akan beristirahat dan pasti akan cepat sembuh, jangan khawatir." Suho mengacak rambut Lay pelan, Lay hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Junmyeon?" Suho menoleh, Lay ikut-ikut menoleh. Mereka menatap pada gadis cantik dengan rambut hitam kelam sepunggung sedang berdiri di antara mereka, "Nana-_chan?_" sapa Junmyeon balik. Kemudian gadis yang dipanggil oleh Nana itu menyapa Suho dan mengajak lelaki itu mengobrol, Lay menatap mereka bingung karena sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Suho dan Nana –Lay sama sekali tak menguasai bahasa Jepang-

'Tapi Nana-_chan?_ Bukankah itu berarti Suho sangat dekat dengan orang bernama Nana itu?' batin Lay, entah mengapa hatinya merasa sedikit sesak. Lay menatap dua orang yang kini mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, dua orang itu pergi menemui ke keramaian. Dan Lay takkan berani menyusul mereka, ia tak mungkin berada di belakang mereka bagaikan pengawal atau takkan mungkin pergi berjalan-jalan sendiri karena keterbatasan bahasa dan Lay tak tahu bagaimana cara untuk pulang dari festival ini.

Lay menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah sepasang sepatu _kets _berwarna putih yang ia pakai. 'Mungkin Suho _hyung _sedang sibuk,' pikirnya. Begitu ia mendongakkan kepala, jejak kaki Suho maupun orang bernama Nana itu telah hilang. "_Eottokhajji? _Apa aku harus menelpon _hyung_?" Lay pun mengambil ponsel berwarna putihnya dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ke telinganya.

'_Maaf, pulsa anda tidak mencukupi. Silahkan lakukan pengisian pulsa..'_

"_Mwoya? _Ah sial sekali aku hari ini, aku bahkan tak tahu kalau aku tak punya pulsa. Kurasa aku akan menunggu dekat tempat parkir mobil saja, siapa tahu nanti Suho _hyung _akan lewat." Lay melangkahkan kakinya ke hamparan rumput dekat parkiran mobil, lalu memilih duduk di atas rerumputan itu.

"Suho _hyung, _memang tak lagi menyebalkan seperti dahulu. Tapi semenjak aku terluka dan masuk rumah sakit, entahlah ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi sesuatu yang berbeda itu apa ya? Dan sejujurnya aku tak tahu kalau kepribadiannya jauh lebih baik daripada yang aku bayangkan." Gumam Lay.

Ia menatap ponselnya, Suho tak menghubunginya sedikitpun. Ia menggumam pasrah, mungkin ia akan pulang naik bis atau taksi. Lay memandang langit yang awalnya bertabur bintang mulai diselimuti oleh awan gelap, ia takut hujan akan datang sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kendaraan yang bisa membawanya pulang.

"Yi Xing?!" Lay menoleh, Suho berlari ke arahnya. "Hei, kenapa tadi kau pergi?" Lay tersenyum kecil, diam-diam ia lega karena Suho tak meninggalkannya pulang. "Aku tak pergi _hyung, _aku tadi ketinggalan jejakmu dan temanmu. Jadi aku memutuskan menunggu disini," terang Lay.

"Apa kau lama? Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu. Aku kira kau tadi di belakangku, dan Nana membuatku lupa waktu. Ketika aku berbalik, aku tak menemukanmu. Aku begitu panik, aku tahu kau takkan mengerti jalan pulang, untunglah kau ada disini." Suho berbicara dengan cepat, Lay yang tak mencerna sepenuhnya hanya mengangguk. "Ini, kebetulan disana ada yang jual _bubble tea. _Apa kau pernah mencobanya? Temanku Luhan merekomendasikan minuman ini padaku, mungkin awalnya sedikit aneh tapi ketika kau benar-benar merasakannya pasti akan enak."

Lay menerima gelas plastik berisi _bubble tea, _"Sepertinya ini enak." Kemudian setelah memasukkan sedotan ke dalam gelas itu, Lay meminum teh itu perlahan-lahan. "_Hyung, _Nana tadi teman dekatmu ya? Kalian begitu akrab, gadis Jepang memang biasanya sangat rupawan." Lay menatap Suho, "Ya ia teman dekatku sewaktu di Amerika dulu. Aku tak menyangka kalau ia datang ke Korea, ia semakin cantik dari waktu ke waktu."

"Hm, _geurae._" Jawab Lay sekenanya, ia terlihat bagai menekuk wajahnya. "Hei Yi Xing, kau kenapa?" Lay menggeleng pelan, Suho memegang telapak tangan Lay. Lay menatap Suho bingung, "Kau mau tahu apa yang kubicarakan dengan Nana? Ia membicarakan hal yang sangat seru hingga membuatku lupa waktu. Ia bilang, ia telah jatuh cinta pada seseorang, dan orang itu.."

"_Hyung_?" tanya Lay spontan, Suho tertawa. "Bukan, orang itu sahabatku. Aku hidup di antara mereka bertiga, dan selalu terabaikan kekeke. Tapi mereka tak pernah jujur pada perasaan masing-masing dan menutupi perasaan mereka dengan bertengkar dari waktu ke waktu, tapi semua itu berubah ketika sahabatku menyatakan perasaannya pada Nana. Dan tadi ia menyampaikan kabar gembira bahwa dia bilang ia dan kekasihnya itu akan melaksanakan pernikahan secepatnya di bulan depan, aku tak menyangka mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku secepat itu. Hm, kisah cinta itu indah ya?"

"Benarkah? Ah aku kira orang itu _hyung, _aku turut berbahagia untuk sahabatmu itu _hyung._" Suho mengangguk, "Itu tak mungkin menjadi aku, aku mengenal Nana sebagai seorang sahabat. Dan kemudian Nana tahu kalau aku err... tak menyukai perempuan. Hm, ya begitulah. Dan Nana bilang, ia memintaku menjadi pembawa acara di pesta pernikahannya nanti. Keren kan?"

"Keren." Lay tersenyum sambil menampilkan dua ibu jarinya, Suho menggenggam tangan Lay lagi. "Yi Xing.." panggil Suho lembut, Lay menatap Suho. "Aku.. entahlah ada apa denganku." Gumam Suho, Lay makin menatap Suho ingin tahu.

Suho memejamkan matanya, kemudian tangannya beralih pada kedua pipi tirus Lay. Ia menarik wajah Lay mendekat dan mencium bibir Lay lembut. Lay membelalakkan matanya, tapi entah mengapa ia tak bisa menolak. Ia diam dan membiarkan dirinya larut dalam ciuman lembut milik Suho, lelaki itu memperlakukan Lay seolah-olah Lay adalah hal paling berharga di dunia dan bila ia melakukan satu saja gerakan salah maka ia akan kehilangan hal berharga itu selama-lamanya.

Suho menarik tengkuk Lay mendekat, lalu melumat bibir bawah Lay sekilas. Kemudian perlahan-lahan mengakhiri ciuman itu dengan manis pula, Suho menempelkan dahinya dan dahi Lay. "Yi Xing.." panggil Suho lembut, nafas hangat Suho terasa menggelitik bagi Lay.

Tesss!

Lay menarik tubuhnya menjauh, kemudian menatap langit mendung. Detik itu gerimis mulai turun, tapi Lay tak terlalu perduli. Ia menatap wajah tampan Suho, yang juga balas menatapnya dengan pandangan paling lembut yang pernah Lay lihat. "Em, _hyung.. _gerimis sudah mulai turun, apa bisa kita pulang?" entah mengapa Lay yakin ia mendengar Suho mendesahkan nafas pelan, tampak seperti... kecewa?

Suho mengajak Lay duduk di dalam mobilnya, Suho menyalakan mesin mobil dan memanaskan mobilnya lebih dahulu. "Yi Xing-ah, _mianhae.. _aku tak sengaja, m-maksudku bukan tak sengaja. Aku hanya.. mencintaimu secara tiba-tiba." Kata Suho pelan sambil memegang lengan Lay. "_Hyung, gwaenchana. _Mengapa kau terlihat sangat menyesal?"

"Aku tak menyesal." Suho menggeleng, "Kau membenciku? Maaf, aku tak memberi kenangan baik di awal pertemuan kita dan tiba-tiba berlaku seperti tadi." Lay mengusap bahu Suho, "_Hyung, gwaenchana. _Aku tak membencimu, bahkan mungkin aku.. mencintaimu?"

"Benarkah?"

. . .

"Haruskah aku terus membuat hujan buatan sebagai latar yang manis untuk cerita cinta mereka?" Victoria mengeluh, ia menatap langit dan menampung beberapa tetes air hujan dengan telapak tangannya. "Karena memang cuaca romantis yang cocok saat ini adalah hujan, karena kalau kau menurunkan salju di tengah musim semi ini akan aneh dan mencolok." Gumam Krystal.

"Benar juga," Victoria menggumam, ia menatap langit kemudian langit berubah menjadi lebih mendung dan bersamaan dengan angin berhembus hujan yang turun semakin deras. "_Unnie, _dua jam lagi akan memasuki hari ketiga masa kutukan Suho-ssi." Sulli mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, hm.. kita lihat saja besok. Bukan begitu Luna?" Luna mengedipkan sebelah matanya tanda setuju. "Hei, apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami huh?" Amber menggerutu, namun tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Victoria maupun Luna.

**TBC._.**

**Makin aneh hewhewhew, tapi di chapt depan kayanya abis. Dan hell ini panjang banget. Jangan bosen ya ;-;**

**Last, review?^^~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author:** Athiya064

**Title:** { CHaptered} Boss! Part 5

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romantic, Drama, **OOC(Out Of Character, beda banget sama aslinya!)**

**Rating:** Teen, PG-13

** Cast:**

Zhang Yi Xing (Exo M Lay)

Kim JoonMyeon (Exo K Suho)

**Other cast:**

Victoria Song Qian

EXO 's Other Member

SM's Member

Cari sendiri

**Ps: Yeah this is SULAY! SULAY YAOIII! Setelah Trust Me, I'm Sorry. Banyak yang bilang part SuLay nya sangat manis._.v wkwk yaudah ini bikin ffnya. Enjoy ya :)lestarikan SuLay! Mereka official, biar gaada KrisHo, Kray, dll. Gasuka crack couple ;A;**

**Desclaimer:** All cast belong to their self and god. **PLOT IS MINE ATHIYA064! Kesamaan tempat dan nama hanya sebuah rekayasa ataupun kebetulan!**

**Contact me on:**

**1. fb: athiya almas**

**2. wp: .com**

**Cerita ini hanya untuk yang menyukainya. ****Kalo gak suka jangan dibaca**** ya, DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR! TIDAK TERIMA BASH… this is just my imagination. RCL please^^**

Happy reading

"Zhang Yi Xing." Lay yang awalnya mematung menghadap ke toko dibawah menoleh, Kris berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Eh, _gege?_" Lay hanya menanggapi bingung, sejak kapan Kris memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap?

"Uhm, tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Kris menggeleng pelan, Lay tahu pasti ada hal yang disembunyikan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Tidak mau cerita?" tanya Lay. Kris kemudian ikut menyandarkan dirinya di pagar yang sama dengan Lay, tangan kanannya memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Kalau ada masalah _gege _cerita saja, _gege _tahu kan aku selalu ada."

"Sebenarnya..." Kris membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung, Lay menatap Kris bingung. "Apa ada masalah berat?" Lay membiarkan tangannya mengusap pundak Kris, Kris menatap Lay dengan pandangan '_terima-kasih_' dan membuat Lay menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"Tao mengajakku bertemu, bukannya aku tidak mau. Aku hanya, err—" Lay terkekeh kecil. "Takut salah tingkah ketika bertemu?" Kris menatap Lay dengan mata elangnya. "Haha kau ini, tahu saja apa yang aku pikirkan. Begitulah, kau tahu tak bertemu dengan Tao di waktu yang lama membuatku tak tahu aku harus berlaku seperti apa ketika bertemu. Rasanya begitu, canggung."

"Ternyata _gege _masih menyimpan perasaan padanya." Lay tersenyum kecil, "K-Kata siapa? Ah dan lagipula memang kenapa kalau aku menyimpan perasaan? Kau cemburu ya Yixing?" goda Kris, Lay langsung menepuk punggung Kris sedikit keras. "Tidak begitu!" seru Lay.

"Iya, iya. Padahal kukira kau beneran suka padaku." Gumam Kris, "Memang aku pernah bilang akan suka padamu?" Kris menggeleng lalu tertawa. "Jalani seperti biasa." Jawab Lay singkat. "Huh? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Kris bingung, ia menggeser posisinya sedikit lebih dekat dengan Lay. Lay memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di kaca pagar yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya tersebut.

"Bersikaplah seperti Kris yang biasa. Bukan Kris yang terlalu romantis ketika bersama Tao dulu, dan juga bukan Kris yang selalu bermuram ketika putus dengan Tao. Kau juga belum tau apa yang akan Tao bicarakan padamu kan? Menurutku dengan menjadi sosok Kris yang di _cafe _seperti biasanya kau bisa menyiapkan dirimu." Jelas Lay. "Menyiapkan? Menyiapkan apa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Ya, siapa tahu kalau nanti Tao akan memberikan undangan pernikahannya dengan orang lain. Mungkin saja kau ada di daftar undangan," Lay tertawa jahil. "Ya! Jangan bercanda yang seperti itu! Kalau Tao melakukan hal itu, aku akan pergi ke rumahmu dan mengajakmu menikah." Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Seperti aku mau saja. Ya sudah aku mau kembali, waktu istirahat sudah habis. _Bye-bye._"

'Seandainya aku tak mengenal Tao, aku bisa pastikan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Zhang Yixing.'

. . .

"Pagi bos ini kopi dan kue untuk hari ini, ini resep terbaru hasil olahan Kyungsoo. _Chocolate mint _yang cocok dimakan di musim semi dan—" Suho menatap Lay tajam, Lay pun menyadari tatapan Suho dan mencoba diam. "Rambutmu kenapa?" tanya Suho. "A-Aku mengecatnya. Aku hanya ingin berganti warna rambut, apa tidak boleh? Maafkan aku _sajangnim, _aku akan menggantinya lagi esok hari, maafkan aku."

"Tidak.. tidak perlu." Suho menyuruh Lay duduk di hadapannya. "Eh?" Lay kebingungan. "Aku bilang tidak perlu Zhang Yixing, kau mau melawan perintah bosmu?" Lay menunduk lagi. "_A-annio sajangnim, nde, agasshimnida._"

"Hari ini kau jangan membantu Kyungsoo di dapur, aku sudah memanggil koki baru untuk—" Lay tiba-tiba menahan nafasnya. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Suho. "A-apakah _hyung, _maksudku _sajangnim _memecatku dari bagian koki? Maafkan aku.. aku mohon maafkan aku tapi jangan pecat aku."

"Memang aku bilang aku akan memecatmu?" tanya Suho. "_M-Mollae. _Tapi _sajangnim _bilang aku tidak boleh ada di dapur, dan ada koki baru." Suho berdecak kesal, "Bukan berarti aku memecatmu Yi Xing. Kau jangan masuk dapur karena setelah ini aku ada rapat, dan kau pegawai pribadiku harusnya ikut aku rapat kan? Dan soal koki baru itu hanya sementara, atau mungkin bisa lama. Lumayan kan ada yang membantumu dan Kyungsoo di dapur?"

"Eh benar juga." Gumam Lay. "Kau sudah tahu kan? Sekarang lekas berganti baju, aku tunggu di parkiran lima belas menit lagi. Jangan terlambat, hari ini ada rapat penting." Setelah itu Suho tak memperdulikan Lay lagi, oh atau mungkin lebih tepatnya pura-pura tak memperdulikan Lay.

Cklek!

Suho mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer berlayar datar di hadapannya. Ia tahu Lay sudah pergi, "Huffftt.. syukurlah. Aduh mengapa makin hari aku makin tak bsia menahan diri?" lirih Suho. 'L-Lagipula apa-apaan rambutnya tadi! Aish itu membuatnya terlihat makin manis, dan makin _manly. _bisa-bisa kalau kami berpacaran orang akan menganggapku sebagai _uke_! Ah aku tidak mauuuu!' batin Suho nelangsa.

Kemudian Suho membuka laci meja kerjanya, menatap sebuah kotak berwarna biru muda. Ia membuka kotak tersebut, sebuah cincin yang indah. Suho membuka cincin itu dan memperhatikan jemari kirinya, 'Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya..' batin Suho.

Cling!

"Cieee.." Suho terkejut, ia menoleh. "N-Nenek sihir? Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Dan kau mengganti warna rambutmu?" Suho panik, lalu buru-buru menyimpan kotak cincinnya ke dalam saku. Ia lupa Victoria bisa muncul kapanpun dan dimanapun. "Aku kan sudah bilang jangan panggil aku nenek sihir _pabbo! _Kau ini bodoh atau pikun?"

Tukk!

"Aww, jangan memukulku dengan tongkatmu!" protes Suho. "Jadi bagaimana?" Victoria tak memperdulikan protesan Suho dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan pemuda itu. "Apanya bagaimana?" tanya Suho kesal.

"Hubunganmu, dengan pegawai cantik itu? Kau tak menyampaikan perasaanmu padanya?" tanya Victoria. "Sudah kok, kemarin malam. Dan hari ini, aku akan mengajaknya menjalin sebuah hubungan yang lebih serius." Jawab Suho ramah, ia menampilkan senyum _angelic_nya. "Bagus kalau begitu! Jangan mempermainkan pegawai itu terlalu lama, nanti kalau terlalu lama ia bisa berpaling pada ketua bagian pemasaran itu. Mau kau tersaingi?"

"YA! Jangan mengancamku!" Victoria malah terkekeh, "Baiklah semoga beruntung. Aku mau makan kue di bawah dulu, _byebye ciayo!_"

"Dasar nenek sihir aneh."

.

..

Lay memperhatikan direktur Kim, relasi Suho sedang menerangkan peningkatan grafik pendapatan perusahaannya di layar LCD. Sesekali tangannya bergerak mencatat hal-hal penting menggunakan laptop kecil yang Suho berikan. Rasanya pertemuan itu terasa lama sekali bagi Lay, dan lagipula ia juga lupa sarapan sedari pagi sehingga perutnya keroncongan tak jelas.

"Kalau begitu sampai sini saja _meeting _kita kali ini, aku harap perusahaan kita bisa berlanjut lagi dan kita bisa segera merealisasikan kerjasama kita dalam tindakan nyata seperti yang sudah aku bahas tadi. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu tuan-tuan." Direktur Kim membungkuk sopan, lalu mengambil barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan ruangan. Lay membereskan barangnya dan ikut bangkit ketika melihat Suho mendahuluinya untuk mengejar direktur Kim.

Menurut dari apa yang Lay dengar, direktur Kim memiliki perusahaan _entertainment _dan ia juga membuka beberapa _departement store _yang cukup besar di Korea, Lay tak bisa membayangkan berapa hasil yang akan ia terima, impiannya dari kecil adalah memiliki _departement store _juga jadi ia bisa membangun bioskop, toko-toko, dan menjual kue hasil buatannya di sana. Oh dan ia juga bisa membangun _ballroom _besar dan setiap hari sabtu ia menampilkan kemampuan menarinya disana, betapa menyenangkannya.

Ya, Lay memang bisa menari. Dan ia cukup mahir, sayang ketika ia pindah ke Korea ia harus melepaskan mimpinya. Tapi untungnya adalah ia menangkap mimpinya yang lain yaitu sebagai seorang _pattisier._

"Jongwoon _hyung, _apa kau tak curiga pada Taecyeon-ssi? Bukankah catatan karirnya sebagai pengusaha cukup buruk? Beberapa relasinya dikhianati olehnya, apa kau tak waspada?" tanya Suho, direktur Kim yang bernama asli Kim Jongwoon itu terkekeh pelan. "Joonmyun-ah, jangan membiasakan dirimu untuk curiga kepada teman yang berada satu tim denganmu, lagipula bukankah Taecyeon-ssi hanya membantu dari sektor pendanaan saja? Ia bilang ia belum berjanji akan membeli beberapa _counter _di sana. Lagipula kau tahu, Taecyeon-ssi cukup disegani. Karena ia, pembebasan lahan yang akan kita pakai jadi lebih cepat, jadi kau jangan khawatir."

"Tapi _hyung, _bagaimana kalau ditengah-tengah ada kejadian buruk? Maksudku, kita semua tak mau rugi kan?" Jongwoon menepuk pundak Suho yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. "Percayalah, aku mengenal Taecyeon-ssi sebelumnya. Dan kalau proyek kita mendapat kegagalan gara-gara ia, aku sendiri yang akan menanggungnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir _ara?_"

Kemudian setelah tersenyum direktur Kim tadi meninggalkan Suho yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Lay menghampiri Suho, "Ada apa?" tanya Lay. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya masalah kecil yang sedikit mengganggu,"

"Oh." Lay hanya mengangguk kecil. "Yixing, kita makan di restauran seberang _cafe _saja ya? Sepertinya setelah jam makan siang aku akan memeriksa beberapa berkas, nanti malam aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Lay mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian Suho berjalan mendahuluinya lagi.

'ASDFGHJKL! Dasar pendek! Ups sudah berapa lama aku tak memanggilnya pendek? Aku dan dia hanya berdua saja dan ia selalu berjalan mendahului dan meninggalkanku! Sudah berapa kali aku ia tinggalkan? Lain kali ia harus diajarkan sopan santun untuk tidak meninggalkan temannya sendiri, memang aku ini _bodyguard_nya apa? Bahkan _bodyguard _saja jalannya lebih depan daripada majikannya! Baru saja kemarin rasanya kita saling menyatakan cinta, tapi kenapa hari ini ia berubah seperti ini? Dasar menyebalkan!' batin Lay kesal, ia menghentakkan kakinya sebal. Lalu mau tak mau ia menyusul Suho dengan langkah yang cukup panjang karena tak mau ditinggal oleh bosnya itu.

_Restaurant_

"Mau makan apa hm?" tanya Suho, "_Lasagna._" Jawab Lay tanpa sadar. Suho menatap Lay yang melamun dan menatap jalan melalui kaca di sampingnya. "Kau tak mau makan sesuatu yang mengandung karbohidrat lebih? Ini jam makan siang Yi Xing, kau butuh asupan energi lebih banyak." Suho menanggapi.

"Aku... er, hanya sedang tidak berminat." Lay mengelak. "Baiklah. _Tenderloin steak_ satu dan _Lasagna _satu." Kata Suho pada pelayan wanita di sampingnya, Lay bahkan tak tahu kapan pelayan itu datang. "Minumnya tuan?" tanya pelayan itu.

Dan entah Suho memesankan minuman apa Lay tak terlalu perduli, tiba-tiba di jalan tadi _mood_nya turun seketika. Dan sepertinya perubahan _mood _Lay disadari oleh Suho, "Hei kau kenapa?" tanya Suho, nadanya sedikit menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa." Lay menggeleng-geleng, membuat Suho tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Lay, matanya menyipit menatap Suho. "Tidak, hanya pelafalanmu sangat lucu. Kau tahu, suaramu seperti anak kecil." Lay hanya menatap Suho malas, ia tidak minat bercanda dan malah diejek meski Suho niatnya bercanda sih.

"Hei, bukankah itu Kyungsoo?" Suho menoleh ke arah kanan, Lay ikut menolehkan kepalanya. Benar itu Kyungsoo tepat di meja sebelah kanan mereka hanya sedikit lebih kedepan, sedang makan siang bersama seseorang, Lay tak bisa melihat siapa orang itu karena mereka berdua duduk berhadapan dan posisi orang itu memunggungi Lay. Yang jelas kalau diperhatikan dari belakang orang itu cukup tinggi dan tubuhnya lumayan bidang. Dan dari gerak-geriknya, Lay bisa menebak kalau orang itu tidak sedang makan. Ia diam dan hanya sesekali bergerak, kelihatannya seperti...

Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang makan?

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Suho karena mungkin ia merasa diperhatikan, ia langsung memberhentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya. "U-uh _sajangnim._" Ucapnya sedikit kaget, Lay tersenyum Kyungsoo kelihatan kaget dan panik disaat bersamaan. Lay melambaikan tangannya menyapa Kyungsoo, "_Annyeong!_" sapa Lay, pertemuannya dengan rekan sesama koki kue di dapur _cafe _membuatnya sedikit rileks dan senang.

"_Gege_?" Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya. Orang di hadapan Kyungsoo akhirnya ikut menoleh dan membalikkan tubuhnya. "Loh, kau.. Kim Jongin kan? Anak dari direktur Kim?" tanya Suho menunjuk orang di hadapan Kyungsoo.

Berarti perkiraan Lay kalau orang itu tidak sedang makan benar, tidak ada piring di hadapannya yang ada hanya segelas _lemon squash._ Orang itu memiliki kulit yang lebih kecokelatan dari beberapa orang, rahangnya tegas, pandangan matanya tajam dan surai kecokelatan. "Mm, _ne._ Kim Jongin _imnida, bangapseumnida._" Kim Jongin membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

'Tunggu! Jadi direktur Kim yang tadi telah memiliki anak sebesar itu? Wow, aku kira ia baru di awal tiga puluhan dan kalau ia punya anak ia masih memiliki anak di umur balita. Wajahnya menipu sekali.' Batin Lay. "Aku Kim Joonmyun, Suho. Rekan kerja ayahmu, kita pernah bertemu dulu di kantor ayahmu saat ada pesta. Kalau tidak salah kau masih SMA."

"A-ah yang itu, hmm.. aku ingat _hyung._" Kai –nama panggilan Jongin- mengangguk-angguk, "Syukurlah kau masih mengingatku." Suho tersenyum simpul. "_Well, _tentu saja. Siapa sih yang tak ingat orang yang berteriak paling heboh saat lampu dan seluruh listrik di pesta mati sementara." Gumam Kai, tapi masih bisa di dengar Kyungsoo, Lay maupun Suho sendiri.

"Pfffttt hahahah." Tawa Lay, wajah Suho memerah menahan malu. 'Sialan, aku lupa dia _evil._' Batin Suho. "Hmm, ya begitulah. Aku takut pada kegelapan." Suho mengakui dirinya. "Haha, itu wajar kok _hyung. _Tapi aku tetap kagum, waktu itu _appa _mengenalkanmu padaku sebagai salah satu direktur muda dan kau akan kuliah lebih cepat di Amerika di jurusan bisnis. Kau benar-benar pandai sekali!" Kai tersenyum.

"Haha, kau bisa saja. Direktur Kim memang berlebihan, aku dan dia sudah kenal lama mulai aku masih kecil dan ia baru saja diangkat menjadi direktur. Dia selalu awet muda." Kai hanya mengangguk. "Apa kalian... menjalin hubungan?" tanya Suho penasaran, ia menggoda Kai dan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman jahil.

Kyungsoo memilih tak menanggapi dan menyeruput _milkshake_nya cepat-cepat, salah tingkah. Lay menertawakan _pattisier _yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu. Kai sendiri terkekeh menyaksikan tingkah Kyungsoo, "Kyungsoo _hyung _belum menjawab pernyataan cintaku. Jadi tunggu saja, nanti kalau kami benar-benar menjalin hubungan aku akan mengabarimu _hyung._" Jawab Kai.

"EH?!" ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar seperti ini; O_O Lay takut kelopak mata Kyungsoo akan robek karena matanya sering membelalak. "Haha, _geurae. _Aku akan menunggu kabar darimu Jongin."

'_Hyung?_ Berarti dia bahkan lebih muda dari Kyungsoo? Wajahnya menipu sekali, tidak seperti ayahnya.' Batin Lay. "_Hyung _sendiri apa _hyung _berpacaran?" tanya Kai balik.

"Belum, masih dalam proses." Jawab Suho penuh arti. 'Apa maksudnya?' Lay bingung sendiri, dan ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Kai berkata '_Hwaiting!_' setelahnya.

Selesai makan Lay hanya menatap Suho yang tiba-tiba sibuk dengan ponselnya, beberapa kali ponsel itu berdering menandakan adanya pesan singkat yang masuk. Setidaknya Lay bersyukur Suho tidak menerima telepon karena itu pasti akan lama sekali. "_Hyung._" Panggil Lay, Suho menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Balik ke _cafe _yuk." Ajak Lay, Suho mengangguk lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Kai, Kyungsoo aku duluan ya. Dan Kai jangan terlalu lama menahan Kyungsoo, sebentar lagi jam istirahatnya habis." Kai hanya menunjukkan ibu jarinya sebagai isyarat mengerti.

Ketika lampu penyebrangan berubah jadi hijau untuk para pejalan kaki, Lay bersiap-siap melangkahkan kakinya. Grep! Lay menoleh kesamping, Suho menggenggam lengannya. "Aku takut kau akan tertinggal lagi, ayo jalan." Suho tersenyum sekilas, dan entah mengapa senyuman Suho tadi mengangkat _mood_nya yang buruk menjadi lebih baik.

. . .

"Hei, sudah lama?" Tao menggeleng, hatinya menghangat melihat orang yang lama tak ia jumpai berada di jarak sedekat ini dengannya. Tao tak menyangka Kris benar-benar datang ke hadapannya! Ia bahkan dapat mencium aroma parfum yang biasa digunakan Kris, selera lelaki itu tidak berubah. "Lama tidak bertemu, uhm.. _gege._" Sapa Tao berusaha tidak gugup.

Ia tak berbohong, Kris tampan sekali. Meskipun lelaki itu bahkan belum mengganti pakaian kantornya, Sepertinya Kris pergi disaat jam makan siang. "Iya, rasanya.. lama sekali." Kris menanggapi. "A-Aku sudah memesankan makanan kesukaanmu, maaf aku lancang." Tao tergagap, perpisahan mereka beberapa waktu yang lalu membuat mereka sedikit canggung untuk berinteraksi satu sama lain.

"Tidak apa-apa, _gege _malah senang kau masih mengingat apa yang biasa kupesan." Kris menyunggingkan seulas senyum lagi. Dan ketika makanan mereka datang, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan makan dalam diam. Ketika makanan mereka habis barulah Tao menghela nafas panjang, ia harus bicara.

"Maaf." Ucap Tao akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Maaf?" Kris membeo. "Tiga bulan lalu, aku tak tahu kalau keputusanku berdampak begitu dalam terhadapmu. Kendati aku selalu menegaskan kalau aku memikirkan dirimu, nyatanya aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Aku selalu berpikir kalau kau pasti bisa menemukan orang lain yang lebih baik dari aku dan bisa menemanimu setiap saat, tidak seperti aku yang selalu dikejar waktu kuliah dan latihan wushu yang sempat padat karena aku akan ikut kejuaraan. Aku tidak tahu kalau _gege.._ sempat terpuruk."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan hal yang seperti itu? Kau tahu aku takkan pernah memikirkan hal yang sama, kalau kau memang sibuk kenapa tak mengatakannya?" Kris tersenyum kecil. Tao menggeleng kecil, "Aku.. aku hanya takut membuatmu kecewa."

"Dengar ya Tao, aku tidak akan berpikir sedangkal itu. Aku juga pernah kuliah, pernah dikejar-kejar jadwal ujian, pernah menjalani skripsi. Dan aku akan mengerti, jadi mulai sekarang kalau ada masalah kau bisa bercerita padaku dengan terus terang. Selama itu masuk akal, aku akan menc0ba memahamimu. Jangan mengulanginya lagi, aku tidak suka kau seperti itu. Aku merasa perasaanku mati rasa, yang aku lakukan hanya berdiam diri. Kemudian aku memutuskan menuju ke Yixing." Kris diam sejenak, menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandang iris mata Tao yang sedikit berkaca-kaca, dalam hati ia tertawa kecil, Tao sedang cemburu.

"Orang pasti mengira aku dan Yixing memiliki hubungan khusus, rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Bukannya tak mungkin bagiku untuk mencintainya, hanya saja menjalin hubungan yang lebih dengan Yixing rasanya sedikit tidak mungkin. Kami bersahabat, dan memiliki tambatan hati masing-masing. So _yeah, he just the best person for me that time. He comfort me, _Junmyeon _was not here and i wouldn't ask him home because i know he has his own business. And even if _Junmyeon _here, i will thinking thousand times to go to his place. He wouldn't comfort me as best as _Yixing _does, he wouldn't hug me, he wouldn't wipe my tears, he wouldn't tell me a lame joke or nice words as _Yixing _does. _Dia mungkin hanya duduk di tempatnya dengan _poker face, _menyuruhku mengertimu dan mengusirku pulang karena akan merasa aneh apabila melihatku menangis. Jadi aku takkan mempermalukan diriku sendiri di hadapannya,"

Tao merasa seseorang telah membawa hatinya yang beku ke dekat perapian, rasanya hangat dan melegakan disaat yang bersamaan. Ia tertawa mendengar pernyataan Kris, tapi ia juga ingin menangis. Ia bahagia karena ternyata hal yang ia takutkan tak terjadi, Kris tak mencintai orang lain. Dan sekaligus kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, ia begitu bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang ia lakukan telah menyakiti lelaki di hadapannya.

"_Honestly, _aku takut menanyakan hal ini. Tapi, sepertinya Yixing bisa jadi benar. Tao, apa kau membawa undangan pernikahanmu dengan orang lain?" tanya Kris dengan suara rendah, Tao menautkan alisnya. 'Darimana dia mendapat pemikiran seperti itu, oh ya Yixing.'

"Tidak, aku mengajakmu kemari untuk bertemu hanya karena aku ingin mengatakan semua itu. Aku.. aku ingin meminta maaf, aku sungguh-sungguh tak bermaksud seperti itu." Tao menggigit bibirnya, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Sudah tahu ia salah tapi sempat saja membela dirinya, ia beruntung tak ada hukum pidana untuk menyakiti mantan kekasih.

"_Don't.. don't you dare to do those things anymore. Don't hurt me, _mungkin perkataanku sedikit _cheesy_ untuk orang sepertiku_. _Tapi percayalah, seumur hidupku aku tak pernah merasa seterpuruk itu seperti kau tinggalkan." Kris memandang Tao dengan tatapan tajamnya, bukannya takut Tao malah menemukan kelembutan disana.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mengajakmu bertemu. Apakah kau.. mau kembali padaku? Maaf untuk meminta sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, aku tak bisa menjamin aku takkan melukaimu lagi, aku takut aku lupa dengan janjiku sendiri. Tapi aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku di masa lalu, apa kau bersedia... _gege_?"

. . .

"Yixing, kau lihat Kris tidak? Kemana dia, ini sudah sore dan ia belum kembali. Beberapa barangnya masih ada di ruang kerjanya, aku takut ia akan datang ketika _cafe _ditutup. Dasar tiang itu, huh aku bahkan belum menerima berkas yang harus aku tanda tangani darinya hari ini. Awas saja kalau ia tak kembali dalam lima belas menit, aku akan menurunkan jabatannya."

'Si pendek mengoceh lagi.' Batin Lay, setidaknya hari ini dirinya merasa hampir normal. Sampai ia menemui Baekhyun kabur dari jam kerjanya dan menerima panggilan -yang merupakan pelanggaran besar!- dari kekasihnya yang Lay ingat hampir sebesar Kris. Kemudian Baekhyun masuk ke ruangnya dan Kyungsoo, duduk di pojokan sambil bercanda. Lay tahu Baekhyun sangat hiperaktif, dan ia tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk tumpukan kardus di sebelahnya, Lay tak memperdulikan Baekhyun sampai ia mendengar Kyungsoo berteriak yang mengagetkan mereka berempat, termasuk koki sementara mereka.

Saat ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo ada apa, ia merasakan hawa tidak enak dari temannya itu. Kyungsoo yang awalnya sangat-sangat bersemangat bekerja karena baru saja diantar Kai berubah geram, dan sedetik kemudian Lay ikut-ikut geram. Ternyata tumpukan kardus yang dipukul Baekhyun berisi telur-telur ayam yang akan dijadikan bahan kue-kue mereka. Dan karena entah mengapa Baekhyun yang kecil memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar telur-telur itu pecah dan merembes keluar kardus. Membuat ruangan itu bau amis yang tak menyenangkan.

Baekhyun buru-buru memutus panggilannya dan menunduk berkali-kali untuk minta maaf pada Lay, Kyungsoo dan koki baru. Biarpun Kyungsoo yang paling muda diantara mereka, tapi Kyungsoo bisa mengerikan ketika ia marah, Lay pun menghukum Baekhyun untuk mengganti semua telur yang telah ia pecahkan saat itu juga dan mengambil telur itu sendirian ke gudang mereka yang terletak di lantai paling dasar dan di luar _cafe._ Kyungsoo hampir membersihkan telur yang pecah itu dengan alat pel namun Lay melarangnya, _cake _mereka dipesan dalam jumlah besar untuk upacara pembukaan salah satu instansi pemerintah tak jauh dari sana. Akhirnya Lay meminta tolong pada Chen untuk memanggil salah satu _office boy _sebelum Suho tahu dan mengamuk juga.

Dan nyatanya sekarang Suho sedang uring-uringan, bukan karena dirinya sendiri atau Lay tapi gara-gara Kris. Sepertinya ia juga takkan main-main kalau akan menurunkan jabatan Kris yang Suho rasa lebih tepat di_handle _oleh Changmin atau yang lain.

"Yixing, ayo kita turun. Jam kerja telah berakhir, aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi karena aku lelah." Lay hanya mengangguk, ia sendiri sudah menyimpan seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah _sweater_ berwarna biru tua dan celana _denim._ Mereka pun turun menggunakan _lift _dalam diam dan selalu Suho yang berada di depan Lay.

Mereka sampai di tempat penjualan yang masih buka, memang di tempat penjualan akan tetap buka sampai pukul setengah delapan malam. Tapi pekerja yang bekerja dibelakang seperti koki, _pattisier, _pemasok bahan, pekerja di gudang, penghias kue dan lain-lain sudah berakhir jam kerjanya pukul empat sore. Tapi tak jarang bila besok ada pesanan dalam jumlah besar Lay harus tinggal lebih lama dan pulang di jam yang sama dengan para pelayan _cafe, office boy, _penjaga kasir dan yang lain.

Suho menoleh, mendapati Luna yang sedang melayani pembeli dari balik etalase. Mengambilkan pembeli beberapa kue yang akan ia beli, Suho mendengus. 'Penyihir itu terlihat bagai manusia normal.' Gerutunya dalam hati, dan entah mengapa ia lupa sepenuhnya dengan kutukan itu. Tapi ia masih ingat kalau ia akan melamar Yixing apapun yang terjadi malam ini.

Mata Suho membulat ketika melihat seseorang dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata masuk melewati pintu kaca otomatis mereka. Suho melirik jam tangannya, untung Kris datang di menit kesebelas. "Kris darimana saja k—"

"YIXING-AH!" Kris berlari kearah Lay, memeluk tubuh Lay dalam sekali dekap. Suho yang melihat pemandangan didepannya itu menggertakkan gigi, ia juga kesal mengapa Lay tak berontak. –walau kalau orang lain yang melihat mereka akan memaklumi mengapa Lay tak berontak, siapa yang mampu memberontak bila didekap erat oleh orang dengan lengan kekar dan tinggi diatas 187cm?-

Kris seakan lupa pada yang lain, lupa pada Suho, lupa pada pelanggan, lupa pada pegawai yang menatap mereka aneh, lupa pada Chen yang tiba-tiba entah mengapa muncul disana sambil berteriak 'WHOAAA~' dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"K-Kris lepppaasshh!" akhirnya beberapa saat Lay baru bisa berontak, Kris langsung menarik diri. "Ups maaf Yixing aku reflek, kau tahu aku bahagia hari ini! Ah, ini semua berkat kau juga! Terima kasih Yixing-ku sayang!" Suho merasa tubuhnya makin menegang dengan kata-kata Kris yang seakan keluar tanpa bisa dibendung.

"Aku akan mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu!" Kris mencium dahi Lay saat itu juga, MENCIUM DI DEPAN PUBLIK! Meski hanya dahi sih..

'TAPI TETAP SAJA AKU TIDAK SUKA AISH! BUKANKAH IA MEMILIKI ANAK PANDA ITU?!' batin Suho merana, kalau saja ia bisa lebih tinggi atau minimal setara dengan tinggi Kris ia pasti sudah menghajar Kris, menarik Lay, mengklaim Lay miliknya. Sayang ia Cuma Suho, seorang bos dengan tinggi tubuh rata-rata, rata-rata bawah malah. Kalau ia melakukan itu bisa-bisa Kris yang akan berbalik menyerangnya dan menendangnya seperti yang dilakukan si anak panda. Lagipula Kris itu sepupunya, ia tak mau para pegawai melihat aksi tak sepantasnya.

"Y-Ya! Kau ini ada apa?" gertak Lay, Kris hanya tersenyum lebar. Sejak kapan Kris seperti itu? "Kami balikan, terima kasih karena sudah menghiburku selama ini." Kris kali ini tersenyum kecil, senyumnya kembali menjadi senyuman yang akan meluluhkan setiap gadis. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau ia sangat _out of character _tadi dan sudah kembali normal.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Kalau sudah, ayo kita keluar Yixing." Suho menarik lengan Lay, dan Kris tidak menahannya. "_GOOD LUCK!_" teriak Kris, menghadap ke punggung Suho dan Lay yang menjauh. Lalu ia berbalik, dan kembali _poker face._ Mungkin faktor golongan darah Kris adalah B, dan kaum B memiliki kemampuan untuk berubah emosi dengan cepat.

. . .

"Ini.. bukan jalan ke rumahku kan?" tanya Lay, Suho mengangguk. "Apa kau keberatan kalau kita mampir ke restauran dulu, em.. makan malam lebih awal." Suho terasa kikuk, kenapa ia tidak memperhatikan jam yang baru menunjukkan pukul enam? Bahkan matahari saja belum tergelincir dan digantikan bulan.

"Oh, ya baiklah." Jawab Lay singkat, Suho melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar. Dan berhenti tepat di... restauran mewah. Lay mengernyit bingung, kenapa mereka tak makan di restauran biasa saja?

'Mungkin aku lupa dengan kenyataan kalau bahkan mungkin di dalam kamar mandi Suho pun ada uang yang melebihi dari gajiku selama sebulan.' Batin Lay, Suho melepaskan _blazer_nya dan hanya mengenakan kemeja hitam polos dan sebuah dasi. Suho menggulung lengan kemejanya sampai siku, dan entah mengapa Lay merasa bahwa memang ia adalah seorang asisten atau pembantu bahkan. Lihat saja Suho yang meskipun hanya berpakaian biasa terlihat _elegant_ sementara ia sendiri malah menggunakan _sweater_ miliknya seperti orang akan _jogging _di pagi buta. Untung saja ia tak menggunakan kaos tak berlengan miliknya, dan mungkin akan jadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih memalukan. Seharusnya Suho bilang..

Suho keluar dari mobil diikuti Lay dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada _vallet, _lalu menggandeng jemari Lay lembut masuk ke dalam restauran. Lay merasa pusing tiba-tiba, mereka bisa makan di rumah makan cepat saji seperti biasa kan? Mengapa harus ke restauran mahal dimana orang-orang akan duduk dengan tegak, tampil rupawan, berusaha tak berisik, ditambah lagi dengan begitu terangnya lampu kristal yang dipasang dimana-mana, juga alunan nada yang dipetik oleh pemain profesional dari dawai-dawai harpa di atas panggung.

Lay merasa kikuk dan aneh, disitu bukan tempatnya. Tapi genggaman tangan Suho seolah-olah menguatkannya, dan untungnya ia pergi dengan Suho. Coba saja ia pergi dengan Chen, pasti anak itu akan menyuruhnya memesan satu makanan saja dengan porsi jumbo dan membayarnya berdua-_- jangankan ke restauran mahal, saat mereka berdua makan di restauran china saja Chen sudah melakukan trik seperti itu.

Seorang pelayan menunjukkan Suho dan Lay ke sebuah meja dengan dua kursi, sepertinya Suho sudah melakukan reservasi sebelumnya. Merekapun duduk, sang pelayan masih berdiri di sisi kiri mereka menunggu mereka memesan Lay hanya memandang lurus kedepan, yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti ia sedang memandang Suho lekat-lekat, kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

'Mengapa dia jadi berubah sangat tampan asdfghjkl— kulit putih pucatnya terlihat sangat pas untuk kemeja hitam itu. Ah Zhang Yixing kuasai dirimu..' ketika makanan datang merekapun makan berbarengan, Suho terlihat begitu tenang sambil sesekali membuka ponselnya yang berdering. Membuat Lay jengah, untung saja Lay tidak berpacaran dengan Suho. Atau setidaknya belum.. ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kekasihnya akan menerima panggilan atau membalas pesan-pesan dari pelanggan maupun rekan sesama kerjanya.

Ketika makanan habis, Suho mengangkat tangan dan pelayan yang lain mengambil piring mereka berdua. Setelah meja bersih, Suho meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja. "A-Apa?" tanya Lay kikuk, Suho menatapnya lembut dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya. "Tidak, aku tahu hari ini _mood_mu mungkin masih buruk. Tapi bisakah setidaknya kau senyum.. untukku?" Lay mendengus.

"Aku akan tersenyum untuk diriku sendiri." Jawab Lay setengah bercanda. Suho merogoh kantong celananya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru, menggeser kotak itu ke arah Lay. "Ini apa?" tanya Lay, Suho hanya tersenyum lagi dan Lay mengakui kalau Suho benar-benar tampan dan hangat bila ia tersenyum.

"Buka saja," Lay membuka kotak itu, terkejut karena didalamnya ada sebuah cincin.

"Mungkin ini memang terlalu cepat, aku tahu. Dan harusnya orang-orang akan melamar kekasihnya dengan cara yang lebih romantis, tapi aku tidak seperti itu. Aku memikirkan cara yang paling tepat, aku ingin seperti lelaki lain yang akan meletakkan cincin itu di dalam gelas minumanmu. Tapi kau memesan _milkshake, _maka tidak akan terlihat kan. Akan sangat tidak romantis kalau kau tak mengetahuinya dan menelan cincin itu, aku juga ingin menyampaikan perasaanku padamu dengan bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu, tapi itu akan menggelikan. Kau tahu aku.. tak setinggi orang lain."

'Sempat-sempatnya dia berpikir begitu.' -_- batin Lay kesal, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir perkataan Suho benar juga.

"Aku tahu aku orang yang menyebalkan, kau adalah orang kesekian yang mengatakannya. Hanya, aku ingin kau jadi orang pertama yang kucintai dan mencintaiku. Karena kau membuatku menunjukkan sisi diriku yang lain, jadi apakah kau.. bersedia menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Suho sungguh-sungguh.

Dan Lay, tahu secara pasti bagaimana hatinya bersemangat menjawab.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang aku katakan di mobilmu kemarin, aku juga mencintaimu, _so i do._" Suho tersenyum lega, hilang sudah beban yang ada di dirinya. Digantikan dengan perasaan lega dan bahagia yang berlipat-lipat. "_Gumawo._" Suho memakaikan cincin itu di jari Lay.

Kemudian tertawa kecil, ia menghadap ke sisi kiri berusaha menghindari tatapan mata Lay. Lay malah terkekeh melihat rona merah di wajah Suho, rasanya baru kali ini melihat Suho tersipu. "Kau tahu sebenarnya aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana sesama lelaki saling mencintai, tapi kau.. kau adalah pengecualian _hyung._"

"Aku juga, awalnya aku kira aku takkan seperti orangtuaku. Tapi mungkin, ini adalah jalan bagi kita. _Jeongmal saranghamnida._"

"_Nado, nado saranghae. Keundae, _sekarang aku kekasihmu _hyung _bisakah kalau kau jalan kau tidak mendahuluiku? Aku benar-benar terlihat bagai seorang pembantu." Protes Lay yang hanya ditanggapi Suho dengan tawa panjang.

. . .

"Selamat pagi _sajangnim._" Suho menatap Luna agak horror, ia baru mengingat semua perjanjiannya dengan peri-peri tak jelas ini. "P-Pagi, er Luna apa si nenek sihir itu disini?" bisik Suho pelan, Luna menautkan alisnya.

"Nenek sihir?" tanyanya bingung, "Eum maksudku itu.. temanmu, Victoria." Kalau pada Luna Suho memang tak takut karena ia tak pernah menerima kutukan dari Luna, lagipula Luna juga bawahannya. Sedangkan Victoria.. membayangkan saja sudah membuat Suho ngeri, entah Victoria memang tak mengerikan secara fisik tapi Suho yakin yang satu itu benar-benar mengerikan.

"Oh _anniyo, eomma _sedang ada tugas lain." Jawab Luna, "_Eomma?_ Dia ibumu?" tanya Suho balik. "Ah bukan, karena ia adalah _leader _kami jadi kami memanggilnya seperti itu. Lagipula ia juga lembut dan penyayang seperti seorang ibu." Jelas Luna. 'LEMBUT DARIMANAAAA?' batin Suho kesal.

"O-Oh yasudah, aku ke ruang kerjaku dulu ya." Baru saja Suho akan pergi tapi Luna memegang lengannya. "_Sajangnim, _aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Suho menarik nafas panjang berusaha merilekskan tubuhnya, kemudian mengangguk kecil. Setidaknya Luna tidak akan mengutuknya.

"Ke ruanganku saja,"

_Suho's room_

Suho mempersilahkan Luna duduk di hadapannya, "Anggota lain menitipkan ini padaku, kami senang ternyata kau menyampaikan perasaanmu pada Yixing-ssi dengan tulus, meskipun kami telah menghapus ingatanmu sementara soal perintah kami tempo hari." Luna menyerahkan sebuah tempat kado berbentuk balok ke hadapan Suho, kotak itu dihiasi oleh sebuah pita berwarna merah jambu.

'Pantas saja aku tak ingat tentang perintah mereka kemarin,' batin Suho. Ia membuka hadiah itu, didalamnya ada dua buah kalung berwarna perak. "Ini.. apa?" tanya Suho. "Victoria _eomma_ sebenarnya merupakan bibi jauh dari Zhang Yixing-ssi, namun mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali itupun ketika Yixing masih balita. Karena setelah itu kami tidak tinggal di bumi lagi. Ketika Yixing-ssi sudah pindah ke Korea, Victoria _eomma_ menuju ke keluarga Yixing-ssi, namun ibunya bilang kalau Yixing-ssi sudah tidak ada di China lagi. Dan ibunya berpesan agar Victoria _eomma_ menjaga Yixing-ssi, lalu diam-diam kami memasang alat penyadap di apartemennya dan tempat kerjanya ini. Dari sana, kita mengetahui kalau ia sering sakit hati gara-gara _sajangnim._ Kebetulan aku juga bekerja disini sebagai usaha menyamar menjadi manusia normal, dan ya.. semuanya terjadi seperti yang anda lihat _sajangnim._" Jelas Luna panjang lebar.

Suho terdiam, lalu mengeluarkan salah satu dari kalung itu dan meletakkannya di telapak tangannya. "Dan tak hanya Yixing-ssi saja yang sakit hati, hampir rata-rata pegawai disini kesal dengan anda. Anda tahu soal kopi pertama yang dibuatkan Yixing-ssi untuk anda? Itu adalah perbuatan Tiffany-ssi, ia sangat kesal karena anda menghinanya. Itu masih hal kecil saja _sajangnim, _kalau saja _eomma _tidak mengancammu dengan kutukan maka yang lain benar-benar akan terjadi. Aku tak perlu menyebutkan siapa saja yang awalnya memiliki niatan jahat pada anda, bahkan kalau anda tidak rapat diluar _cafe_ dan langsung pulang sudah ada seseorang yang akan menyekap anda dan mungkin saja anda bisa terbunuh."

Suho terhenyak, ia tidak menyangka kalau sebenarnya ia terancam. "Er.. _gumawo._ Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa, kau tahu aku tak pernah menyadari kalau sifatku sangat menyebalkan." Suho menanggapi. "_Gwaenchana,_ tapi anda berhasil melalui itu semua dengan baik. Anda berhasil, oleh karena itu kami memberikan kalung itu. Kami berlima telah memberi mantra keselamatan, cinta, ketulusan, kejujuran, _inner beauty_ untuk kalian berdua. Kami juga sangat senang ternyata tugas kami berhasil,"

"Luna sekali lagi aku benar-benar berterima kasih, aku akan memberikannya pada Yixing nanti. Dan.. sampaikan terima kasihku pada teman-temanmu terutama pada nenek sihir, um maksudku Victoria-ssi. Dan, tugas kalian sudah selesai? Apa setelah ini kalian akan pergi?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Kami pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah lain, tapi kalau aku, aku masih akan bekerja disini. Lagipula kami hidup lebih lama daripada manusia pada umumnya, satu tahun bagi kami adalah lima tahun bagi kalian. Apa anda keberatan?" Suho menggeleng, "Tidak sama sekali, kau adalah pegawai yang baik." Luna mengangguk. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan kembali bekerja. Selamat menempuh hidup baru _sajangnim!_ Kekeke.."

"_Mwoya?_" Suho menyipitkan matanya.

. . .

**_3 years later_**

_Cafe _'Kim' itu telah berkembang sangat besar, namun sekarang berubah nama menjadi '**JOONXING CAFE&BAKERY FACTORY**' meski masih berada di bawah naungan Kim _corp._ Suho berhasil memajukan _cafe _itu dan memperbesarnya, dan tak hanya _cafe _ia pun juga membangun pabrik roti dan kue tepat di sebelah _cafe _tersebut. Tak ada pekerja yang dikeluarkan, justru Suho malah menambah banyak pekerja.

Soal kerjasamanya dengan ayah Kai juga sudah berjalan selama satu setengah tahun ini, ia juga masuk dalam daftar _investor _saham di perusahaan direktur Kim tersebut. Yixing dan Kyungsoo masih menjadi _pattisier _hanya kepala _pattisier_ dipegang oleh Kyungsoo karena Yixing sendiri sudah menjadi seorang sekretaris. Baekhyun juga menjadi wakil bidang pemasaran, dan Chen diserahi tanggung jawab di bagian pabrik. Sementara Luna ia menolak ditawari jabatan yang lebih tinggi oleh Suho, ia masih tetap pada pekerjaannya sebagai pelayan _cafe_ karena menurutnya itu adalah pekerjaan yang tepat untuk dirinya, akhirnya Luna memilih jabatan sebagai seorang _supervisor._

Mungkin kali ini _cafe _tersebut benar-benar berada di puncak keemasannya, hanya satu yang ditunggu oleh semua orang kapan Suho dan Lay akan menikah. Mereka sudah menjalin hubungan tiga tahun namun belum pernah mengumumkan tanggal pernikahan, dan kadang orang-orang melihat mereka tak sebagai seorang pasangan. Suho masih sering menggerutu pada Lay, Lay masih sering menghina Suho. Mungkin itu keunikan mereka.

"Pst.. pst, kau tahu tidak Kim _sajangnim _katanya akan datang hari ini! Tapi jangan bilang ya, ini kejutan. Katanya baik Joonmyun _sajangnim _dan kekasihnya tak tahu." Jo Kwon berbisik kearah Himchan rekannya yang sedang menjaga kasir. "_Hyung _serius? Apakah yang _hyung _maksud itu ayah dari Joonmyun-ssi?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kabarnya, ayahnya lebih garang daripada Joonmyun waktu muda. Mengerikan!" pekik Jo Kwon, tidak sadar di belakangnya ada seseorang yang mendengar. "Ehem!" mereka menoleh, Luna berdiri di tempatnya dengan memegang sebuah map. "Eh Luna, ada apa? Rindu dengan _oppa _ya?" Himchan berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Mungkin, tapi _oppa_ lihat kedepan coba. Sudah ada berapa pelanggan yang mengantri? Atau mau aku laporkan pada _sajangnim _hm?" tanya Luna dengan nada santai tapi cukup menusuk. "_N-ne _jangan Luna, masa kau tega pada _oppa _yang tampan ini." Tanpa menjawab Luna langsung berbalik ke arah lain.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Himchan menundukkan badannya meminta maaf, untung saja ia sangat tampan sehingga pelanggan di hadapannya memaafkan.

"KIM _SAJANGNIM _DATANG!" teriak salah seorang _office boy, _buru-buru para pekerja berjajar di dekat pintu masuk di sisi kiri dan kanan sehingga membuat posisi seperti menyambut ayah Suho. "Maaf, maaf harap tunggu lima menit. Kami wajib melakukan ini kalau ada _sajangnim _datang, maaf ya.. _sajangnim _baru pulang dari luar negeri." Beberapa _supervisor _seperti Luna, Jihyun, dan Sohee meminta maaf pada pelanggan atas kurang nyamannya pelayanan.

"Pagi _aboeji._" Sapa Kris yang berdiri paling ujung dekat pintu. "Pagi Kris, dimana anak sialan itu?" suaranya cukup tajam. "Err.. dia ada di ruangannya." Jawab Kris. "Bahkan ketika ayahnya datang ia tak menyambutnya seperti pegawai lain, mentang-mentang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi."

"Bukan begitu _aboeji, _Joonmyun tidak tahu anda akan datang dan tempat kerjanya ada di lantai dua." Jelas Kris. "Ia tidak tahu ayahnya akan datang?! Mengapa ia tak mencari tahu sementara semua orang disini tahu? Biar aku menemuinya, dan kalian semua.. mengapa berdiri di tempat? Cepat kembali ke pekerjaan kalian! _Aigoo _apa Joonmyun yang mengajari mereka seperti ini?" gerutu Kim Youngwoon –ayah Suho- tersebut.

"Ish, pantas saja dulu Suho-ssi mengesalkan, ternyata buah memang jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya." Gerutu Baekhyun, Kyungsoo di sampingnya langsung menyenggol sikunya. "Ups, hehe. Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke ruangan."

_Suho's room_

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Jawab Suho singkat, matanya masih fokus pada layar komputer miliknya.

Tok tok tok!

"Aish, _nuguseyo? _Aku kan sudah bilang masuk saja!" gertak Suho, namun kembali terdengar ketukan di pintunya bahkan lebih keras. Suho melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya cepat, kesal sekali ia rasanya.

"Bahkan untuk membukakan pintu untuk ayahmu kau bahkan tidak mau?!" bentak orang di depan Suho. "_A-Appa? _Kapan _appa _kemari? Ada alasan apa? Mengapa tak memberitahuku dulu?" tanya Suho bertubi-tubi. "Dasar anak nakal! Bukannya mempersilahkan ayahmu duduk kau malah menyerangku dengan berbagai pertanyaan?"

Nyali Suho ciut, ia dulu selalu dekat pada paman bibinya yang tak menerapkan gaya hidup yang harus selalu berbahasa formal. Apalagi ia kuliah di Amerika, yang tak pernah menggunakan bahasa formal, sementara ayahnya adalah orang yang paling kejam paling menerapkan kesopanan paling disiplin dan paling paling yang lain.

"Mana kekasihmu yang manis itu?" Suho memutar bola matanya malas, rasanya ia benar-benar takut kalau ayahnya akan jatuh cinta pada Yixing. Habis kalau dengan Yixing rasanya Suho tak menemukan diri ayahnya yang sebenarnya, ia langsung berubah lembut.

"Ia tadi sedang dibawah sebentar," jawab Suho. "Kalau begitu kau ikut aku menemuinya!" Suho menggeleng, "Tapi _appa _bisakah kita berbicara di ruanganku saja? D-disana banyak pegawai.." ayahnya menatap Suho tajam. "Lalu kenapa? Biar sekalian semua pegawaimu tahu kau ini anak yang bagaimana, aish _eomma_mu terlalu banyak memanjakanmu."

Dan Suho pasrah saja diajak ayahnya menemui Lay yang sedang berbincang dengan Baekhyun di bawah, beberapa pegawai menatap mereka bingung. Suho sungguhan ingin lenyap karena malu, tentu saja ia dulu atasan yang arogan dan sekarang ia dipermalukan ke-aroganan ayahnya sendiri dihadapan para pegawainya, mungkin sekarang ia bisa menyadari betapa sakit hatinya pegawai yang ia kata-katai di depan umum.

"Yixing-ah!" panggil ayahnya, Yixing menoleh dan menatap bingung. Tadi sewaktu penyambutan ia ada di kamar mandi jadi ia tak tahu kalau ayah Suho datang. "_A-Aboeji?_" panggil Yixing bingung. "_Aigoo _lama tak bertemu denganmu, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah baik-baik saja _aboeji, aboeji_ sendiri? Sehat-sehat saja bukan?" ayah Suho mengangguk, Suho menatap Yixing tajam seolah-olah memberi kekasihnya itu isyarat. Yixing menautkan alisnya, "Uhm _aboeji, _kita bicara dibelakang saja. Tidak enak disini banyak pegawai,"

"_Gwaenchana, _aku hanya memberitahu hal sederhana kok. Tunggu sebentar, kau Junmyeon panggil pak Lee diluar!" perintah ayah Suho, Suho mendengus kesal lalu keluar menuju parkiran mencari asisten ayahnya itu. Baekhyun mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka berempat dan ikut duduk sambil bersenda gurau bersama, Baekhyun tak takut pada ayah Suho selama ada Lay diantara mereka.

Suho kembali bersama pak Lee, mereka duduk mengitari sebuah meja bundar. "Pak Lee, mana undangan yang aku pesan tadi?" tanya Kangin, Suho mengernyit. "Undangan apa?" tanya Suho tapi tak dijawab oleh ayahnya. "Ini tuan," pak Lee menyerahkan undangan miliknya, undangan berwarna cokelat dihiasi sedikit warna _gold _yang terlihat _elegan._

"_Eomma_mu sudah mengurus soal gedung dan teman-temannya itu, bibi kesayanganmu Kim Heechul juga ikut andil." Kangin menyerahkan undangan itu ke Suho. "Undangan pernikahan kami?" tanya Suho, Lay malah menampilkan ekspresi horror.

"Memang kalian tak mau menikah?" tanya Kangin balik. "_A-Annio _bukan begitu _appa, _bagaimana menjelaskannya ya. Aku dan Yixing masih sama-sama sibuk, kami belum memikirkan soal pernikahan tapi kenapa malah _appa _yang repot-repot mengurusnya? Aku dan Yixing bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri kok _appa._"

"Kapan?" desak ayahnya kesal, Suho benar-benar merasa sedang dijodohkan... dengan kekasihnya sendiri. "Nanti _appa, _kalau aku tidak sibuk." Jawab Suho berusaha tenang. "Jangan alasan terus, menikah itu hanya butuh satu hari Suho luangkan waktumu sehari. Kalau kau menolak namamu kucoret dari daftar keluarga Kim, _arra?_"

"_MWO? ANDWAE APPA!_" teriak Suho kencang, Lay mencibir kalau sudah urusan begitu saja Suho baru takut.

. . .

"Maaf ya, seminggu lagi kita akan menikah kau jadi harus cepat-cepat mengabari keluargamu." Gumam Suho, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah taman. "Tidak apa-apa, kau menyesal ya?" tanya Lay, Suho menggeleng. "Tidak, sebenarnya aku bekerja giat untuk kita. Aku kira kita harus berhasil dulu sebelum menikah, tapi kalau kupikir-pikir tidak akan ada salahnya."

"Oh." Jawab Lay singkat. "Kau ngambek? Jangan ngambek _baby~_" Suho merajuk, Lay geli sendiri mendengar nada suara Suho yang manja. "Diam kau, ish Kim Joonmyun siapa memperbolehkanmu bertindak seperti itu?"

"Hehe, iya maaf. Yasudah kita pulang saja, lebih baik kau tinggal di rumah _appa _dan _eomma _saja aku juga akan pindah ke sana sampai hari pernikahan. Bagaimana?" tawar Suho, Lay mencoba tersenyum. "Terserah _hyung _saja." Jawab Lay.

"Bagus kalau begitu, siap untuk lembaran baru?" Suho mengacak rambut Lay. "Sangat siap!"

**THE END**

**Aish ini apa, maaf aku selalu buruk bikin akhir cerita. Momen di restauran juga ga romantis-_- maaf ya maaf ;A; gatau deh aku bener-bener berusaha update di sela-sela macetnya ide wkwkw**

**Bener-bener bukan author profesional, but yeah i've tried as best as i can so guys i'm sorry for super late update T.T**

**I love you guys who still wait for me, i don't know how to say. I love you and thanks for your support!^^~ Ied mubarrok everyone~ kekekekekekeke. Minal aidzin wal faidzin ya, maaf kalau selama ini fict aku kurang berkenan, jelek, update lama dan lain-lain ini bener-bener salah aku ._.**

**Last, review? :D**


End file.
